Jealous?
by Mei Hyun15
Summary: Melihatmu berdua bersama orang lain benar-benar membuat hatiku panas / Lee Eunhyuk, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu! / HaeHyuk / BL / Rated M for this chapter
1. Chapter 1

**~ JEALOUS? ~**

**.**

**By Mei Hyun15**

**.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Main Pair : HaeHyuk**

**Disclaimer :**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Tapi fict ini milik saya dan murni hasil imajinasi saja.**

**Rate : T**

**Warn : yaoi, gaje, typo(s), abal, aneh dsb**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading all ~ ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**13 Oktober - 13.00 KST**

** Pusat Pertokoan**

Sudah hampir 2 jam Donghae berada di toko tersebut, namun sesuatu yang sejak tadi ditunggunya belum kunjung selesai juga diperbaiki.

"Aish… Ahjusshi… Bagaimana? Apa perbaikannya sudah selesai? Kenapa lama sekali?" ucap Donghae dengan wajah lemas.

"Maaf… Tapi sepertinya ini akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Datanglah kemari dua hari lagi. Kupastikan dua hari lagi ponselmu ini akan selesai kuperbaiki" ucap seorang ahjusshi yang masih sibuk mengutak-atik sebuah ponsel ditangannya.

"Mwo? Dua hari lagi? Ahjusshi… jangan bercanda… Ponselku sudah kubawa kemari sejak seminggu yang lalu, kenapa masih belum selesai juga?" ujar Donghae kesal dengan wajah kagetnya.

"Tapi ponsel anda ini rusaknya benar-benar parah, jadi perbaikannya akan memakan waktu yang lebih lama daripada service yang biasanya."

"Aish… Bagaimana ini? Kalau begini terus, bagaimana aku bisa menghubungi yang lainnya kalau aku ada perlu dengan mereka?" desah Donghae lemas.

Setelah berpikir sejenak, akhirnya Donghae memutuskan sesuatu. "Ya sudah… Mana ponselku? Kurasa di tempat lain perbaikannya akan lebih cepat!"

"Terserah anda saja… Tapi percuma saja… Kurasa ditempat lain juga sama saja"

'_Aish… Sial! Kenapa ponselku itu pakai acara rusak segala? Menyebalkan!_' rutuk Donghae dalam hati. '_Apa aku beli yang baru saja ya? Kalau menunggu lebih lama lagi, kurasa itu tidak mungkin. Jadwalku akhir-akhir ini kan padat sekali_' pikir Donghae lagi sambil menimbang-nimbang.

"Bagaimana? Apakah ponselnya jadi anda minta kembali?" tanya ahjusshi tersebut pada Donghae yang masih terlihat berpikir.

"Tidak… Begini saja… Ponselku yang rusak itu kujual. Aku beli ponsel yang baru saja, karena aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi."

"Baiklah… anda mau ponsel yang bagaimana?"

"Yang modelnya seperti ponselku, tapi yang keluaran terbaru. Apa ada?"

"Tentu saja… Ini… Ini adalah ponsel keluaran terbaru yang modelnya mirip dengan ponsel anda. Apa anda berminat dengan ponsel ini?" ahjusshi itu menyodorkan sebuah ponsel pada Donghae.

"Baiklah… yang ini saja… Kurasa yang ini bagus… Oh iya, tolong pindahkan semua yang tersimpan di ponselku yang rusak itu ke ponsel baruku"

"Baiklah mohon tunggu sebentar…"

"Haah~ Akhirnya saran Siwon terjadi juga… Aku membeli ponsel yang baru… Huh! Aku yakin sekali, sesampai di dorm nanti aku pasti ditertawai oleh mereka semua. Menyebalkan!" gerutu Donghae pelan sembari menunggu ahjusshi itu memindahkan data dari ponsel lamanya ke ponsel barunya.

"Mianhae menunggu lama. Ini ponsel anda" ucap ahjusshi itu sambil menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan pada Donghae.

"Oh… Gwenchana… Ini uangnya…" Donghae menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang pada ahjusshi tersebut.

"Ne… Ini kembaliannya… Gamshahamnida…"

"Ne… Gamshahamnida…"

"Fiuuuhh~~ Pada akhirnya aku harus ganti ponsel juga" desah Donghae sambil menatap bungkusan yang dibawanya.

Namun, ketika ia hendak masuk ke sebuah toko untuk membeli sesuatu, matanya tiba-tiba menangkap siluet seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Mwo?" gumamnya dengan mata membelalak.

Donghae sangat terkejut melihat Eunhyuk dan Jieun yang sedang asyik berjalan berduaan menyusuri jalanan di pusat pertokoan itu sambil bergandengan tangan.

Donghae yang merasa sangat kesal melihat pemandangan tersebut akhirnya membatalkan acara belanjanya dan memutuskan untuk menguntit Eunhyuk dan Jieun yang tampak memasuki suatu toko yang menjual berbagai macam pakaian.

"Eunhyuk-oppa… yang ini bagaimana? Apa kau suka? Kau cukup tidak ya, kalau pakai baju yang ini? Atau… baju yang ini? Yang ini warnanya juga bagus… Aku suka…" ujar Jieun meminta pendapat pada Eunhyuk yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Eunhyuk.

"Grrr… Hyukkie… Dia itu apa-apaan sih? Apa dia masih mencintai yeoja itu? Awas saja kau Lee Eunhyuk! Aku tak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja!" gumam Donghae pelan dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Jieun-ah… Apa kau suka baju ini? Apakah warnanya bagus?" kali ini Eunhyuk yang meminta pendapat Jieun tentang baju terusan yang baru saja dipilihnya.

"Hmm… aku tidak terlalu suka model dan warnanya… Kurang bagus… Bagaimana kalau yang ini? Ini bagus sekali! Aku suka model dan warnanya!" ujar Jieun merekomendasikan baju terusan pilihannya.

"Ah… Iya… Ini cocok sekali" gumam Eunhyuk sambil mengepaskan baju terusan pilihan Jieun itu ke arah tubuh yeoja tersebut. "Baiklah! Kita ambil yang ini saja!" ujar Eunhyuk semangat sambil menarik tangan Jieun.

"Ck… Yeoja itu… Berani sekali dia mempengaruhi Hyukkie-ku… Sial!" umpat Donghae kesal sambil berjalan keluar meninggalkan toko itu.

-000-

** Eunhyuk's Apartment - 15.00 KST**

"Jieun-ah… Jeongmal gomawo sudah menemaniku berbelanja… Mianhae sudah merepotkanmu dan menyita waktu luangmu" ucap Eunhyuk pada Jieun yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Nde, Cheonma oppa… Gwenchana… Lagipula kau juga sudah membantuku memilihkan hadiah untuk saeng dan namjachingu-ku" sahut Jieun sambil tersenyum pada Eunhyuk.

"Hahaha… Jadi… kita impas! Iya kan?" ucap Eunhyuk dengan tawa renyahnya.

"Hahaha… Nde…" balas Jieun sambil tertawa. "Oh iya, bagaimana dengan noona-mu oppa? Bukankah kau mau menjemputnya sore ini?" tanya Jieun pada Eunhyuk.

"Nde… Dia akan sampai kira-kira dua jam lagi. Jadi sebelum dia datang, aku mau membungkus barang-barang ini dengan kertas kado" Eunhyuk melirik kantong-kantong belanjaannya sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa tadi tak sekalian meminta membungkusnya dengan kertas kado?" tanya Jieun yang heran dengan tingkah Eunhyuk.

"Tidak… Aku lebih suka membungkus sendiri kado yang ingin kuberikan. Itu jauh lebih mengasyikkan dan menyenangkan" ucap Eunhyuk dengan gummy smile-nya.

"Aish… Oppa… kau ini ada-ada saja… Ya sudah… Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya… Satu jam lagi aku ada janji" ujar Jieun sambil melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Eh? Kau yakin tak ingin kuantar pulang? Yeoja cantik seperti dirimu tidak baik pulang sendirian" ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengusap kepala yeoja tersebut.

"Gwenchana oppa… Jangan khawatir… Aku sudah menyuruh sepupuku untuk menjemputku disana" ucap Jieun sambil menunjuk sebuah tikungan jalan. "Tadi dia sudah mengirimiku pesan, katanya 10 menit lagi dia akan sampai" lanjut Jieun lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyuruhnya untuk menjemputmu disini saja?"

"Ahh… Tidak oppa… Nanti aku merepotkanmu. Lagipula, ada beberapa barang yang harus kubeli di toko yang ada di ujung jalan sana" tolak Jieun halus.

"Hmm… Ya sudah kalau begitu… Pulanglah dan mandi, lalu berdandanlah yang cantik, rapi dan wangi agar namjachingu-mu senang…" goda Eunhyuk pada Jieun.

"Oppa… Kau membuatku malu" gumam Jieun sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hahahaha… Ya sudah… Cepatlah ke ujung jalan sana sebelum sepupumu itu datang menjemputmu. Ingat… Hati-hati" ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengacak pelan rambut Jieun.

"Ne oppa… Annyeong" ucap Jieun sambil membungkukkan badannya sekilas lalu tersenyum pada Eunhyuk sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Eunhyuk membalas lambaian tangan Jieun padanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ah! Lebih baik sekarang aku membungkus barang-barang ini sambil menunggu noona meneleponku" ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengambil kantong-kantong belanjaannya dan masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

-000-

** Super Junior Dormitory**

"Hyuuung~ Kenapa dari tadi duduk disana sendirian? Ayo bergabung dengan kami disini!" lengkingan suara terdengar dari arah ruang tengah.

"Aku sedang ingin disini Wookie. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku" ucap Donghae sambil menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya pada sandaran sofa yang tengah didudukinya.

Yeah… dia sedang berada di ruang tamu saat ini.

"Justru karena sikap hyung itu aku jadi khawatir sama hyung, ada apa sih hyung?" Ryeowook akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri hyung-nya itu dengan wajah cemasnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Sudah sana… Kau lanjutkan saja lagi acara menontonnya. Aku tidak apa-apa… Biarkan aku disini dulu sendirian…" ucap Donghae sambil menengadahkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"B-baiklah hyung… Kalau kau ingin kubuatkan sesuatu, katakan saja padaku"

"Baiklah Wookie… Gomawo…"

Ryeowook akhirnya meninggalkan hyung-nya itu sendirian dan kembali bergabung bersama hyungdeul-nya yang lain di ruang tengah.

"Hayoo~~ Ketahuan~ Kau baru saja beli ponsel baru ya, hyung? Makanya kau diam sendirian disini supaya tidak ada yang tahu kalau kau punya ponsel baru… Iya kan hyung?"

Kyuhyun… Sang magnae yang terkenal evil ini datang menghampiri Donghae sambil menggodanya. Namun Donghae hanya diam tidak menanggapinya.

"Ayolah~ Mengaku saja… Kau pasti takut kami semua meledekmu, makanya kau diam disini sejak tadi. Ayolah mengaku hyung~" ucap Kyuhyun lagi sambil menyunggingkan evil smirk andalannya.

Lalu tiba-tiba…

GREP!

"Aaww…! Appo! Hankyung-hyung" Kyuhyun mengaduh sambil memegangi tangan Hankyung yang tengah menjewer telinganya.

"Salahmu sendiri karena mengganggu privasi orang. Sudah sana pergi! Jangan ganggu Hae!" bentak Hankyung, masih menjewer telinga Kyuhyun.

"Huuu~~ Hyung nggak seru~~ Kukira kau akan sependapat denganku untuk meledeknya ramai-ramai" gerutu Kyuhyun yang baru saja lepas dari jeweran Hankyung.

"Diam kau! Kali ini aku tidak setuju denganmu. Kalau mau berniat jahil, lihat-lihat situasi juga… Jangan seperti ini!… Sudah sana pergi! Lanjutkan saja game bodohmu itu!" ujar Hankyung sarkastik.

"Huuu~~ Hyung itu yang bodoh… Bukan game-ku…" cibir Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Mau kujewer lagi eoh?" bentak Hankyung lagi sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan deathglare-nya.

"A-aku tidak bilang apa-apa kok… Arra.. arra.. aku pergi..." Kyuhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Donghae berdua dengan Hankyung.

"Hae-ya… Gwenchanayo? Kenapa wajahmu lesu begitu? Jangan kau pedulikan kata-kata magnae usil itu, ne? Kami tidak akan meledekmu" ucap Hankyung sambil menatap Donghae cemas.

"Bukan begitu Hyung… Dia mengkhianatiku…"

"Mwo? Mengkhianati? Nuguya?" ucap Hankyung dengan mata membelalak kaget.

"Lee Eunhyuk…" sahut Donghae pelan.

"Mwo? Masa sih? Kau bercanda ya? Hyukkie itu bukan tipe orang yang bisa mengkhianati seseorang" ucap Hankyung tak percaya.

"Tapi hyung aku melihatnya sendiri… Dia jalan kaki berduaan dengan Jieun sambil bergandengan tangan dan kelihatan bahagia sekali" ucap Donghae lemas.

"Jinjjayo? Ah… Pasti kau salah orang… Mungkin hanya bayanganmu saja. Kau kan sudah hampir dua minggu ini tidak bertemu dengannya gara-gara jadwalmu yang padat di Taiwan bersama Siwonnie. Kau mungkin terlalu merindukannya. Kau jadi membayangkan yang tidak-tidak" ucap Hankyung, berusaha meyakinkan Donghae.

"Tidak hyung… Itu semua benar, dan aku melihatnya dengan mataku sendiri dengan keadaan sadar sesadar-sadarnya! Arrgghhh… aku benci kalau mengingatnya kembali!" ujar Donghae sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Aish… Hae… Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau istirahat dulu? Kau baru saja pulang dari Taiwan 5 jam yang lalu kan? Pasti kau masih lelah… Lebih baik kau istirahat agar pikiranmu bisa fresh kembali" saran Hankyung yang kasihan melihat keadaan dongsaeng-nya itu.

"Ne… Sepertinya aku memang butuh tidur sebentar… Kalau begitu, aku ke kamarku dulu, ne hyung?" ucap Donghae sambil beranjak sofa yang didudukinya.

"Ne~ Selamat beristirahat~" balas Hankyung pada Donghae.

-000-

** Incheon Airport - 17.00 KST**

"Aish… Katanya sebentar lagi akan sampai, tapi kenapa sampai sekarang belum muncul-mucul juga?" gumam Eunhyuk sambil melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya.

Eunhyuk memperhatikan setiap orang yang berlalu lalang di dekatnya dan senyuman manis langsung tersungging di wajahnya saat ia menangkap sosok yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Noonaa~~" panggil Eunhyuk pada orang tersebut.

Orang tersebut tersenyum lembut pada Eunhyuk sambil merentangkan tangannya.

Bruugghh!

Eunhyuk seketika berlari menerjang orang tersebut dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat. "Sora noona… Bogoshippo…" gumam Eunhyuk manja pada noona-nya tersebut.

"Nado bogoshippo dongsaeng-ah" gumam Sora sambil mengusap kepala Eunhyuk dengan lembut. "Haahh… Ternyata waktu dua tahun telah membuatmu menjadi semakin manja padaku ya?" gurau Sora sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Eunhyuk dan menyentil hidung dongsaeng-nya tersebut dengan gemas.

"Huuu… Noona… Kau ini jahat sekali… Kenapa setelah dua tahun kau baru mengunjungiku? Kau bahkan jarang meneleponku… Kau tega sekali pada dongsaeng satu-satumu ini" ujar Eunhyuk kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hahaha… Mianhae… Dua tahun ini aku sangat sibuk. Menelepon appa dan umma yang di Jepang saja susah, apalagi meneleponmu" gurau Sora lagi sambil mencubit pipi Eunhyuk yang masih menggembung itu.

"Tapi setidaknya luangkanlah waktu untuk meneleponku… Aku rindu pada noona, tahu!" sahut Eunhyuk kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha… Ne… Ne… Arraseo… Baiklah… Setelah ini aku akan rutin meneleponmu seminggu sekali. Jadi kau tidak boleh protes padaku lagi, arra?"

"Mwo? Kenapa cuma seminggu sekali?" protes Eunhyuk lagi.

"Ya! Memangnya kau mau membayar tagihan teleponku nanti? Kau pikir biaya menelepon orang yang berbeda negara itu murah?"

"Ah… Ne… Arraseo" gumam Eunhyuk sambil melepaskan tangannya yang sejak tadi masih bertengger manis di bahu noona-nya tersebut.

"Umm… Jadi… bagaimana? Apa besok kau bisa menemaniku seharian? Aku ingin berkeliling Seoul… aku merindukan kota ini…" pinta Sora pada Eunhyuk.

"Nde… Tentu saja noona… Kajja! Kita pulang" ajak Eunhyuk pada Sora.

Kemudian mereka berdua pun pergi meninggalkan bandara besar tersebut.

-000-

**14 Oktober - 08.00 KST**

** Eunhyuk's Apartment**

"Yak! Lee Eunhyuk! Ireona! Ppalli! Kau jadi menemaniku pergi atau tidak sih?" teriak Sora pada dongsaengnya yang masih tertidur lelap itu.

"Noo…na… Masih ngantuk nih…" gumam Eunhyuk sambil mengucek matanya.

"Katanya kau mau menemaniku berkeliling Seoul… Ini sudah jam delapan tahu! Cepat mandi!" teriak Sora lagi.

"Huu~~ Kau ini mirip dengan umma… Apa kau tidak bisa membangunkanku dengan cara yang lembut? Kenapa pakai acara memukul dan menyipratkan air ke wajahku segala sih?" protes Eunhyuk sambil beranjak bangun dan mengusap wajahnya yang dicripati air oleh noona tersayangnya tersebut.

"Memang aku anak umma…! Karena kau itu bukan tipe orang yang bisa dibangunkan dengan cara baik-baik. Cepatlah mandi!"

"Ne… Tunggu seben—"

Drrt… drrt…

"Ah… Ada telepon" gumam Eunhyuk saat menyadari ada panggilan masuk di ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo"

"…"

"Nde… Ada apa?"

"…"

"Oh… Ne… Aku akan segera kesana" ujar Eunhyuk sebelum mengakhiri pembicaraannya di telepon.

"Nuguya?" tanya Sora penasaran.

"Ahh… Itu Soonhee-noona… Staf SMEnt… Dia menyuruhku untuk datang ke kantor sekarang juga"

"Ah… Kau sibuk ya? Ya sudah… Kalau begitu keliling Seoul-nya tidak jadi sa—"

"Ah! Ani noona… Hanya ada urusan sebentar… Tidak lama… Aku bisa menemani noona seharian ini. Lagipula, kita sudah lama tidak bertemu dan sudah sangat lama tidak pergi jalan-jalan berdua. Aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk jalan-jalan berdua lagi bersama noona"

"Aish… Kau ini… Ya sudah… Kalau begitu cepatlah mandi" suruh Sora pada Eunhyuk.

"Nee~~" sahut Eunhyuk sambil mengambil handuknya dan langsung melesat masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

-000-

** SMEnt - 08.30 KST**

"Eung… Noona… Kau mau ikut denganku atau menungguku di mobil saja?" tawar Eunhyuk pada Sora.

"Apa urusannya lama?" tanya Sora balik.

"Mmm… Kukira ini akan membutuhkan waktu sekitar 20-an menit" ujar Eunhyuk sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"Hmm… Ya sudah… Aku ikut denganmu saja…"

"Ne… Kajja!" ujar Eunhyuk sambil menarik tangan Sora.

Eunhyuk dan Sora masuk ke gedung SMEnt dan memasuki sebuah ruangan yang sepi. Hanya ada seorang yeoja yang sedang membaca secarik kertas di tangannya.

"Annyeong Soonhee-noona…" sapa Eunhyuk ramah.

"Ah… Hyukkie… Kau sudah datang rupanya. Ayo duduk!" ajak Soonhee pada Eunhyuk.

"Mm… Mian noona, ada urusan apa ya? Kenapa pagi-pagi sekali…? Tidak seperti biasanya" tanya Eunhyuk yang nampak tak sabaran.

"Begini Hyuk-ah… Apa kau tahu party yang akan diadakan malam nanti?"

"Mwo? Party apa? Aku tidak tahu…" ucap Eunhyuk dengan wajah bingung.

"Aish… Kupikir kau sudah tahu dari anak-anak Super Junior… Begini… SMent akan mengadakan party nanti malam di hall belakang. Kau boleh mengajak anggota keluargamu ke acara itu. Acara ini dikhususkan untuk seluruh staf dan artis SMEnt beserta keluarganya" jelas Soonhee pada Eunhyuk.

"Umm… Ne… Arraseo… Lalu, apakah hanya ini saja?"

"Ani… Kau diminta untuk berpartisipasi nanti malam" ujar Soonhee sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas yang tadi dibacanya pada Eunhyuk.

"Mwo? Menata konsep—Ah! Apa ada yang ingin melamar seseorang malam nanti?" ucap Eunhyuk sambil memperhatikan kertas tersebut dengan teliti.

"Ne… Nanti malam ada dua orang staf kita yang ingin melamar kekasihnya. Kau bisa segera mengaturnya kan?"

"Nde… Arraseo… Aku bisa melakukannya" ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Ah… Syukurlah… Oh iya, apa kau sudah menyiapkan kado yang bagus untuk Donghae? Besok ulang tahunnya kan?"

"Ne… Tentu saja noona… Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Nanti tinggal kuberikan saja padanya" ucap Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum.

"Bagus! Oh iya, yeoja yang duduk disana itu siapa? Kulihat tadi kau menggandeng tangannya… Apa selingkuhanmu? Wah~~ Kau sudah mulai nakal rupanya Hyuk-ah…" ujar Soonhee menggoda Eunhyuk.

"Yak! Noona… Dia itu noona-ku yang tinggal di Jepang bersama orangtuaku… Dia kesini karena kebetulan dia sedang ada urusan bisnis disini, dan dari kemarin sampai besok pagi dia punya waktu free dari kegiatannya itu" jelas Eunhyuk pada Soonhee.

"Oohh… Kukira dia siapa… Apa kau akan mengajaknya juga nanti malam?"

"Hmm… Molla… Kurasa dia tidak bisa ikut, karena besok pagi-pagi sekali dia harus sudah kembali ke Jepang"

"Apa Donghae sudah tahu tentang noona-mu itu?"

"Hmm… Belum… Donghae belum tahu… Tapi noona-ku tahu Donghae karena aku sering membicarakan Donghae padanya lewat telepon dan dia bisa menerimanya" ujar Eunhyuk

"Hahh… Syukurlah dia bisa menerimanya. Karena akupun sangat mendukung hubungan kalian berdua" ucap Soonhee sambil tersenyum pada Eunhyuk.

"Nde… aku sangat bersyukur sekali dia bisa menerima hubunganku dengan Donghae" ucap Eunhyuk sambil melihat jam tangan di pergelangan tangannya. "Ah… noona… Mianhae… Sudah tidak ada urusan yang penting lagi kan? Aku sudah janji dengan noona-ku untuk mengantarnya keliling Seoul"

"Ah… Ne… Hati-hati…"

"Ne noona… Ppaaii…"

Eunhyuk dan Sora segera pergi dari ruangan itu setelah sebelumnya berpamitan dengan Soonhee.

Namun tanpa Eunhyuk dan Sora sadari, ada sepasang mata yang mengamati mereka dari kejauhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Adakah yang mau?**

**Review pleaaasseee…! ^0^**

**^^ GamshaHAE ^^**

**-Mei Hyun-**


	2. Chapter 2

**~ JEALOUS? ~**

**.**

**By Mei Hyun15**

**.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Main Pair : HaeHyuk**

**Disclaimer :**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Tapi fict ini milik saya dan murni hasil imajinasi saja.**

**Rate : T**

**Warn : yaoi, gaje, typo(s), abal, aneh dsb**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading all ~ ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

** Super Junior Dormitory - 11.00 KST**

Braaakkk!

Donghae yang baru saja pulang membanting agak keras pintu kamarnya.

"Hae-ah… Gwenchana?" Hankyung yang melihat kepulangan Donghae segera menyusul Donghae ke kamarnya karena ia panik saat melihat dongsaeng-nya itu pulang dengan wajah yang terlihat lebih menyedihkan daripada kemarin sore.

"Tidak baik! Sangat buruk malah" jawab Donghae datar.

"Kau ini kenapa lagi sih? Kenapa wajahmu terlihat semakin kusut begitu? Apa ada masalah lagi?" tanya Hankyung hati-hati.

"Lee Eunhyuk… Dia benar-benar namja yang sangat menyebalkan!" umpat Donghae kesal.

"Ya! Kenapa sejak kemarin kau selalu membawa-bawa nama Eunhyuk?" ujar Hankyung bingung.

"Karena memang begitulah kenyataannya… Coba saja tadi hyung ikut denganku ke SMEnt, hyung pasti akan sependapat denganku" ucap Donghae sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

"Memangnya dia kenapa lagi sih, Hae?"

"Kemarin aku mendapatinya jalan berduaan dengan Jieun, dan tadi… Aku mendapatinya jalan berduaan dengan yeoja lain… Apa Eunhyuk mempermainkanku? Sebenarnya dia itu punya berapa banyak selingkuhan sih?" gerutu Donghae kesal.

"Ya ampun Lee Donghae! Kau ini bicara apa? Kenapa kau bisa berpikir se-negatif itu tentang Eunhyuk? Kau juga tahu persis kan, Eunhyuk itu orangnya seperti apa?"

"Ahh… Sudahlah… Kurasa percuma juga membicarakan masalah ini dengan hyung. Kau pasti akan membela Eunhyuk… Sebenarnya yang dongsaeng-mu itu siapa sih? Aku atau Eunhyuk?"

"Ya! Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? Tentu saja kalian berdua adalah dongsaeng-ku. Eunhyuk kan namjachingu-mu, jadi dia juga dongsaeng-ku"

"Tidak lagi mulai besok…" sahut Donghae datar.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hankyung tak mengerti.

"Aku mau putus dengannya… Aku kesal dengannya…"

"Mwo? Putus? Kau yakin, Hae?" Hankyung terlonjak kaget mendengar pernyataan dari mulut Donghae itu. Ia tak menyangka Donghae akan mengatakan hal tersebut

"Yakin… Sudahlah hyung… Aku pusing… Aku mau tidur dulu sebelum latihan untuk nanti malam"

"Ahh… terserah kau sajalah… Aku mau ke Daisy saja… Stok cake kesukaanku sudah habis…" ujar Hankyung sambil menutup pintu kamar Donghae.

-000-

** Daisy Café - 13.30 KST**

"Mwo? Benarkah begitu?" Heechul terlonjak kaget mendengar penuturan Hankyung tentang Donghae.

"Ne Chullie… Bagaimana ini… Kurasa dia benar-benar ingin putus dengan Hyukkie" ujar Hankyung khawatir.

"Donghae itu salah paham… Kurasa yeoja yang dilihatnya tadi di SMEnt bersama Hyukkie itu Sora… soalnya tadi Hyukkie bilang dia sempat mampir ke SMEnt sebentar bersama Sora, sebelum mereka berdua jalan-jalan"

"Mwo? Sora? Nugu?"

"Sora itu noona-nya Hyukkie yang tinggal di Jepang bersama kedua orangtua mereka. Sora ada disini karena dia sedang ada urusan pekerjaan disini."

"Haahh… kukira dia siapa…" ujar Hankyung lega.

"Memangnya kau pikir Sora itu siapa? Kau juga tahu kan, kalau Hyukkie itu tidak akan pernah mungkin punya yang namanya 'selingkuhan'?" ucap Heechul penuh penekanan.

"Ehehe… Mianhae… Itu kan hanya perkiraanku saja… Habisnya aku tidak tahu kalau Hyukkie punya kakak perempuan" ucap Hankyung dengan cengirannya.

"Sama… Aku juga baru tahu tadi… Tadi pagi mereka sempat mampir kesini untuk sarapan… Oh iya, sepertinya cake-mu sudah matang. Tunggu sebentar ne? Biar kuambilkan dulu"

"Ne…"

-000-

** Ruang Latihan - 15.30 KST**

"Yak! Lee Donghae! Kenapa gerakanmu salah terus? Kalian akan perform nanti malam tahu!" bentak seorang koreografer pada Donghae. "Yeorobun! Kita istirahat dulu!" teriak sang koreografer setengah frustasi.

Donghae dengan nafas yang masih tersengal-sengal mengambil air minumnya dan memilih duduk di pojok ruang latihan itu.

"Hyung… Kau itu kenapa sih? Tumben sekali latihanmu kacau begini" ujar Kyuhyun yang memilih duduk disamping Donghae.

"Ne Donghae-ya… Gwenchana? Sepertinya keadaanmu saat ini kurang baik" ujar Zhoumi yang ikut memperhatikan Donghae yang sedang meminum airnya agak kasar.

"Gwenchana… Hanya sedikit bad mood saja…"

"Apa ada masalah? Mungkin bisa kubantu" tawar Zhoumi pada Donghae.

"Gwenchana… Aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri… Gomawo…"

"Yah… Kalau kau bilang begitu sih… Ya sudah… Hwaiting!" Zhoumi menyemangati Donghae sambil menepuk pelan bahu Donghae.

Donghae yang mendengarnya menatap Zhoumi sambil tersenyum.

-000-

** Eunhyuk's Apartment - 20.00 KST**

"Noona… kau bohong padaku…" ujar Eunhyuk dengan wajah cemberut.

"Hufth…" Sora menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati dongsaeng tersayangnya itu.

"Dengar Hyukkie… Ini juga bukan kemauan noona. Tapi noona benar-benar harus kembali malam ini juga ke Jepang. Ada urusan yang harus segera diselesaikan" Sora berusaha untuk menjelaskannya pada Eunhyuk agar Eunhyuk berhenti merajuk seperti ini.

"Tapi noona… Kau baru sebentar sekali berada disini. Aku masih rindu padamu" ucap Eunhyuk manja sambil memeluk tubuh noona kesayangannya itu.

"Hyukkie…" Sora membalas pelukan Eunhyuk dan mengelus kepalanya lembut. "Noona benar-benar harus pergi. Noona janji, kalau bulan depan noona mendapat libur, noona akan kemari bersama umma dan appa kita. Eotte?" ucap Sora memberi penawaran pada adik manjanya itu.

"Jinjja?" Eunhyuk menatap tak percaya pada noona-nya itu.

"Nde… Tapi aku tidak bisa menjanjikannya karena itu tergantung keputusan atasanku nanti" ucap Sora sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Eunhyuk.

"Huuhh… Selalu begitu… Kenapa tidak minta libur saja? Gampang kan?" gerutu Eunhyuk kesal.

PLAK

"Aww"

Sora memukul kepala Eunhyuk pelan.

"Makanya kau jangan berkata yang macam-macam. Aku sedang dalam masa promosi tahu! Mana mungkin aku meminta jatah liburku pada atasanku" gerutu Sora sambil merapikan pakaiannya yang masih berserakan di tempat tidur.

"Aku mana mengerti dengan hal seperti itu" protes Eunhyk pada Sora.

"Sudahlah… Daripada kau menganggur dan terus merajuk seperti itu, lebih baik kau membantuku membereskan barang-barangku. Lagipula, bukankah sebentar lagi kau akan ke SMEnt?"

"Nde… Baiklah kalau begitu" ucap Eunhyuk sambil membantu Sora melipat pakaiannya. "Nanti kita pergi bersama ya noona" pinta Eunhyuk pada Sora.

"Ne…" ucap Sora sambil terus merapikan pakaiannya.

-000-

** SMEnt** - **20.20 KST**

"Kau yakin tidak ingin kuantar sampai bandara noona?" tanya Eunhyuk sekali lagi.

Kini mereka berdua berada di depan gedung megah SMEnt. Mereka berdua baru saja turun dari sebuah taksi yang masih menunggu momen perpisahan kakak beradik yang sangat akrab tersebut.

"Ne… noona yakin… Bukankah acaranya akan mulai 15 menit lagi? Kalau kau mengantar noona, kau akan terlambat. Noona tidak mau melihat dongsaeng tersayang noona ini dimarahi oleh atasannya hanya karena mengantar noona-nya ke bandara" goda Sora pada Eunhyuk.

"Ya! Noona! Kenapa kau senang sekali menggoda dongsaeng-mu ini" protes Eunhyuk sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aigoo… Manis sekali… Ternyata kau sama sekali tidak berubah ya? Tetap saja pemalu seperti ini… Padahal kau ini namja" ledek Sora.

"Ya! Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan gender. Kau ini menyebalkan sekali noona!" ucap Eunhyuk sambil memukul pelan bahu noona-nya itu.

"Menyebalkan tetapi bisa membuatmu merindukan sosok ini kan?" goda Sora lagi.

"Aish…" gumam Eunhyuk sesaat sebelum memeluk tubuh Sora. "Nde… Aku sangat merindukan noona… Aku ingin kembali ke masa anak-anak kita dulu agar bisa terus bersama dengan noona" ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sora.

"Aish… Pabbo! Mana bisa seperti itu" Sora menepuk pelan punggung Eunhyuk lalu membalas pelukan Eunhyuk.

"Jagalah dirimu baik-baik dan berhentilah bersikap manja seperti ini. Kau ini namja dan umurmu sudah tidak tergolong anak remaja lagi, jadi dewasalah sedikit. Jangan terus-terusan seperti ini" pesan Sora pada Eunhyuk sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Dan yang terpenting, jagalah hubunganmu baik-baik dengan namjachingu-mu itu. Noona merestui hubungan kalian. Dan belajarlah untuk mengendalikan perasaanmu mulai dari sekarang. Namjachingu-mu itu artis besar. Dia pasti akan berintraksi dengan banyak orang. Kalau kau tidak pandai mengendalikan perasaanmu, kau akan terus merasa cemburu dengannya dan hubungan kalian lama kelamaan akan renggang dan berakhir. Noona tidak mau dongsaeng kesayangan noona ini melakukan kesalahan bodoh seperti itu. Arra?" ucap Sora bijak.

"Ne…" angguk Eunhyuk pelan. "Ah! Noona! Aku lupa memberikan sesuatu padamu" ucap Eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

Sora mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Ia melihat adik tersayangnya itu—Eunhyuk—mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan dari dalam tas yang dibawanya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sora penasaran.

"Ini…" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menyodorkan bungkusan itu pada Sora.

Sora membuka bagian atas bungkusan tersebut. Namun ia tidak bisa memastikan benda apa yang dibawanya karena benda tersebut terbungkus oleh kertas kado.

"Ini untukku?" tanya Sora memastikan.

"Ne… Itu memang kusiapkan untuk noona. Spesial untuk noona" ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengulas gummy smile miliknya di wajah manisnya.

"Jeongmal gomawo Hyukkie" Sora memeluk Eunhyuk erat, lalu melepaskan pelukannya setelah beberapa saat.

"Cheonma noona… Noona bukanya kalau sudah sampai dirumah saja ne? Jangan dibuka saat masih diperjalanan nanti" pinta Eunhyuk pada Sora.

"Ne…" Sora mengangguk sambil membelai kepala Eunhyuk yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Noona harus pergi sekarang" ucap Sora sambil menangkup kedua pipi Eunhyuk dan mencium kening namja tersebut.

"Nde… hati-hati noona. Sampaikan salamku pada appa dan umma" ucap Eunhyuk sambil memeluk Sora sekali lagi.

"Ne…" ucap Sora sambil melepas pelukan Eunhyuk dan tersenyum padanya. "Noona pergi dulu ne? Jagalah kesehatanmu dan jangan lupa menelepon kami setiap minggunya" ucap Sora sebelum masuk ke dalam taksi yang sudah menunggu sejak tadi.

"Ne noona. Arraseo" ucap Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah… noona pergi" ucap Sora sebelum menyuruh sang supir taksi untuk mengemudikan taksinya.

"Ppai noonaaa~~" ucap Eunhyuk sambil melambaikan tangannya pada taksi dimana noona-nya berada tersebut hingga taksi tersebut hilang dari pandangannya.

"Haahh… baiklah… Sepertinya aku harus segera ke ruang practice. Mereka pasti sudah ada disana!" gumam Eunhyuk sambil melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung tersebut.

**Other side…**

"Ck… Sial! Awas saja kau nanti. Kau pasti akan menyesal" decak seorang namja yang sejak tadi mengintip kakak beradik itu dari kejauhan.

-000-

** Ruang Latihan**

"Annyeong" sapa Eunhyuk ramah pada mereka semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Annyeong Hyuk-ah… Kajja masuk! Latihan sebentar lagi akan segera dimulai." sambut Hankyung hangat.

Semua yang ada disana terlihat begitu ceria dan fresh… Mereka semua menyambut kedatangan Eunhyuk dengan senyuman hangat. Berbeda dengan Donghae… Sejak mengetahui kedatangan Eunhyuk, dia hanya diam dan menatap Eunhyuk tajam.

'Eh? Apa hanya perasaanku saja? Kenapa sepertinya Donghae tidak senang dengan kehadiranku disini? Ada apa dengannya? Bukankah yang seharusnya marah itu aku? Kan sudah hampir seminggu ini dia tidak menghubungiku' pikir Eunhyuk saat melihat tatapan tak suka dari Donghae padanya.

"Umm… mianhae… Aku baru bisa melihat latihan kalian sekarang. Begini… Setelah kupikirkan baik-baik… Konsep acara untuk lagu Marry U sudah kuputuskan, dan kurasa konsep ini sangatlah romantis untuk momen hari ini" ujar Eunhyuk.

"Gwenchana…" ujar Hankyung sambil tersenyum. "Jadi kau sudah menemukan ide yang bagus? Apa itu?" sambungnya lagi.

"Begini…"

Eunhyuk kemudian menjelaskan semua ide yang didapatnya pada semuanya yang ada di ruangan tersebut dan mereka semua yang ada disana mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang telah Eunhyuk rencanakan.

-000-

** SMEnt Hall - 22.00 KST**

"Huufftthh… ada apa dengannya?" gumam Eunhyuk sambil menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Kenapa waktu latihan tadi dia diam saja? Dia bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku… Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini… Apa ada yang salah denganku? Tapi apa?" gumamnya lagi seorang diri.

"Hyuk-ah… Gwenchana?" tiba-tiba suara seseorang menginterupsinya.

"Oh… Ternyata kau Zhou… Kukira siapa…" desah Eunhyuk lega ketika mendapati Zhoumi, si empunya suara. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" ucap Eunhyuk heran.

"Tidak… Hanya memastikan kalau kau baik-baik saja… Kulihat sejak tadi kau hanya diam sendiri disini. Wae? Apa ada masalah yang mengganggumu?" tanya Zhoumi heran.

"Ani…" Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya. "Oh iya… Aku rasa ada yang berbeda dengan Hae hari ini… Apa dia baik-baik saja? Dia tidak sedang sakit kan?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan wajah khawatir.

"Hmm… Molla… Tapi dia tidak sakit kok… Akhir-akhir ini dia hanya bilang kalau dia sedang bad mood…" jawab Zhoumi sambil menggendikkan bahunya.

"Oh… Kukira dia sakit… Syukurlah kalau begitu…" desah Eunhyuk lega.

"Hmm… Oh iya, kalau kau sedang tidak ada masalah, kenapa kau tidak bergabung dengan kami saja? Kenapa malah diam menyendiri disini?" tanya Zhoumi pada Eunhyuk.

"Ah… tidak… Terima kasih. Aku harus menunggu Soonhee noona. Masih ada urusan yang belum kuselesaikan dengannya" tolak Eunhyuk halus.

"Oh… baiklah. Kalau begitu aku kembali kesana dulu ne?… Sampai nanti" ucap Zhoumi sambil tersenyum pada Eunhyuk sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk.

"Huuffthh… Mudah-mudahan saja apa yang dikatakan Zhoumi tadi itu benar. Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Hae" gumam Eunhyuk sebelum meneguk minuman yang sejak tadi dibawanya.

-000-

**15 Oktober - 00.01 KST**

"…3… 2… 1…"

DUARR… DUARR…

Suara letusan kembang api di langit malam itu lebih memeriahkan suasana pesta yang diselenggarakan di hall belakang gedung agensi besar yang megah tersebut.

Semua yang hadir di acara tersebut berteriak dan tersenyum ceria, bersamaan dengan menyalanya kembang api tersebut. Ada yang berpelukan dengan pasangan, keluarga maupun sahabatnya. Ada yang hanya saling berjabat tangan, dan ada juga yang saling berangkulan. Semuanya terlihat begitu bahagia menikmati moment kembang api ini.

Begitu pula dengan Eunhyuk. Ia tersenyum melihat momen bahagia yang ada disekitarnya. Heechul yang terlihat begitu bahagia dalam pelukan Hankyung. Kyuhyun yang melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sungmin. Yesung yang merangkul Ryeowook. Siwon yang memeluk tubuh Kibum dari belakang dan Henry yang bergandengan tangan erat dengan Zhoumi sambil saling melempar senyum. Benar-benar suasana yang hangat dan bahagia bukan?

Lalu dimanakah Donghae?

Entahlah… Diantara semua member Super Junior, hanya dialah satu-satunya member yang tidak terlihat disana. Entah dia sedang melakukan apa dan sedang berada dimana.

Namun, tiba-tiba suara seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk-ah… Tolong beritahu mereka. Waktunya tampil!" teriak Soonhee dari kejauhan.

"Baik noona" angguk Eunhyuk sebelum memalingkan wajahnya ke arah 5 pasangan bahagia itu. "Ya! Kalian semua! Sudah, sudah… Kalian bisa menunda acara bermesraan kalian nanti. Sekarang waktunya tampil" teriak Eunhyuk pada ke 10 orang dihadapannya tersebut.

"Aish… hyung… Kau ini mengganggu saja" decak Kyuhyun kesal sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin.

"Sudahlah Kyu… Bukankah kau harus segera tampil?" ucap Sungmin menengahi sambil membelai kedua pipi Kyuhyun dengan jemarinya.

"Ne… ne… Baiklah" ucap Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin.

"Kalian semua, fighting!" teriak Heechul, Sungmin, Kibum dan Yesung, memberi seemangat pada pasangan mereka.

"Nee~~" ucap para anggota Super Junior tersebut sambil mengulas senyum mereka.

"Oh iya" ucap Hankyung tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa chagi?" tanya Heechul.

"Kalian berempat… Kau chagi… Kibum, Yesung dan Sungmin… Kuharap kalian tetap berada di tempat ini karena kami akan memberikan kejutan untuk kalian nanti" ucap Hankyung sambil tersenyum.

"Mwo?" kaget keempat orang tersebut.

"Kejutan ap—"

"Bye"

Belum sempat Heechul menanyakannya, Hankyung sudah melesat pergi untuk bergabung dengan ke-enam dongsaeng-nya yang telah melangkah terlebih dulu jauh di depannya.

"Hyukkie-ya… Apa maksudnya?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Hmm… Kalian tunggu saja ne? Ppai…" ucap Eunhyuk sambil melesat pergi menyusul ketujuh personel Super Junior tersebut.

-000-

**00.15 KST**

_**Love oh baby my girl, guden naui jonbu**_

_**nunbushige arumdaun naui shinbu, shini jushin sonmul**_

_(Love oh baby my girl, You are my all_

_So beautifully radiant, my bride, A gift from God)_

"Ah! Sudah mulai!" pekik Eunhyuk. Ia segera berlari ke arah depan panggung.

"Ah… mianhae Shindong-sshi" ucap Eunhyuk ketika ia menghampiri salah seorang staff yang sedang bertugas. "Anda ingat dengan rencana yang saya katakan tadi kan?" ucap Eunhyuk memastikan.

"Nde Eunhyuk-sshi… Saya mengingatnya dengan baik. Wae? Apa anda ingin merubah rencana anda?" tanya staff bernama Shindong tersebut.

"Ah… ani… Hanya memastikan anda ingat atau tidak. Ah… saya benar-benar meminta tolong pada anda. Tolong jalankan rencana ini dengan baik. Nanti Nari-sshi akan datang membantu. Saya sudah menghubunginya tadi" jelas Eunhyuk pada staff tersebut.

"Nde Eunhyuk-ssi… Saya mengerti" angguk Shindong pada Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah Shindong-sshi… Selamat bekerja" ucap Eunhyuk pada Shindong sambil tersenyum.

'Ah… Aku sudah tidak sabar dengan 'bagian' itu nanti' gumam Eunhyuk dalam hati sambil berjalan riang menghampiri Sungmin, Kibum, Heechul dan Yesung.

"Hei… Apa yang kau sembunyikan dari kami? Ayo cepat beritahu kami!" paksa Heechul yang melihat Eunhyuk senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Hehehe… sabar hyung…" ucap Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum lagi.

"Eunhyukkiee~~" kini Kibum yang terlihat tidak sabar.

"Ra-ha-si-a" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibirnya dan tersenyum kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Waahh… Ga yangka kalau fict ini bakalan dapet respon yang bagus ^^**

**Baiklah… ini balasan reviewnya :-)**

**aninda c. octa : **hehehe… ne… ini udah lanjut :)

**kyukyu : **ini udah lanjut. Semoga suka ^^

**anchofishy : **hehe… iya… yang liat emang hae kok. Tuh… *nunjuk cerita di atas* :p

**nurul. : **hehehe… iya… ini udah lanjut :)

**Aiyu Kie : **ne… ini udah update kilat ^^

**Arit291 : **hahaha… :D

**leehyunseok99 : **iya… kamu bener. Tapi berhubung kemarin libur, mood menulis saya jadi bagus. Ini udah lanjut ^^

**Lee Eun In : **ne… itu Hae. Ini udah lanjut yah :)

**sweetyhaehyuk : **ne… ini udah lanjut :)

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih buat readers yang sudah mereview ^^**

**Terima kasih juga buat yang udah nge-favs fict ini ^^**

**Gimana dengan yang ini?**

**Masih ada yang mau kah?**

**Review pleaaasseee…! ^0^**

**^^ GamshaHAE ^^**

**-Mei Hyun-**


	3. Chapter 3

**~ JEALOUS? ~**

**.**

**By Mei Hyun15**

**.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Main Pair : HaeHyuk**

**Disclaimer :**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Tapi fict ini milik saya dan murni hasil imajinasi saja.**

**Rate : T**

**Warn : yaoi, gaje, typo(s), abal, aneh dsb**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading all ~ ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

_**yejonbutho norul wihe junbihan**_

_**ne sone bidnanun banjirul badajwo**_

_(Accept this shining ring in my hand_

_That I've prepared from awhile back)_

'_Ah! Sebentar lagi!'_ pekik Eunhyuk girang dalam hatinya. Ia tampak melamun sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ya! Lee Eunhyuk! Mengapa sejak tadi kau terus tersenyum seperti orang gila begitu? Ayo cepat katakan pada kami apa maksud perkataan Hannie tadi!" tanya Heechul tak sabaran.

"Sudahlah hyung… Bersabarlah sebentar lagi. Kau pasti akan menyukainya. Aku jamin" ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Heechul.

"Iisshh! Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan!" decak Heechul kesal sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan bersama mereka?" tanya Yesung penuh selidik sambil menatap Eunhyuk tajam.

"H-hyung… Aish… Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau ini menyeramkan sekali" ucap Eunhyuk bergidik ngeri melihat ekspresi serius Yesung.

"Makanya, ayo cepat katakan Hyukkie!" kali ini Sungmin yang terlihat begitu tak sabaran.

"Hyung… Kumohon… Tunggulah sebentar lagi" ucap Eunhyuk memelas.

"Ck… Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan!" decak Kibum sebal sambil melirik Eunhyuk tajam.

-000-

_**pyongseng gyothe issulge I do**_**, **_**nol saranghanun gol I do**_

_**nungwa bigawado akkyojumyonso I do**_

_(For a lifetime I'll be by your side I do_, _Loving you I do_

_Cherishing you through the snow and rain, I do)_

"Nah! Sudah waktunya!" pekik Eunhyuk tiba-tiba, mengagetkan keempat orang yang berada disekelilingnya—Heechul, Yesung, Sungmin dan Kibum.

"Yak! Dasar anak autis! Kenapa kau suka sekali memekik seperti itu? Bikin kaget saja" ucap Heechul sambil memukul kepala Eunhyuk.

"Appo hyung…" rengek Eunhyuk sambil menunduk dan mengelus-elus kepalanya.

Sejenak kemudian ia menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. "Hyungdeul, Bummie bersiap-siaplah. Sebentar lagi mereka datang" ucap Eunhyuk sambil merapikan bajunya.

"Mwo?" kaget keempat orang tersebut.

"Nugu?" tanya Kibum.

"Nah… Itu mereka" sahut Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum cerah. Menunjuk ke arah empat orang namja yang datang dari arah panggung.

"Kalian…"

"Nde… Kami datang" ucap Hankyung mewakili ketiga dongsaengnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kajja chagi" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggandeng tangan Sungmin.

"Eh? Memangnya kita mau kemana?" sahut Sungmin bingung.

"Tentu saja naik ke atas panggung" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengulas senyumnya.

"Hyung…" panggil Ryeowook pada Yesung. Lalu ia langsung menyeret Yesung yang masih terlihat bingung itu untuk naik ke atas panggung bersamanya.

"Ayo Cinderella" ucap Hankyung lembut pada Heechul.

Heechul hanya tersenyum membalas ucapan namjachingu-nya itu. Pipinya merona merah karena panggilan Hankyung untuk dirinya tersebut.

"Bummie… Nae Snow White… Kajja" Siwon langsung melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Kibum dan menuntun Kibum untuk naik ke atas panggung bersamanya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum gembira melihat ekspresi ke 4 pasangan tersebut. Namun ketika teman-temannya mulai meninggalkannya satu persatu, rona bahagia yang sejak tadi Eunhyuk perlihatkan memudar seketika. Berganti dengan raut sedih bercampur bingung sekaligus khawatir.

Mata indahnya bergerak kesana kemari mencari sesuatu. Mencari sosok yang sedari tadi ditunggunya. Sosok romantis yang mengajaknya untuk naik ke atas panggung dalam lamunannya tadi.

Ya… Ia mencari sosok Lee Donghae… Namjachingu yang amat ia sayangi dan cintai… Namun entah dimana namja itu sekarang. Yang jelas, Eunhyuk tidak melihat Donghae bersama Hankyung, Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook tadi.

'_Hae-ya… Kau dimana? Kenapa tidak datang menghampiriku dan mengajakku untuk naik ke atas panggung seperti yang lainnya?'_ batin Eunhyuk sedih sambil melangkahkan kakinya lambat-lambat menuju ke arah depan panggung.

"Ah!" sentak Eunhyuk tiba-tiba saat matanya menangkap siluet seseorang yang amat dicintainya.

Ia melihat Donghae berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan bersama Jessica, yeoja yang dikabarkan pernah menjalin hubungan dengan namjachingu-nya itu. Ia benar-benar menatap tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Hae… Kau…"

-000-

_**nawa gyorhonhejulle?**_

_(Will you marry me?)_

_**I do…**_

Semua yang hadir bertepuk tangan riuh

"CHUKKAE YO~~"

Teriak mereka semua berbarengan. Sambil memeluk pasangan masing-masing dengan perasaan bahagia.

"Waahh… Yeoja-yeoja itu pasti bahagia sekali" gumam Eunhyuk takjub melihat adegan pelamaran yang amat romantis di atas panggung tersebut. Namun hatinya lagi-lagi terasa sakit saat melihat Donghae—namjachingu-nya sedang menatap Jessica dengan pandangan sendu nan lembut miliknya.

"Hyukkie~~!" panggil Sungmin sambil melambaikan tangannya dari atas panggung. Ia tampak sangat bahagia dalam pelukan sang namjachingu, Kyuhyun.

"Ne hyung" balas Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum dan balas melambai pada Sungmin.

"Hyukkie hyung… Ayo kemari!" kini gantian Ryeowook yang meneriaki Eunhyuk.

Namun, saat Eunhyuk hendak menoleh ke arah Ryeowook dan membalas ucapannya, tiba-tiba saja nafasnya tercekat. Mata indahnya membelalak sempurna karena kaget melihat pemandangan yang tiba-tiba saja ditangkap oleh kedua bola matanya.

Ya… Entah siapa yang memulai duluan, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Donghae dan Jessica berciuman mesra di atas panggung.

Dada Eunhyuk terasa sesak seketika dan matanya mulai memerah, menahan desakan air mata yang terus menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

Dengan hati yang teramat pedih, Eunhyuk berlari dari tempatnya berdiri menuju ke ruang istirahat tempatnya meletakkan tas yang dibawanya tadi tanpa mempedulikan teriakan kencang dari hyungdeul dan saengdeul-nya.

"Hyukkie-hyung!" panggil Kyuhyun keras.

"Hyung!" Ryeowook pun ikut meneriaki Eunhyuk.

Namun Eunhyuk yang mereka panggil telah hilang dari pandangan mereka.

Donghae yang mendengar teriakan tersebut segera menolehkan pandangannya ke tempat Eunhyuk berdiri tadi.

Ya… Sejak awal namja ini sudah tahu bahwa namjachingunya, Eunhyuk telah lama berdiri disana. Ia juga tahu kalau Eunhyuk terus terusan memandanginya dengan raut wajah sedih bercampur bingung.

Namun rupanya rasa cemburunya pada Eunhyuk yang dirasakannya beberapa hari belakangan ini lebih mendominasi dirinya. Ia tidak menolak ciuman yang tiba-tiba Jessica lakukan padanya. Bahkan saat ia melihat Eunhyuk berlari menjauhi panggung dengan mata yang sudah basah pun, ia tidak berusaha untuk mengejar namjachingu-nya itu.

Entahlah apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat ini. Yang jelas, ia tidak peduli dengan Eunhyuk, bagaimanapun keadaan namja tersebut saat ini.

-000-

Eunhyuk tampak duduk meringkuk di salah satu sudut ruangan tersebut. Kedua lututnya ia lipat dan peluk. Kepalanya ia benamkan di antara kedua lututnya yang ia tekuk tersebut.

Ia berusaha meredam isakannya. Berusaha untuk tidak meneteskan air matanya. Mencoba untuk menjadi tegar.

"…_dewasalah sedikit"_

"…_jagalah hubunganmu baik-baik dengan namjachingu-mu itu"_

"…_belajarlah untuk mengendalikan perasaanmu karena namjachingu-mu itu seorang artis besar yang berinteraksi dengan banyak orang"_

"_jangan melakukan kesalahan bodoh"_

Kata-kata bijak dari noona-nya beberapa jam yang lalu terus terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

Kemudian ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menghadap ke cermin yang memantulkan refleksi dirinya.

"Lee Eunhyuk, kau tidak boleh seperti ini. Kau harus kuat. Kau tidak boleh terlihat lemah seperti ini. Kalau kau lemah seperti ini, itu hanya akan menyusahkan Lee Donghae namjachingu-mu. Ingat! Lee Donghae namjachingu-mu itu adalah artis besar. Kau tidak boleh egois!"

PLAK!

Eunhyuk menepuk kedua pipinya dan menghapus air mata yang mulai mengering di pipi dan disekitar mata indahnya. Berusaha untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri agar ia tidak menangis lagi.

"Fighting Lee Eunhyuk! Kau tidak boleh seperti ini. Kau harus tersenyum. Ya… Harus tersenyum" ucapnya sambil mengelus kedua pipi putihnya dan mengulas senyumnya.

Tok, tok, tok

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan yang berasal dari luar pintu ruangan tersebut yang membuat Eunhyuk tersentak kaget.

"Hyukkie-ya…"

Eunhyuk segera menuju ke arah pintu tersebut dan memutar kenop pintunya setelah sebelumnya memutar kunci pintu tersebut terlebih dahulu.

"Heechul hyung" ucap Eunhyuk saat mendapati orang yang tadi mengetuk pintu tersebut. "Mianhae tadi tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Aku sudah tidak tahan untuk buang air kecil. Hehehe…" kekeh Eunhyuk sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

Yah… Dia tidak mau membuat hyung terdekatnya ini khawatir karena tingkah tiba-tibanya tadi.

"Jeongmal?" tanya Heechul tak percaya.

"Ne" angguk Eunhyuk.

"Lalu, kenapa kau mengunci pintu ruangan ini?" tanya Heechul lagi dengan pandangan menginterograsi.

"Ng… Tadi aku mengganti pakaianku di dalam, jadi aku mengunci pintunya supaya tidak ada yang masuk ke dalam" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Ya… Eunhyuk memang tidak berbohong soal mengganti pakaiannya itu. Namun alasannya mengunci pintu tersebut bukan hanya untuk berganti baju, tapi juga untuk mencegah orang lain masuk ke dalam supaya tidak ada yang tahu kalau namja manis ini tadi sempat menangis cukup lama di dalam.

"Oh… Syukurlah kalau begitu. Tadi hyung sempat mengkhawatirkanmu karena kau berlari dengan wajah pucat. Kukira kau sakit"

"Umm… Mianhae hyung" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam dalam.

"Sudahlah Hyukkie… Kajja! Kita bergabung bersama yang lainnya di hall belakang" ajak Heechul sambil merangkul Eunhyuk dan berjalan menuju hall belakang dimana teman-teman mereka yang lainnya berkumpul.

**Sementara itu di hall belakang…**

"YA! Ikan bodoh! Apa yang telah kau perbuat pada Eunhyukkie?" bentak Siwon marah pada Donghae yang kini berdiri pasrah karena Siwon yang notabene lebih tinggi darinya tengah mencengkram erat kerah kemeja yang dipakainya.

Untunglah mereka berdiri jauh dari keramaian orang-orang yang menghadiri pesta tersebut. Sehingga orang-orang tersebut tidak sadar bahwa kedua orang ini tengah bertengkar.

"Apa maksudmu? Tiba-tiba saja kau menarikku kemari dan seenaknya membentakku seperti ini" sahut Donghae sambil menatap Siwon datar.

"Ya! Kau pikir aku sudah buta, eoh? Kau pikir aku tidak melihat kejadian diatas panggung tadi? Kau dan yeoja itu berciuman tepat saat Eunhyukkie melihat ke arah kalian. Apa maumu hah?" cengkraman Siwon menguat di kerah kemeja Donghae.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur Choi Siwon-ssi. Itu semua bukan urusanmu" sahut Donghae dingin sambil menatap wajah Siwon dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kau bilang ini bukan urusanku? Ya! Tentu saja ini urusanku karena Hyukkie adalah teman baik Kibum, namjachingu-ku" ucap Siwon penuh penekanan.

"Huh? Begitukah? Terserah padamu saja" ucap Donghae enteng sambil menepis tangan Siwon dan melepas cengkraman tangan Siwon pada kerah kemeja yang dikenakannya. "Kau merepotkan dirimu sendiri tuan Choi" ucap Donghae sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Siwon dan berjalan mendekati Jessica yang juga melangkah menghampirinya.

Siwon hanya menghembuskan nafasnya kasar saat melihat Jessica bergelayut manja di lengan Donghae dengan wajah centilnya.

"Huh! Dasar kekanakan! Kalau saja drama itu sudah selesai diproduksi, sudah kuhajar wajah bodohnya itu!" umpat Siwon kesal sambil mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"Siwonnie" panggil Kibum yang baru saja datang. "Gwenchana?" tanya Kibum cemas saat melihat wajah Siwon yang terlihat tengah menahan amarahnya.

"Nde Bummie… Gwenchana…" ucap Siwon sambil memeluk tubuh Kibum.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yesung yang baru saja datang bersama Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Nan gwenchana hyung… Tidak ada apa-apa" ucap Siwon menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Jeongmal?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Nde" angguk Siwon pelan.

"Wonnie, tadi aku melihat Hae bersamamu. Kemana dia? Kenapa dia tidak ada disini?" tanya Sungmin pada Siwon.

"Entahlah hyung… Tadi dia pergi begitu saja tanpa memberitahuku mau kemana" bohong Siwon lagi.

"Bukankah bocah itu terlihat aneh beberapa hari belakangan ini? Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Yesung heran.

"Molla" Kyuhyun menggendikkan bahunya.

"Dia hanya bilang pada kami kalau dia sedang badmood" sahut Zhoumi yang baru saja datang menyusul bersama dengan kekasih imut nan menggemaskannya, Henry.

"Haahh… Biarkan saja dulu hyung… Biar dia mendinginkan kepalanya dulu" sahut Siwon sambil mengambil minuman yang tadi dibawakan Kibum untuknya.

"Eoh? Ternyata kalian sudah berkumpul disini… Kajja rayakan pesta ini!" ajak Hankyung yang baru saja datang bersama Heechul dan Eunhyuk.

"Ne~~" sahut mereka semua kompak.

-000-

"…e…"

"…ae…"

"Ya! Hae-oppa!" Jessica memukul bahu Donghae gemas.

Ya… Sejak pergi bersama Jessica tadi, namja itu jadi lebih banyak diam dan melamun ketimbang mengobrolkan sesuatu dengan yeoja tersebut hingga membuat Jessica jengah melihat tingkahnya.

Donghae hanya melirik Jessica sekilas, lalu kembali melayangkan pandangannya pada sekumpulan orang yang masih tampak asyik menikmati suasana pesta tersebut.

"Ck… Oppa… Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Tadi oppa bilang ingin menghabiskan waktumu disini bersamaku. Lalu kenapa oppa malah mengacuhkanku seperti ini?" protes Jessica pada Donghae.

"Sica… Diamlah! Aku pusing mendengar ocehanmu itu" desah Donghae sambil mengambil ponselnya dan memandangi wallpaper ponselnya tersebut.

Jessica memutar bola matanya malas saat melihat foto apa yang Donghae jadikan wallpaper untuk ponselnya tersebut.

Grep!

Jessica seketika menyambar ponsel Donghae dan menekan-nekan tombolnya dengan cepat.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan pada ponselku?" teriak Donghae pada Jessica.

"Tentu saja menghapus foto namja menyebalkan itu. Untuk apa oppa menyimpan fotonya kalau oppa sudah dikhianati olehnya?" ucap Jessica sambil menatap Donghae tajam. "Lagipula dia juga sudah merebut oppa dariku. Jadi sekarang saatnya aku merebut oppa darinya"

"Mwo?" sentak Donghae kaget. "Sejak kapan aku—"

"Oppa… Sudah sejak lama aku menaruh perasaan padamu. Kenapa kau tidak peka juga? Dan kenapa oppa lebih memilih bersama namja menyebalkan itu daripada memilih bersamaku? Kenapa oppa hanya menatapnya? Kenapa oppa tidak pernah menoleh padaku yang selalu ada disekeliling oppa dan memperhatikan oppa? Kenapa oppa?" ucap Jessica lirih sambill mengguncangkan kedua bahu Donghae.

Donghae hanya terpaku mendengar semua ucapan Jessica. Ia menundukkan wajahnya sejenak dan mengusap wajahnya kasar saat telinganya mendengar isakan kecil Jessica yang masih duduk disampingnya.

"Hhh… Mianhae…" desah Donghae sebelum merengkuh tubuh Jessica ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hiks… Apakah sudah tidak ada kesempatan lagi untukku, untuk memilikimu oppa?" lirih Jessica dalam pelukan Donghae.

"Entahlah… Tapi aku akan mencobanya" ucap Donghae sambil memejamkan matanya dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jessica.

'_Hahaha… Akhirnya kau menyerah juga Lee Donghae. Mulai saat ini dan untuk seterusnya, kau adalah milikku'_ ucap Jessica dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

-000-

"Hyukkie" panggil seseorang pada Eunhyuk yang terlihat sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Ne Sungmin hyung. Wae?" sahut Eunhyuk sambil menoleh pada orang yang memanggilnya tersebut.

"Kau sedang mengerjakan apa?" tanya Sungmin sambil melihat layar laptop Eunhyuk.

"Ung… Ini project baru hyung" ucap Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum.

"Hm? Maksudmu lagu baru? Untuk siapa?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Entahlah hyung… Aku masih belum tahu lagu ini untuk sia—"

Drrt drrt ddrrrtt

"Ah! Mianhae hyung. Ada telepon" ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana yang dipakainya.

"Ne… Angkatlah dulu" angguk Sungmin.

"Yeoboseyo"

"…"

"Ne… Aku akan segera kesana" ucap Eunhyuk sebelum mengantongi ponselnya lagi.

"Nugu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Hae…" sahut Eunhyuk singkat.

"Apa yang dia katakan padamu? Tumben tidak lama seperti biasanya"

"Dia ingin bertemu denganku di belakang hall ini" sahut Eunhyuk.

"Mwo? Memangnya dia dimana? Kenapa tidak dia saja yang datang mencarimu?" Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan heran.

"Molla" Eunhyuk menggendikkan bahunya. "Mungkin saja saat ini dia sedang ada urusan. Jadi supaya bisa lebih cepat bertemu, dia meneleponku dan memintaku untuk datang menemuinya disana" ucap Eunhyuk sambil membereskan laptopnya dan beberapa bungkus snack yang sempat dimakannya tadi.

"Hyukkie" panggil Sungmin lagi.

"Hmm" gumam Eunhyuk menanggapi.

"Apa perlu kutemani? Wajahmu terlihat pucat. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sungmin khawatir.

"Gwenchana hyung… Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan saja karena jalan-jalan terus sejak kemarin"

"Jalan-jalan?" ulang Sungmin dengan dahi yang mengerut.

"Eung! Noona-ku datang. Tapi beberapa jam yang lalu dia sudah pulang kembali ke Jepang" ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sungmin terkekeh melihatnya dan menepuk pundak Eunhyuk. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Pergilah" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Ne hyung… Gomawo"

-000-

Seorang namja manis nampak duduk termenung sendiri. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Sesekali tangannya meremas tangan lainnya.

"Apa yang ingin Hae katakan padaku? Tumben sekali dia begini" gumamnya pelan sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Haahh… Mengapa lama sekali?" ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengelus-elus lengannya yang mulai terasa dingin.

Beberapa kali ia memejamkan matanya sesaat. Namun, bayangan itu kembali berputar dipikirannya. Bayangan dimana ia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana namjachingu-nya tengah berciuman dengan yeoja yang sempat digosipkan mempunyai hubungan dengan namjachingu-nya itu.

"Huufftthh…" helanya sambil memejamkan matanya lagi dan mengingat-ingat kata-kata bijak noona-nya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Tenanglah Hyukkie… Berpikirlah positif… Jangan memikirkan yang tidak-tidak… Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja" gumamnya lagi sambil mencoba untuk mengulas senyumnya.

"Lee Eunhyuk"

Eunhyuk tersentak kaget mendengarnya.

Bukan… Bukan karena panggilan tersebut telah membuyarkan lamunannya secara tiba-tiba, tapi karena suara yang memanggilnya tersebut adalah suara orang yang amat sangat dikenalnya. Terlebih lagi cara memanggil orang tersebut kepadanya. Benar-benar membuatnya kaget setengah mati.

'_Kenapa? Kenapa dia memanggilku seperti itu? Apakah sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa hubunganku dengannya?'_ gumam Eunhyuk dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeooonngg… Saya balik lagi ^0^**

**Mianhae atas keterlambatan saya mempublish fict ini. Tugas sekolah saya menumpuk dan sekarang saya lagi UAS. Ini pun curi curi waktu buat ngetik disela-sela waktu belajar saya **** *curcol***

**Jadi… mian kalau cerita ini aneh dan kurang memuaskan #bow#**

**Oke… Ini balasan untuk yang mereview chap sebelumnya ^^**

**myfishychovy** : nah… tentang kejutan yang dirahasiain Hyuk udah tau kan? *nunjuk cerita di atas*. Iya… Hyuk bukan member SuJu. Dia bolak balik ke SM karena dia kerja disana (silahkan membayangkan sendiri kerjaan Hyukkie seperti apa) ^^. Untuk member Suju di fict ini saya pakai member SuJu M formasi lama (Hankyung, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Zhoumi & Henry)

**Lee Eun In** : nah… rencana Hyukkie udah tau kan? Ne… ini udah lanjut ^^

**anchofishy** : sebenernya yang punya ide itu Hyukkie, semuanya cuma ngikut aja hehe.. :p untuk Hae mau mutusin Hyukkie, itu masih rahasia :D

**nurul. **: sudah ada di cerita atas yah ^^ untuk Hae mau mutusin Hyuk atau nggak, itu masih rahasia :p

**HaeHyukLove** : Terima kasih atas pujiannya ^^ Iya… Sama… Saya juga galau gara-gara berita itu. Tapi fict ini sudah saya buat jauh-jauh hari sebelum skandal itu ada. Entah kenapa tokohnya pas IU v_v

**Arit291** : untuk kejutannya, udah nggak penasaran lagi kan? ^^ Ne… Ini udah lanjut.

**Aiyu Kie **: Iya nih… Donghae nyebelin banget . Ne… Ini udah lanjut. Semoga suka yah ^^

**dreanie** : ne… disini saya buat karakter Eunhyuk jadi manja banget sama kakaknya ^^

**sweetyhaehyuk** : untuk kejutannya udah ga penasaran lagi kan? tuh! *nunjuk cerita di atas* ^^ Mwo? Mau nyolok mata si ikan? Ayo! Ayo! Colok rame-rame *eh?* #digampar hyukkie#

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih buat readers yang sudah mereview ^^**

**Terima kasih juga buat yang udah nge-fav dan nge-follow fict ini ^^**

**Gimana?**

**Masih ada yang mau lanjut kah?**

**Review pleaaasseee…! ^0^**

**^^ GamshaHAE ^^**

**-Mei Hyun-**


	4. Chapter 4

**~ JEALOUS? ~**

**.**

**By Mei Hyun15**

**.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Main Pair : HaeHyuk**

**Disclaimer :**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Tapi fict ini milik saya dan murni hasil imajinasi saja.**

**Rate : T**

**Warn : yaoi, gaje, typo(s), abal, aneh dsb**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading all ~ ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

"Hae…" gumam Eunhyuk pelan sambil menatap Donghae dengan pandangan yang… err… antara bingung, sedih, takut, khawatir dan ah… sulit untuk mendeskripsikannya.

Entahlah… Sepertinya perasaan Eunhyuk saat ini tengah bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Ia bahkan bingung harus bersikap bagaimana saat kekasihnya itu telah datang dan berada tepat dihadapannya.

Donghae yang ditatap seperti itu oleh Eunhyuk hanya memasang wajah datarnya. Sangat berbeda dengan Donghae yang biasanya.

Donghae yang biasanya tidak akan seperti ini. Donghae yang biasanya akan selalu tersenyum lembut pada Eunhyuk, bahkan selalu memeluk Eunhyuk hangat setiap kali mereka bertemu.

Donghae yang telah sampai dihadapan Eunhyuk kemudian mengambil tempat disamping Eunhyuk untuk duduk.

Lama mereka berdua berdiam diri, hingga akhirnya…

"Hae" "Hyuk" ucap mereka berbarengan.

"A-ahh… Silahkan… Hae duluan saja" ucap Eunhyuk mempersilahkan Donghae untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Ah! Baiklah… Begini Eunhyuk-ssi…"

Deg!

'_Kenapa?... Kenapa dia memanggilku seperti itu?_' batin Eunhyuk kaget saat mendengar panggilan Donghae untuknya.

"… Sepertinya sampai disini saja" ucap Donghae tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya menoleh kaget pada Donghae. "Ma-maksudmu apa Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan raut wajah bingung sekaligus takut dan khawatir.

"Maksudku… Kurasa ini sudah waktunya kita berpisah"

"A… Apa?" sentak Eunhyuk tak percaya.

"Kita akhiri saja hubungan kita ini. Lagipula, kurasa hubungan kita ini salah. Kau namja. Aku juga namja. Kita tidak boleh melawan kodrat. Sudah sewajarnya kita berpasangan dengan yeoja. Bukan seperti ini"

"Bohong… Kau bohong kan Hae? Kau hanya bercanda kan? Hari ini kan—"

"Eunhyuk-ssi… Aku tidak berbohong. Lagipula, kau memang pantas dengan yeoja itu. Jangan memaksakan dirimu Lee Eunhyuk. Jangan bohongi perasaanmu sendiri. Aku tahu, kau pasti masih sangat mencintainya. Tidak mungkin kan, perasaan yang tumbuh 3 tahun lamanya langsung tergantikan dengan perasaan yang baru?" ucap Donghae lirih sambil melirik Eunhyuk sekilas.

"Aku hanya ingin kau berbahagia Lee Eunhyuk" ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum pada Eunhyuk.

Bukan… Bukan senyum bahagia, senyum penuh pancaran kasih sayang, atau pun senyum penuh kelembutan yang Donghae tampilkan. Senyum yang Donghae tampilkan adalah senyum penuh kesedihan dan kepedihan. Sungguh miris melihat namja tersebut tersenyum sedemikian rupa.

"A-apa yang kau katakan Hae? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti. Yeoja siapa? Kau cemburu dengan—"

"Tidak perlu kukatakan dengan jelas, kau pasti sudah mengerti siapa yang kumaksud tadi. Berbahagialah Eunhyuk-ssi" ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum sebelum ia beranjak meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendiri.

"Tapi Hae—Hae! Hae!" Eunhyuk berteriak memanggil-manggil nama Donghae yang sudah berjalan menjauhinya.

Donghae mendengarnya. Namun ia sama sekali tidak menghentikan langkahnya. 'Mianhae Hyukkie… Tapi aku tidak suka dibeginikan olehmu. Saranghae…' ucap Donghae lirih dalam hati sambil memejamkan matanya.

-000-

"Minnie-hyung, Hyukkie-hyung mana? Kenapa kau kesini sendirian?" tanya Kibum pada Sungmin yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

"Molla… Tadi dia pergi setelah mendapat telepon dari Donghae" jawab Sungmin sambil merapikan barang-barangnya yang berserakan di atas meja yang ada di ruang tersebut.

"Tumben sekali… Biasanya kan Hae-hyung selalu menghampiri Hyukkie-hyung" celetuk Kibum yang masih sibuk dengan PSP di tangannya.

"Molla… Aku juga tidak tahu…" Sungmin menggendikkan bahunya, lalu melanjutkan kegiatan merapikan barang-barangnya lagi.

"Mmm… Tapi Kibummie…" ucap Sungmin tertahan.

"Ne?" sahut Kibum sambil menatap Sungmin setelah sebelumnya mem-pause PSPnya itu.

"Aku agak khawatir dengan Hyukkie" lanjut Sungmin.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Hyukkie-hyung?" tanya Kibum.

"Dia sudah pergi sejak 2 jam yang lalu dan belum kembali. Padahal setengah jam lagi kita akan pulang. Tadi saat dia pergi juga wajahnya terlihat agak pucat" ucap Sungmin sambil meremas jemarinya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kibum lagi.

"Ne Bummie… Aku jadi khawatir dengannya" ucap Sungmin lagi sambil melangkahkan kakinya mondar mandir di depan Kibum.

Kibum beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan segera merangkul hyung manisnya itu. "Tenanglah hyung… Hyukkie-hyung pasti akan baik-baik saja. Apalagi dia sedang bersama Hae-hyung. Mungkin saja mereka sedang bermesraan sekarang" ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum pada Sungmin. "Bukankah sudah dua minggu ini mereka tidak bertemu?"

"Kau benar… Yah… Kuharap juga begitu. Tapi—"

"Kalau hyung begitu mengkhawatirkan Hyukkie-hyung, kenapa hyung tidak meneleponnya saja?"

"Ah! Kau benar Bummie! Aish… kenapa aku bisa menjadi se-pabbo ini" gerutu Sungmin, merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin segera berlari ke tempat dimana ia meletakkan tasnya dan segera membuka tas tersebut untuk mencari ponsel pink kesayangannya. Kibum hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah hyung-nya yang satu itu.

Sungmin yang sudah mendapatkan ponselnya segera menekan-nekan tombol yang ada pada ponsel tersebut dengan cepat dan menempelkan ponsel itu di telinga kanannya.

"Yeoboseyo… Eunhyukkie" sapa Sungmin pada orang yang diteleponnya

"Yeoboseyo… Nde hyung…" balas Eunhyuk di seberang sana.

"Kau dimana? Kenapa belum kembali? Sebentar lagi kita akan pulang. Kau jadi menginap di dorm Super Junior kan?" tanya Sungmin antusias.

"Umm… Itu…"

"Aku dan Bummie menunggumu" sahut Sungmin cepat.

"Nde… Tapi sepertinya aku akan menyusulmu saja hyung. Aku masih ada urusan"

"Tak bisakah kau mengurusnya besok? Ini sudah terlalu larut Hyukkie. Aku takut kalau kau sakit. Lagipula wajahmu sudah pucat begitu. Kau harus segera pulang dan beristirahat. Suaramu juga terdengar parau. Kau harus—"

"Tapi hyung—"

"Nde… Arraseo… Arraseo… Baiklah… Tapi kalau urusanmu sudah selesai, cepatlah pulang. Kami akan menunggumu disana"

"Ung… Hyung! Chakkaman!" teriak Eunhyuk tiba-tiba saat Sungmin hendak menutup teleponnya.

"Nde Hyukkie, ada apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Eng… bisakah kau memberikan kantong berwarna biru di dekat tasku itu pada Hae?"

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya mendengar permintaan Eunhyuk yang menurutnya aneh itu.

"Hyukkie, kenapa aku harus memberikannya pada Donghae? Tak bisakah kau memberikannya langsung pada orangnya? Bukankah kau sedang bersamanya sekarang?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"…" Eunhyuk terdiam. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Hyukkie, kau masih disana?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Ah! Ne hyung!" sahut Eunhyuk cepat.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau ini aneh sekali" dengus Sungmin.

"Kumohon hyung… Untuk kali ini saja. Kumohooooonnn….." pinta Eunhyuk pada Sungmin.

"Kenapa? Apa kau terlalu malu untuk memberikannya sendiri padanya?" ucap Sungmin menggoda Eunhyuk.

"M-m-mungkin saja… Be-begitu… Yah… Seperti itu mungkin…" ucap Eunhyuk putus-putus.

Sekali lagi Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya. 'Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa nada bicaranya terdengar aneh? Tidak seperti biasanya…" batin Sungmin dalam hati.

"Ng… Yah… Baiklah kalau begitu. Oh iya! Karena aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, aku akan menyuruh Donghae untuk menunggumu disini sampai urusanmu selesai nanti. Nanti aku akan menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk meminjamkan mobilnya pada Donghae. Donghae tidak bawa mobil kan?"

"Eh? Hyung… Tidak usah… Itu—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah sungkan begitu. Lagipula akhir-akhir ini kalian jarang bersama. Bukankah satu mobil hanya berdua dengannya adalah kesempatan yang bagus?" goda Sungmin lagi.

"Ta-tapi hyung—"

"Sudahlah… Tidak ada kata tapi" ucap Sungmin final. "Bye Hyukkie. Semoga urusanmu cepat selesai. Sampai jumpa di dorm nanti" ucap Sungmin sebelum menutup teleponnya.

"Fiuuuhhh…" desah Sungmin lega.

"Ada apa hyung? Mengapa menghela nafas seperti itu?" tanya Kibum yang kini sedang membolak balik majalah fashion untuk namja.

"Ng… rasanya Hyukkie sedikit aneh" ucap Sungmin sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat duduk yang ada disamping Kibum.

"Aneh bagaimana maksud hyung?" tanya Kibum tak mengerti.

"Ng… Seperti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan… tapi…ng…—"

"Yah… Sudahlah hyung… Lagipula nanti dia ke dorm juga kan? Kalau ada masalah, dia pasti akan bercerita pada kita dan Heechul-hyung" ucap Kibum berusaha untuk menenangkan.

"Ah… Kau benar" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum pada Kibum.

-000-

"Oppa… Bagaimana?" tanya Jessica sambil menghampiri Donghae yang terlihat agak kacau.

Donghae hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan Jessica. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar saat merasakan tangan Jessica memeluk lengan tangan kanannya.

"Oppa! Jawab aku!" ucap Jessica lagi.

"Sudahlah Jess… Aku sedang dalam mood yang tidak bagus" ucap Donghae yang enggan menjawab pertanyaan Jessica itu.

"Jadi kau sudah memutuskan hubunganmu dengannya?" tebak Jessica.

"Jess—"

"Jadi benar?" ulang Jessica sambil menatap Donghae dengan mata berbinar. "Wah~ kalau begitu aku—"

"Cukup Jess! Aku pusing! Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang. Lihat! Teman-teman satu grup-mu sudah berpamitan dan hendak pulang" ucap Donghae sambil mengayunkan dagunya ke depan—ke arah para member SNSD yang sedang berjabat tangan dengan… err… Donghae sendiri tidak tahu mereka itu siapa. Sepertinya orang-orang tersebut adalah orang-orang penting.

"Tidak mau oppa… Aku mau pulang dengan oppa saja. Boleh kan? Lagipula oppa sudah tidak punya hubungan dengan siapa-siapa lagi, jadi aku tidak akan di cap sebagai pengganggu hubungan orang. Iya kan oppa?" ucap Jessica dengan tingkah manja dibuat-buatnya.

"Tapi aku juga harus segera pulang. Lagipula aku tidak membawa mobil. Jadi—"

"Hyung!" tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun datang dari kejauhan. Dahi Kyuhyun sedikit mengernyit ketika melihat Jessica memeluk lengan Donghae dengan manjanya.

Donghae yang merasa risih dengan tatapan Kyuhyun, segera menurunkan tangan Jessica dari lengannya dan segera berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Waeyo Kyu? Apa kita sudah mau pulang?" tanya Donghae pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng dan menyodorkan sebuah kunci mobil pada Donghae.

Donghae menatap heran pada Kyuhyun. Matanya bergantian menatap wajah Kyuhyun dan kunci mobil yang Kyuhyun sodorkan padanya.

"Apa maksudmu Kyu?" tanya Donghae sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Minnie menyuruhku untuk meminjamkan mobilku padamu hyung. Jadi aku kemari untuk memberikan kunci ini"

"Maksudmu? Kenapa kau memberikan kunci ini padaku? Bukankah aku bisa pulang dengan mobil van kita?" tanya Donghae tak mengerti.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Kata Minnie, Hyukkie-hyung masih akan berada disini sampai urusannya selesai. Jadi aku disuruh Minnie untuk meminjamkan mobilku untuk kalian berdua supaya hyung bisa menunggu Hyukkie-hyung sampai urusannya itu selesai dan pulang bersama ke dorm kita" jelas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Donghae hanya tersenyum miris mendengarnya. Ia membiarkan Kyuhyun mengambil tangannya dan meletakkan kunci mobil tersebut di telapak tangannya.

"Semoga waktu kalian menyenangkan hyung" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum pada Donghae. "Hyung… Jess… Aku duluan" jawab Kyuhyun sebelum pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

"Ne…" balas Jessica dengan nada ceria sambil melambaikan tangannya pada sosok Kyuhyun yang perlahan mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Jadi… Sekarang kita bisa pulang bersama kan?" ucap Jessica sambil memeluk lengan Donghae—lagi.

"Tapi Jess—"

"Tapi apa? Kau mau menghampirinya dan mengajaknya pulang setelah kau memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kalian? Begitu? Ck… kau ini benar-benar plin plan oppa"

"Tapi Jess—"

"Sudahlah… aku tidak mau tahu. Yang penting sekarang sudah ada mobil dan kita akan pulang berdua. Kajja!" ajak Jessica sambil menyeret tangan Donghae.

'_Hhh… Ada apa ini sebenarnya?... Kenapa mendadak perasaanku tidak enak begini?_' batin Donghae dalam hati. '_Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja_' lanjutnya lagi sambil mengikuti langkah Jessica yang masih saja menarik tangannya kuat-kuat.

-000-

"Haahh… Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Sungmin-hyung?" gumam Eunhyuk yang masih setia mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku taman yang panjang yang berada di belakang hall tempat pesta tadi.

Yeah… namja manis ini rupanya masih betah untuk duduk disini sendiri. Terbukti dari waktu yang telah ia habiskan. 2 jam… Ya… Sejak 2 jam yang lalu ia datang ke tempat ini dan enggan untuk segera beranjak dari sana. Tampaknya ia ingin melepas semua kepenatan pikirannya di tempat ini, meskipun udara dingin sedari tadi menusuk-nusuk kulit putih mulusnya.

"Harusnya aku tidak berjanji pada Sungmin-hyung dan Kibummie untuk menginap di dorm Super Junior" sesal Eunhyuk dengan suara paraunya.

"Kalau sudah begini, bagaimana menjelaskannya pada mereka nanti? Aku tidak mau mereka menyalahkan Hae. Aku juga tidak mau membuat mereka mengkhawatirkanku. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" ucap Eunhyuk lagi.

"Hhh… Sayang sekali… Kenapa?... Kenapa harus di hari istimewanya?... Padahal aku sudah menantikan hari ini sejak lama… Padahal aku sudah merangkai berbagai kejutan untuknya. Tapi kenapa? Hiks… Kenapa harus seperti ini?..." gumam Eunhyuk lirih.

Lagi dan lagi… Air mata itu turun membasahi pipi putihnya satu persatu. Matanya benar-benar bengkak sekarang. Bibirnya terlihat pucat. Suaranya pun terdengar semakin parau.

"Apa salahku?... hiks… Kenapa kau tega seperti ini Hae?... Tak tahukah dirimu kalau aku hanya mencintaimu?... hiks… Hanya kau seorang… Tidak ada orang lain… Tidak ada namja maupun yeoja lain… Hanya kau… Tapi kenapa?... hiks…" ucap Eunhyuk disela-sela isakannya.

Eunhyuk menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat benar-benar basah sekarang karena air matanya yang tidak berhenti mengalir sejak Donghae pergi meninggalkannya tadi.

Betapa hatinya sangat sakit… perih… dan menyesakkan… Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Bukankah itu tidak adil bagi Eunhyuk? Dia bahkan tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang telah ia perbuat hingga Donghae dengan teganya memutuskan hubungan yang telah mereka jalin selama 3 bulan belakangan ini.

"Hhh…" desah Eunhyuk sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Ya… udara memang semakin dingin. Dan Eunhyuk tidak memakai jaket, sarung tangan atau syal saat ini. Hanya sebuah kemeja tipis dan celana bahan kain yang membalut tubuh kurusnya.

"Hhh… Kenapa jadi sedingin ini…" gumamnya pelan.

"Ah! Kepalaku!" tiba-tiba Eunhyuk mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Tolong… Jangan disaat seperti ini…" rintihnya lirih sambil memejamkan matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeooonngg… Saya balik lagi ^0^**

**Mianhae atas keterlambatan saya mempublish fict ini. Saya masih UAS. Ini pun curi curi waktu buat ngetik disela-sela waktu belajar saya :( *curcol***

**Jadi… mian kalau cerita ini aneh dan kurang memuaskan #bow#**

**Oke… Ini balasan untuk yang mereview di chap sebelumnya ^^**

**Fitri jewel hyukkie **: Hehehe… Iya nih! Si ikan minta digeplak *eh?*. Ini udah lanjut. Semoga suka yah ^^

**anchofishy** : Hehe… Iya nih! Ikan emang nyebelin! Maaf saya nyiksa Hyuk disini. Soalnya lagi pingin sih… *eh?* :p

**sweetyhaehyuk** : hmm… saya ga tau… ikan punya leher ga ya? *mikir* XD

**Aiyu Kie **: Ulek aja chingu… Ga papa kok #plakk.. Hehe… Mian yah… Saya mau nyiksa Hyuk dulu… nanti giliran seme-nya yang saya siksa *lirik Hae* :p

**EviLisa2101**** : **Annyeong Lisa… Mei imnida. Bangapta ^^ Makasih ataspujiannya. Padahal fict ini awalnya cuma iseng buat loh :p. Iya… Hae kejem amat disini. Ayo cincang sama-sama! XD

**nurul. **: Iya… Tuh yeoja emang pengganggu *lho?* Mian update-nya lama. Saya masih UAS, jadi ga bisa update cepet… Hehe :p

**yhe** : Ne… Ini udah lanjut. Semoga suka yah ^^

**Lee Eun Jae** : Yah… Begitulah… *tunjuk cerita diatas* T.T

**myfishychovy** : Hahaha… Sabar, sabar… :p Mian saya ga bisa update kilat. Soalnya saya masih UAS. Mianhae *bow*

**AnggiHaeHyukELF** : Ne… Ini udah lanjut. Tapi mian ga bisa asap… Masih UAS T.T

**Lee Eun In** : Ne… Ini udah lanjut ^^

**NatasyaPolarise ELFishy** : Ne… Ini udah lanjut :-)

**Arit291** : Iya chingu… *nunjuk cerita diatas* V_V

**Kamiyama Kaoru**** : **Hehe… Iya chingu… Mian kalau kurang suka dengan cast-nya *bow* Ini udah dilanjut. Semoga suka yah ^^

**saranghaehyukkie** : Hehehe… Liat aja nanti :p Ini udah dilanjut ya… Semoga suka ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wah… Sepertinya semua pada emosi sama Hae ya? Kkk~~ :p *Mei dihajar readers* XD**

**Terima kasih buat readers yang sudah mereview ^^**

**Terima kasih juga buat yang udah nge-fav dan nge-follow fict ini ^^**

**Gimana dengan yang ini?**

**Masih ada yang mau lanjut kah?**

**Review pleaaasseee…! ^0^**

**^^ GamshaHAE ^^**

**-Mei Hyun-**


	5. Chapter 5

**~ JEALOUS? ~**

**.**

**By Mei Hyun15**

**.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Main Pair : HaeHyuk**

**Disclaimer :**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Tapi fict ini milik saya dan murni hasil imajinasi saja.**

**Rate : T**

**Warn : BL, gaje, typo(s), abal, aneh dsb**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading all ~ ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

"Sungminnie, Kibummie, Hyukkie mana?" tanya Heechul yang menyadari kalau Eunhyuk tidak bersama mereka.

"Hae juga… Dimana mereka?" Hankyung ikut bertanya.

"Ung… Mereka tidak akan ikut kita" jawab Kibum.

"Tapi nanti bagaimana caranya mereka pu—"

"Tenang saja hyung… Nanti mereka akan pulang bersama. Aku sudah memberikan kunci mobilku pada Donghae hyung" sahut Kyuhyun yang baru saja datang.

"Bagaimana Kyu? Apa kau melihat Hyukkie? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Sungmin dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Mmm… Kurasa tadi aku tidak melihatnya" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengingat-ingat. "Tadi aku hanya melihat Donghae hyung dan Jessica"

"Jessica?" tanya Heechul sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Nde hyung. Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ah… Ani… Hanya saja…"

"Ada apa chagi?" Hankyung ikut bertanya.

"Ah! Tidak ada apa-apa. Lupakan" sahut Heechul cepat.

"Semuanya. Kajja kita berangkat!" teriak Yesung dari dalam mobilnya yang terparkir di depan kumpulan orang-orang tersebut.

"Hyungdeul, ayo naik!" Henry yang duduk manis di samping namjachingu-nya—Zhoumi tak mau ketinggalan. Ia duduk di dalam mobil van Super Junior sambil memeluk lengan Zhoumi.

Pasangan Siwon dan Kibum memilih untuk menumpang di mobil Yesung. Sedangkan sisanya menumpang di van yang memang disediakan agensi untuk Super Junior.

-000-

**Di dalam van…**

"Chullie… Chagi… Kau kenapa hm?" tanya Hankyung lembut sambil mengecup sayang kepala Heechul.

"Gwenchana Hannie… Hanya sedikit mengantuk saja" ucap Heechul sambil menatap Hankyung sekilas dan tersenyum kecil.

"Jangan bohong padaku. Katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" paksa Hankyung dengan lembut.

Heechul menoleh pada Hankyung sambil menatapnya ragu. Kemudian ia melesakkan kepalanya di atas dada bidang Hankyung dan memposisikan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin.

Hankyung hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Ia tahu benar kalau namjachingu-nya itu sedang gelisah.

"Apa yang kau risaukan chagi? Hm?" ucap Hankyung sambil membelai sayang rambut Heechul.

"Hyukkie…" gumam Heechul pelan.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Aku mengkhawatirkannya Hannie… Dia sudah kuanggap seperti dongsaengku sendiri" ucap Heechul sambil mengusap pelan dada Hankyung.

"Lalu apa yang kau khawatirkan?" tanya Hankyung lagi.

"Tadi saat aku terakhir kali melihatnya, wajah Hyukkie terlihat agak pucat. Aku takut dia sakit Hannie" ucap Heechul pelan.

"Tadi juga aku sempat bertanya padanya saat dia melamun. Tapi dia hanya menjawab 'gwenchana' sambil tersenyum" sahut Hankyung.

"Justru itu yang kukhawatirkan darinya Hannie. Dia itu tidak gampang sakit. Kalau pun sakit, itu pasti hanya alergi bawaannya saja dan itu tidak lama, hanya sehari atau dua hari saja"

"Lalu, apa yang kau risaukan?" tanya Hankyung lagi dengan raut wajah bingungnya.

Heechul bangun dari posisi menyendernya di dada Hankyung. Dia menengadahkan wajahnya agar bisa menatap wajah Hankyung dengan lebih jelas. "Aku sangat mengenal dirinya, karena kami sudah mengenal satu sama lain sejak lama. Dan yang kutahu, dia akan cepat sakit jika ada pikiran yang membebaninya. Itulah kenapa aku mengkahwatirkannya, karena sampai saat ini dia tidak menceritakan apapun padaku"

Hankyung menghela nafasnya sebentar lalu membawa Heechul ke dalam pelukannya. "Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja" ucap Hankyung sambil mengelus punggung Heechul.

"Tapi aku punya firasat tak enak tentangnya. Tingkahnya tadi juga terlihat sedikit aneh. Aku tidak mengerti… Padahal biasanya dia tidak akan mengganti bajunya di tempat acara. Tapi tadi dia mengganti pakaiannya. Bukankah itu aneh?" tanya Heechul pada Hankyung.

"Hyung… Aku juga merasa ada yang aneh dengannya. Tadi saat kutelepon suaranya terdengar parau. Seperti orang yang baru saja habis menangis. Anehnya lagi, dia menyuruhku memberikan kado ini untuk Hae. Padahal biasanya dia sendiri yang akan memberikannya dengan semangat" Sungmin tiba-tiba menginterupsi perbincangan Heechul dan Hankyung.

"Benarkah?" tanya Heechul.

"Hmm" angguk Sungmin.

"Aku juga merasa ada yang aneh dengan Donghae hyung… Sejak kapan dia betah berdampingan dengan yeoja centil macam Jessica?" celetuk Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Jadi, kau melihat mereka dalam posisi berdampingan?" tanya Heechul.

"Ne… Saat aku datang tadi, aku melihat Donghae hyung hanya bersama Jessica saja. Dan saat itu juga… err… tangan Jessica memeluk lengan kanan Donghae hyung dan tampaknya Donghae hyung tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Tapi saat Donghae hyung sadar aku ada disana, dia segera melepas tangan Jessica dan berjalan menghampiriku" jelas Kyuhyun.

"Ck… Yeoja itu benar-benar keras kepala! Padahal aku sudah berkali-kali mengancamya agar dia tidak mendekati Hae" decak Heechul kesal.

"Eh?" kaget Henry yang ternyata ikut mendengarkan percakapan itu sejak awal. "Apa dia menyukai Hae hyung?" tanya Henry.

"Nde… Dia menyukai Hae sampai-sampai aku risih sendiri saat melihatnya menggoda Hae dengan badan kurus jeleknya itu" decak Heechul kesal.

"Huh! Dia itu benar-benar wanita murahan tidak tahu malu! Semua orang digoda satu persatu olehnya. Hae, Siwonnie, Kyunnie,… Cih!" decih Sungmin sebal.

"Kau cemburu chagi?" goda Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

Sungmin mendelik mendengarnya. "Ya! Dasar narsis! Siapa yang cemburu manusia eviiiiilll~~" ucap Sungmin gemas sambil mencubit pinggang namjachingu-nya itu.

Dan mereka ber-enam bercanda satu sama lain di sepanjang perjalanan pulang mereka ke dorm Super Junior.

**Di mobil Yesung…**

"Ck… Dia itu benar-benar…" geram Siwon tertahan.

Kibum yang sudah hampir tertidur kembali membuka matanya dan menatap Siwon dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Wonnie… Gwenchana?" ucap Kibum pelan sambil membelai lembut pipi Siwon.

"Eh? Bummie? Kau belum tidur chagi?" kaget Siwon saat merasakan belaian halus di pipinya. "Mianhae… kau pasti terbangun gara-gara aku" ucap Siwon sambil menatap Kibum dan menggenggam tangan Kibum yang mengelus pipinya.

"Ng… Gwenchana… Lagipula aku juga belum tertidur sepenuhnya" ucap Kibum sambil memeluk pinggang Siwon dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Siwon. "Apa ada masalah yang mengganggumu, hm?" tanya Kibum.

"Tidak ada Bummie… Tidurlah lagi" ucap Siwon sambil membelai lembut kepala Kibum.

"Kau sudah mulai berani berbohong padaku eum?" tanya Kibum sambil mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Siwon tajam.

"Huhh… Bukan begitu…" Siwon menghela nafasnya berat. "Aku hanya ragu untuk menceritakannya padamu" ucap Siwon pelan.

"Kenapa ragu untuk menceritakannya padaku?" tanya Kibum lembut sambil menangkup kedua pipi Siwon dan mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"Karena ini menyangkut teman dekatmu" ucap Siwon sambil menatap Kibum ragu.

Kibum mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Siwon. "Teman dekatku? Nugu?" tanya Kibum dengan ekspresi seriusnya.

"Donghae dan Hyukkie"

"Mwo? Apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua?" sentak Kibum kaget.

"Itu… Entahlah… Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang benar-benar akan terjadi… Hufftthh… Sepertinya… Hubungan mereka akan segera berakhir" ucap Siwon perlahan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Bummie, apa kau tak melihatnya? Di panggung tadi, saat menampilkan lagu Marry U, Donghae tidak mengajak Hyukkie. Dia malah mengajak Jessica, yeoja yang jelas-jelas tidak disukainya. Apa kau tidak merasa kalau itu aneh?" tanya Siwon.

"Ng… Yah… Benar juga… Tapi—"

"Mereka bahkan berciuman di depan mata Eunhyukkie hyung" sahut Ryeowook tiba-tiba.

"Mwo?" sentak Kibum kaget sambil menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Jadi, tadi bukan hanya aku saja yang menyadari dan melihatnya?" Siwon ikut menimpali.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi diantara mereka?" tanya Yesung yang masih berkonsentrasi mengemudiakn mobilnya meskipun telinganya sedari tadi ikut mendengarkan percakapan itu.

"Entahlah hyung… Aku tidak mengerti… Beberapa hari belakangan ini Donghae memang terlihat sedikit kacau. Tapi aku tak menyangka kalau dia bisa berbuat seperti itu di depan Hyukkie" sahut Siwon sambil membawa Kibum ke dalam pelukan hangatnya dan mencium kepala Kibum dengan lembut.

"Hahh… Semoga saja hubungan mereka tetap baik-baik saja. Aku benar-benar tidak rela kalau mereka harus berpisah. Apalagi Eunhyukkie hyung sangat mencintai Hae hyung. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Eunhyukkie hyung kalau Hae hyung benar-benar mengakhiri hubungan mereka" harap Kibum sambil memejamkan matanya yang mulai mengantuk.

"Nde… Kau benar… Tidurlah Bummie…" ucap Siwon sambil mengecup kepala Kibum sekali lagi dan ikut memejamkan matanya.

-000-

"Hhh… appo…" rintih Eunhyuk yang masih duduk di bangku panjang taman tersebut.

Matanya terpejam kuat menahan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba mendera kepalanya.

"Aish… Kenapa jadi pusing begini" rutuknya sambil berusaha bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Kurasa aku harus segera pulang sekarang" ucapnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya.

Namun…

BRUUKK…

"Ahh!" jerit Eunhyuk tertahan saat tubuhnya limbung dan terjatuh.

"Ssshhh…" desisnya saat mencoba untuk bangun.

Namun berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk bangun, usahanya tetaplah tidak berhasil. Ia tetap berada di tempatnya terjatuh tadi dengan posisi badan setengah duduk.

"Aish… Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" rutuknya lagi.

"Siapa disana?" tiba-tiba suara seseorang terdengar.

"Eoh?" sentak Eunhyuk kaget.

"Siapa disana?" ulang suara itu lagi.

"Eung… Mian… Ini aku" sahut Eunhyuk pada suara itu.

"Eunhyukkie?" sentak orang tersebut kaget saat melihat Eunhyuk.

Lalu orang tersebut segera menghampiri Eunhyuk. "Hyukkie, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya orang tersebut sambil membantu Eunhyuk untuk bangun dari posisinya dan memapahnya menuju bangku yang sejak tadi Eunhyuk duduki.

"Ahh… Mianhae sudah merepotkanmu hyung" ucap Eunhyuk setelah ia duduk di bangku tersebut.

"Ahh… Tidak apa-apa… Gwenchana? Kenapa kau bisa terduduk disana?" tanya orang tersebut dengan wajah khawatir.

"Gwenchana Teukkie-hyung… Hanya jatuh saja" ucap Eunhyuk sambil berusaha untuk mengulas senyumnya, walaupun sebenarnya kepalanya bertambah pusing gara-gara terjatuh tadi dan kakinya juga sakit karena terkilir mungkin…

"Benarkah? Tapi wajahmu terlihat sangat pucat dan tadi aku merasa kalau badanmu ini pa—Ah! Jangan-jangan…"

Teukkie—atau Park Leeteuk—segera meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas dahi Eunhyuk begitu dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Astaga Hyukkie… Badanmu panas sekali! Kalau sakit begini, kenapa masih memaksakan diri untuk datang kemari?" ucap Leeteuk khawatir.

Ya… Leeteuk memang sangat dekat dengan Eunhyuk. Ini karena mereka sudah mengenal satu sama lain sejak lama dan mereka berdua sama-sama bekerja di SMEnt.

"Hhaahh… Benarkah hyung? Padahal aku merasa kalau aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa bisa?" ucap Eunhyuk.

"Makanya… Kalau melakukan sesuatu, jangan sampai melupakan kesehatan badanmu sendiri. Apalagi kau tinggal sendiri" nasehat Leeteuk pada Eunhyuk.

"Hng… Ne hyung…" ucap Eunhyuk susah payah. "Ahh… Kenapa jadi terasa lemas sekali?" gumam Eunhyuk sambil meraba dahinya sendiri.

"Sepertinya demammu sangat tinggi. Kau menginap di tempat hyung saja ne? Hyung khawatir padamu" ucap Leeteuk sambil menyenderkan kepala Eunhyuk di dadanya.

"Ne hyung… Tapi…"

"Tapi apa?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Tapi aku sudah berjanji pada Sungmin hyung untuk menginap di dorm Super Junior. Eotte?" tanya Eunhyuk meminta pendapat Leeteuk. "Aku juga sudah berjanji pada Heechul hyung, Henry, Kibummie dan Ryeowookkie" lanjut Eunhyuk.

"Jangan khawatir… Nanti aku akan menelepon Chullie. Sekarang kita pulang ke rumah hyung ne?" ujar Leeteuk lembut.

"Ne hyung…" jawab Eunhyuk lemas dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Kau bawa tas?" tanya Leeteuk lagi.

"Ne… Aku menaruhnya di ruang ganti Super Junior"

"Baiklah… Nanti aku akan menyuruh Kanginnie untuk mengambilnya. Kajja!" ajak Leeteuk sambil memapah Eunhyuk.

-000-

"Oppa… Kenapa dari tadi kau diam saja? Kecepatan mobilnya juga—Hei! Bukankah jalanan sepi? Kenapa mengendarai mobilnya pelan sekali?" suara cempreng Jessica memecah keheningan yang sejak tadi tercipta di mobil tersebut.

"Sica… Diamlah… Suasana hatiku sedang tidak bagus. Mood-ku buruk dan perasaanku tidak enak" ucap Donghae tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada Jessica.

"Kau masih memikirkan namja itu?" tanya Jessica. "Oppa… Kau sudah tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi dengannya. Mengapa masih saja memikirkan orang itu?" ucap Jessica sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Bukan begitu… Tapi—"

"Apa? Kau takut diomeli hyung-mu karena kau tidak membawa namja itu pulang bersamamu? Ck… Dasar penakut! Bilang saja kalau kau sudah putus dengan namja itu oppa, jadi kau tidak punya alasan untuk peduli lagi padanya"

"Tapi ini berbeda Sica. Mereka sudah menganggap Hyukkie seperti keluarga mereka sendiri. Mereka pasti—"

"Bahkan oppa masih memanggilnya dengan panggilan tersebut. Cih… Kau ini benar-benar plin plan oppa" decih Jessica sebal.

Donghae segera menepikan mobilnya dan menatap Jessica dengan wajah kesalnya. "Mau aku memanggilnya Eunhyuk-ssi, mau aku memanggilnya dengan Hyukkie, itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu Jess. Bukan urusanmu" sahut Donghae dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kau… Aish… Oppa… Kalau kau masih memanggilnya dengan panggilan seperti itu, itu sama saja dengan tidak rela melepaskannya dan seperti memberikan harapan lagi padanya. Dan—"

"Cukup! Aku tidak mau membahas masalah ini lagi. Kau ingin segera sampai ke dorm-mu kan? Baiklah…" ucap Donghae sebelum menginjak pedal gas mobil tersebut dengan cukup kuat.

"Ya! Oppa! Pelan-pelan! Tidak usah secepat ini" protes Jessica yang kaget karena Donghae mengendarai mobil tersebut dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi secara tiba-tiba.

"Huh… Bukankah kau yang memintanya tadi? Dasar plin plan" ucap Donghae membalikkan kata-kata Jessica tadi.

Jessica yang mendengarnya hanya mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

-000-

"Wookie… Bummie… Kalian bantu aku di dapur ne?" pinta Sungmin pada Ryeowook dan Kibum.

"Eung!" sahut Ryeowook dan Kibum kompak sambil menganggukkan kepala mereka.

Ya… Begitu sampai di dorm mereka segera menjalankan rencana mereka, yaitu membuat pesta kejutan untuk Donghae yang berulang tahun hari ini.

Meskipun kegelisahan mengenai hubungan Eunhyuk dan Donghae menyelimuti mereka, namun mereka mencoba untuk menepis rasa tersebut jauh-jauh dan mencoba untuk berpikiran positif mengenai hubungan Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Apa Eunhyukkie yang merencanakan ini?" tanya Heechul pada Sungmin.

"Eung! Dia yang menyampaikannya padaku. Makanya aku tenang-tenang saja sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, karena aku yakin sekali kalau Hyukkie sudah memikirkan rencana ini sejak lama" jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Yah… Tidak heran… Hyukkie hyung kan sangat mencintai Hae hyung" komentar Ryeowook.

"Yah… Kau benar! Pantas saja tidak ada rapat-rapat rahasia menjelang hari ini" gumam Heechul.

"Maksudmu apa hyung?" tanya Yesung tak mengerti.

"Dasar pabbo! Rapat rahasia yang kumaksud ya rapat untuk membicarakan tentang rencana ulang tahun Donghae ini" Heechul menjitak pelan kepala Yesung. "Aish… Sungie… Kapan loading otakmu ini bisa berubah menjadi cepat?" desah Heechul sambil menatap Yesung malas.

"Mianhae hyung… Karena aku benar-benar tidak mengerti" cengir Yesung sambil mengelus tengkuknya.

"Ya sudah… Kalau begitu, kajja kita jalankan rencana Hyukkie. Mumpung Hae dan Hyukkie belum sampai" ajak Hankyung.

"Ne" angguk mereka semua setuju.

"Ah iya Minnie… Hyukkie mengatakan apa saja tentang rencana ini? Kau pasti tahu kan?" tanya Heechul pada Sungmin.

"Nde… Aku—"

Drrtt… Drrrtt… Drrrtt

Tiba-tiba ponsel Heechul bergetar.

"Ah! Ada panggilan masuk" sentak Heechul ketika memeriksa ponselnya. "Minnie… Kau lanjutkan saja. Dan kalau kalian semua sudah mengerti, segera jalankan rencana ini. Kita harus membantu Hyukkie karena tadi kulihat wajah Hyukkie agak pucat. Mungkin ia kelelahan" pesan Heechul sebelum menerima panggilan masuk di ponselnya.

"Ne hyung…" sahut mereka semua serempak.

Sementara Heechul menerima panggilan masuk di ponselnya, Sungmin melanjutkan penjelasannya tentang ide Hyukkie pada Hankyung, Yesung, Siwon. Ryeowook, Kibum, Kyuhyun, Zhoumi dan Henry.

Setelah semuanya mengerti dengan penjelasan yang Sungmin berikan, mereka memutuskan untuk membagi tugas dan mengerjakan bagian tugas yang mereka dapatkan masing-masing.

Namun tiba-tiba…

"Hentikan!" suara keras Heechul di ruang tengah terdengar sampai ke dapur, yang membuat Sungmin, Kibum dan Ryeowook yang bertugas memasak segera berlari ke ruang tengah karena kaget mendengar suara keras Heechul yang tiba-tiba tersebut.

"Waeyo hyung? Gwenchana?" tanya Sungmin khawatir saat melihat wajah gusar Heechul.

"Gwenchana Minnie… Hanya saja… Kalian tidak perlu melanjutkan rencana kejutan ini lagi. Tidurlah… Aku yakin, kalian pasti sangat lelah karena mengikuti pesta sampai dini hari begini" ucap Heechul sambil menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada kata tapi!... Sudahlah… Kalian tidur saja. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah menyuruh kalian untuk menjalankan rencana kejutan yang Hyukkie buat ini" potong Heechul sebelum Henry melontarkan protesnya.

"Kenapa mendadak kau seperti ini chagi? Apa yang terjadi?" ucap Hankyung sambil berjalan mendekati Heechul dan memeluknya dari samping.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Hannie… Hanya kasihan melihat wajah lelah mereka. Kalau dipaksakan, nanti mereka bisa sakit" ucap Heechul sambil memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Hankyung.

"Arraseo… Kita bicarakan ini berdua" ucap Hankyung yang mengerti dengan sifat namjachingu-nya itu sambil mengusap kepala Heechul dengan lembut.

"Kalian semua, tidurlah di kamar kalian masing-masing" titah Hankyung pada dongsaengdeul-nya yang masih menatap heran pada Heechul dengan raut kebingungan yang kentara di wajah masing-masing.

"Kalian tidak mendengarku?" tanya Hankyung yang tidak melihat satu pun dari mereka bergerak menuju kamar mereka. "Kubilang, tidurlah di kamar kalian masing-masing, arraseo?" ulang Hankyung lagi.

"Ne hyung…" sahut mereka berbarengan.

Lalu mereka kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing dengan kebingungan yang masih melanda pikiran mereka.

'Ada apa dengan Heechul hyung?'

'Kenapa sikapnya mendadak berubah seperti ini?'

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'

Yah… kurang lebih seperti itulah pertanyaan yang ada di dalam benak Yesung, Sungmin, Siwon, Ryeowook, Kibum, Kyuhyun, Zhoumi dan Henry.

Mereka sebenarnya ingin mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut. Namun mereka takut dengan sosok Hankyung yang tegas tersebut. Hingga akhirnya mereka terpaksa menuruti perintah sang leader boygroup fenomenal tersebut untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

-000-

"Sudah merasa lebih baik chagi?" tanya Hankyung lembut dengan tangan yang masih setia mengusap lembut kepala Heechul.

Mereka berdua kini duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tengah dorm.

"Nde…" sahut Heechul yang masih memejamkan matanya. Menikmati setiap belaian lembut tangan kekasihnya itu di kepalanya.

"Jadi… Bisakah kau menceritakannya padaku sekarang?" pinta Hankyung.

"Ne…" Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya.

Heechul kemudian menceritakan semuanya pada Hankyung. Menceritakan mengapa ia tiba-tiba berubah sikap 180 derajat seperti ini.

Hankyung yang mulanya tenang mendengarkan cerita Heechul, lama lama menjadi terpancing emosi juga. Tangannya mengepal kuat dan wajahnya tiba-tiba mengeras karena menahan amarah.

"Awas saja kalau dia pulang nanti!… Aku jamin kalau dia akan menyesal setelah dia melakukan semua ini" gumam Hankyung setelah selesai mendengarkan cerita Heechul.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeooonngg… Saya balik lagi ^0^**

**Mianhae atas keterlambatan saya mempublish fict ini. Kemarin saya masih UAS. Tapi sekarang UASnya sudah selesai, jadi saya bisa ngetik untuk melanjutkan fict ini :-)**

**Yeeyy! *jingkrak jingkrak***

**Oke… Ini balasan untuk yang mereview di chap sebelumnya ^^**

**myfishychovy** : iya nih! Hae pabbo #plakk hehe… :p

**nurul. ** : iya tuh… tuh yeoja emang nyebelin T.T

**Jung En-Yeon** : hyukkie-nya sakit chingu u.u masalah happy end atau sad end, itu tergantung nanti saya mood-nya :p

**anchofishy** : enggak chingu… hyukkie cuma sakit biasa kok :)

**Aiyu Kie** : eh? cobek? donge-nya mau diapain chingu? kasian… ntar hyuk bisa nangis darah kalo liat couple-nya menderita ._. hehe… tenang aja chingu… saya adil kok. ntar giliran donge yang bakal saya siksa #smirk XD

**Lee Eun In** : iya… Hae emang pabbo TT enggak kok… hyuk cuma sakit biasa. dia ga punya penyakit apa-apa :)

**Scarlet jewELFishy** : terima kasih atas pujiannya ^^ ne… ini udah lanjut. semoga suka ya :)

**lee minji elf** : ne… ini udah lanjut. semoga suka ^^

**reaRelf**: iya… cemburu buta dia -" hyukkie ga pingsan kok chingu… cuma lemes aja *nunjuk cerita di atas* ^^

**Fitri jewel hyukkie** : enggak chingu… hyukkie cuma demam biasa kok :p ini udah lanjut. semoga suka ^^

**yhe** : iya… saya juga ngerasa kalo chap kemarin itu pendek #plakk ne… ini udah lanjut :-)

**Lee Eun Jae** : hehe… mian yah… kemarin idenya mentok segitu. saya juga ngerasa kalo chap kemarin itu pendek. tapi yang ini udah saya panjangin loo… gimana? masih kurang panjang atau malah kepanjangan? #plakk hehe… :D

**AnggiHaeHyukELF** : hehe… mian kalo yang kemarin pendek. ini udah dipanjangin. semoga suka yah ^^

**mingi** : annyeong… ^^ terima kasih atas pujiannya :) ini udah lanjut. semoga suka ^^

**sweetyhaehyuk** : ne… saya UASnya udah mulai dari hari jumat minggu kemarin dan jumat kemarin baru aja selesai ^^

**saranghaehyukkie** : enggak kok chingu… hyukkie cuma sakit demam aja kok *nunjuk cerita di atas* hehe… mian kalo saya terlalu nyiksa hyuk disini :p

: hehe… liat aja nanti :p XD

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wah… Sepertinya semuanya masih pada emosi sama Hae ya? Kkk~~**

***Mei dilempar sandal sama readers* XD**

**Sabar saudara-saudara… Sebentar lagi si ikan yang bakal saya siksa. Hahaha *evil laugh* :p**

**Hehe…**

**Terima kasih buat readers yang sudah mereview ^^**

**Terima kasih juga buat yang udah nge-fav dan nge-follow fict ini ^^**

**Gimana dengan yang ini?**

**Masih ada yang mau lanjut kah?**

**Review pleaaasseee…! ^0^**

**^^ GamshaHAE ^^**

**-Mei Hyun-**


	6. Chapter 6

**~ JEALOUS? ~**

**.**

**By Mei Hyun15**

**.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Main Pair : HaeHyuk**

**Disclaimer :**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Tapi fict ini milik saya dan murni hasil imajinasi saja.**

**Rate : T**

**Warn : BL, gaje, typo(s), abal, aneh dsb**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading all ~ ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

"Kau baru pulang?" tanya Hankyung saat melihat Donghae baru saja masuk ke dalam dorm.

"Ne hyung… Tadi aku masih ada urusan sebentar. Mianhae…" ucap Donghae sambil menunduk sekilas dan melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menuju ke kamarnya.

"Tunggu" ujar Hankyung yang membuat Donghae menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Donghae sambil membalikkan badannya menghadap Hankyung.

"Hyukkie mana? Tadi Sungmin bilang dia akan menginap disini"

"Ng… itu…"

"Bukankah Sungmin sengaja menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk meminjamkan mobilnya padamu supaya kau dan Hyukkie bisa pulang bersama?" tanya Hankyung lagi dengan wajah datarnya.

Donghae hanya menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Ia tidak berani menatap wajah Hankyung apabila Hankyung sudah bersikap seperti ini.

"Kenapa diam saja? Kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaanku eum?" tanya Hankyung lagi.

"Hyukkie… dia…"

"Apa kau meninggalkannya begitu saja disana? Apa kau masih marah padanya? Dan apakah kau—"

"Bukan begitu hyung… Tapi aku sudah—"

"Sudah apa? Jadi kau ingin benar-benar memutuskan hubunganmu dengannya? Begitu? Karena itu sekarang kau tidak pulang bersamanya. Iya kan? Kau malah lebih memilih mengantar pulang yeoja centil it—"

"Cukup hyung! Itu urusan pribadiku. Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakannya pada hyung kalau aku—"

"Jadi kau sudah benar-benar putus dengannya? Begitu?" potong Hankyung sambil menatap Donghae tajam. "Dasar bocah! Pikiranmu itu dangkal sekali" ujarnya kesal.

"Jangan mengataiku hyung… Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Jadi—"

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengetahui semuanya?" tantang Hankyung.

Donghae yang mendengarnya segera mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Hankyung. Ia menatap Hankyung dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Sudah kukatakan sejak awal kan? Kau itu hanya salah paham dengan Hyukkie. Kau tahu? Yeoja yang kau lihat bersama Hyukkie di SMEnt kemarin itu adalah noona-nya Hyukkie yang datang dari Jepang" jelas Hankyung.

"Mwo? Noona? Setahuku dia tidak memiliki noona" sahut Donghae.

"Cih… kekasih macam apa kau ini? Saudara kekasihmu sendiri saja kau tidak tahu" ucap Hankyung meremehkan.

"Bukan begitu hyung… Hanya saja sejak aku menjalin hubungan dengan Hyukkie, jadwal kerjaku menjadi bertambah 2 kali lipat dan itu membuat waktuku bersama Hyukkie—"

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu tuan Lee yang terhormat"

Deg!

Donghae merasa sangat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya.

Bagaimana mungkin orang yang selama ini selalu baik padanya dan selalu menyayanginya selayaknya adiknya sendiri tiba-tiba memanggilnya dengan panggilan terlalu formal seperti itu?

Sebegitu marahnya kah Hankyung padanya?

"H-hyung…" gumam Donghae pelan.

"Apa? Kau terkejut eoh? Bukankah kau memanggil Siwon dengan panggilan yang sama? Bukankah kau memanggilnya dengan panggilan tuan Choi?" sindir Hankyung.

Donghae terdiam. Kepalanya lagi-lagi tertunduk setelah mendengar perkataan hyung-nya itu.

Ya… Tadi… Setelah Heechul menceritakan semuanya padanya, tiba-tiba saja semua dongsaengnya keluar dari dalam kamar masing-masing dan masing-masing dari mereka menceritakan tentang perilaku aneh Donghae dan Eunhyuk saat di pesta tadi padanya.

Yah… Rupanya diam-diam dongsaengdeul-nya itu menguping pembicaraannya dengan Heechul. Dan setelah mendengarkan semuanya dengan jelas, mereka berinisiatif untuk membagi cerita mereka tentang pasangan HaeHyuk pada sang leader boygroup yang sedang naik daun tersebut.

"Huh! Bagaimana kau mau mengetahui informasi yang sebenarnya, kalau kau sendiri tidak memberi kesempatan pada Hyukkie untuk menjelaskan semuanya padamu?" lagi-lagi Hankyung menyindir Donghae.

Donghae lagi-lagi terdiam. Tidak menyahuti perkataan Hankyung.

Yah… Sepertinya ia merasa bersalah sekarang.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama. Donghae lalu mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Hankyung lagi.

"Tapi hyung… Jieun—"

"Bukankah kau sudah mengetahuinya sendiri kalau kini Hyukkie hanya berteman baik dengan Jieun? Kau tahu sendiri kan, seberapa besar cinta Hyukkie padamu? Bukankah kau juga tahu sendiri kalau kini Jieun sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih?" omel Hankyung pada Donghae.

"Kekasih macam apa kau ini?" bentak Hankyung pada Donghae. "Kau pikir hanya perasaanmu saja yang terluka? Hei… Hyukkie bahkan berkali-kali lipat lebih terluka bila dibandingkan denganmu!"

"Setiap kali Hyukkie melihatmu tampil di televisi, Hyukkie pasti melihatmu berdampingan dengan yeoja dan namja lainnya. Dan sebagai seseorang yang profesional, kau pasti akan sangat ramah pada mereka dan selalu menyunggingkan senyuman terbaikmu pada mereka. Kau pikir Hyukkie tidak cemburu melihat semua itu? Dia bahkan rela bersabar berhari-hari untuk tidak melihat wajahmu karena jadwal pekerjaanmu yang sangat padat"

"Terkadang aku melihatnya memaksakan senyumnya saat melihat kami semua bermesraan sedangkan dirinya dengan setia masih menunggu telepon atau email darimu. Apa kau pernah berpikiran sampai ke arah sana?" bentak Hankyung lagi.

"Hyung…" panggil Donghae lirih.

"Aku juga pernah tak sengaja mendengar curhatan Hyukkie kalau dia merasa tidak pantas menjadi kekasihmu karena dia hanyalah orang biasa, bukan superstar seperti dirimu. Dia bahkan harus menahan rasa cemburunya saat melihat adegan-adegan dalam dramamu. Apa kau pernah memikirkan perasaan Hyukkie sampai ke arah sana? Eum?"

Donghae menundukkan wajahnya semakin dalam. Matanya terpejam, menyesali semua kebodohan yang telah ia lakukan.

"Hyung…" panggil Donghae pelan. "Boleh kutahu Hyukkie sedang berada dimana sekarang?" tanya Donghae ragu-ragu.

"Huh? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Untuk apa kau menanyakan keberadaan Hyukkie padaku?" sahut Hankyung dengan nada mengejek.

"Jebal hyung… Sejak tadi perasaanku sudah tidak enak. Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae dengan nada memohon.

"Kenapa kau tidak menanyakannya langsung pada orangnya? Kenapa bertanya padaku?"

"Hyung… Aku tahu kalau hyung sudah mengetahui semuanya…. Jebal hyung…" ucap Donghae pelan. Nyaris terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Oh… Jadi kau merasa menyesal sekarang? Bukankah sebelumnya aku sudah menyampaikannya padamu kalau Hyukkie itu bukan tipe orang yang bisa berselingkuh seperti apa yang telah kau tuduhkan padanya?"

"Hyung…" ucap Donghae lirih, membujuk hyung-nya yang terkenal tegas itu.

"Mianhae… Tapi ini masalahmu sendiri. Bukankah kau mengatakannya padaku kalau ini adalah masalah pribadimu dan aku tidak boleh mencampurinya?"

Skak mat!

Yah… Beginilah keadaan Donghae saat ini. Hankyung dengan mudahnya membalikkan seluruh kata-kata yang ia lontarkan tadi dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa berkutik untuk melawan hyung yang sudah dianggapnya seperti kakaknya sendiri itu.

"Tapi hyung… Aku—"

"Silahkan lakukan apa yang mau kau lakukan Lee Donghae-ssi. Selamat malam" ucap Hankyung sebelum meninggalkan Donghae sendiri di depan pintu dorm mereka tersebut.

"Hyukkie…" ucap Donghae lirih.

Dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk, ia berjalan lesu menuju kamarnya. Namun…

"Hae-ya… Kau sudah pulang?" suara seseorang menginterupsi langkahnya.

Ia kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mengetahui orang yang menginterupsi langkahnya tersebut.

"Sungmin hyung?" gumamnya saat mengetahui siapa yang telah memanggilnya tersebut. "Ne hyung… Aku baru saja pulang. Mianhae aku… Hyukkie—"

"Arraseo…" Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ini…" ucap Sungmin sambil menyodorkan sebuah kantong kertas berwarna biru pada Donghae.

Donghae mengernyitkan alisnya menatap kantong tersebut.

"Ambillah… Ini untukmu" ucap Sungmin sambil menyerahkan kantong tersebut ke tangan Donghae.

"Apa ini hyung? Dari siapa?" tanya Donghae dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Dari seseorang yang mengenalmu" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum pada Donghae. "Tidurlah… ini sudah terlalu larut. Kau pasti lelah" ucap Sungmin sambil membelai kepala Donghae sekilas. "Jaljayo" ucap Sungmin sebelum meninggalkan Donghae yang masih terpaku menatap kantong yang ada di tangan kanannya tersebut.

-000-

"Ahh… Tidak bisa tidur… Perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak"

Donghae yang sejak tadi menggulingkan tubuhnya kesana kemari di atas tempat tidurnya akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada stand tempat tidurnya itu.

"Haahh… Hyukkie…" ujarnya lirih sambil mengusap wajahnya. "Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu. Dimana kau sekarang?" lirihnya lagi. "Mianhae…" ucap Donghae pelan sambil memejamkan matanya.

Ya… Setelah mengantarkan Jessica ke dorm-nya tadi, Donghae memang sempat kembali ke tempat pesta tadi untuk menghampiri Eunhyuk karena perasaan tidak enak yang menghantuinya. Namun saat ia kembali ke tempat tersebut, ia tidak menemukan Eunhyuk disana.

Donghae juga sempat mampir ke apartemen Eunhyuk. Namun sepertinya Eunhyuk sedang tidak berada di apartemennya. Terlihat dari lampu apartemennya yang padam, yang menandakan bahwa si empunya apartemen sedang tidak ada di dalam sana.

"Haahh… Kuharap kau baik-baik saja Hyukkie" ujar Donghae lagi, masih dengan matanya yang terpejam erat.

Namun ketika ia memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Ah! Iya! Kantong yang Sungmin hyung berikan padaku tadi itu dari isinya apa ya? Dari siapa?" ujarnya tiba-tiba.

Donghae segera bangkit dari atas tempat tidurnya dan mengambil kantong berwarna biru yang tadi diletakkannya begitu saja di atas meja yang berada di samping lemari pakaiannya.

"Kira-kira isinya apa ya?" gumamnya lagi sambil membuka kantong tersebut.

"Mwo?" ia terkejut begitu melihat isi dari kantong tersebut. "Kado?" gumamnya saat melihat ada sebuah kotak biru berpita kuning di dalam kantong tersebut.

Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di tepi tempat tidurnya sambil mengambil kotak tersebut dari dalam kantong biru tersebut.

"Sweater?" ia mengernyitkan dahinya bingung setelah melihat isi dari kotak tersebut.

Ia merentangkan Sweater tersebut dan…

Pluk!

Sesuatu terjatuh dari dalam sweater tersebut.

"Surat?" wajahnya mengernyit bingung menatap sebuah amplop yang terjatuh dari lipatan sweater tersebut.

Ia kemudian memasukkan kembali sweater tersebut ke dalam kotaknya dan memasukkan kotak tersebut ke dalam lemari pakaiannya. Lalu setelah itu ia mengambil amplop tersebut dan mengeluarkan suratnya.

"Ah… sambil tiduran saja" ucapnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tidurnya lagi.

Ia kemudian membuka lipatan surat tersebut sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya itu.

_Dear Ikan Jelek-ku yang menyebalkan…_

Donghae tersenyum kecil membaca kalimat itu. Ia tahu benar siapa yang menulis surat itu.

_Ya! Ikan Jelek! Selama ini kemana saja, hah? Tega sekali kau meninggalkan namjachingu-mu ini tanpa meninggalkan kabar sama sekali!_

_Kenapa hampir seminggu ini kau tak juga menghubungiku?_

_Kau tahu?… Kau ini hampir membuatku mati khawatir tahu! Apa kau tak pernah memikirkan kalau aku ini sangat mengkhawatirkanmu yang akhir-akhir ini sering terbang kesana kemari bersama Siwonnie? Hh… Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan!_

Lagi-lagi Donghae tersenyum membacanya.

_Hae-ya… Mianhae kalau selama ini aku terlalu banyak merepotkanmu… Punya kekasih seperti diriku ini memang merepotkan ya? Kau pasti berusaha keras untuk meluangkan waktumu untukku di tengah-tengah jadwal pekerjaanmu yang sangat padat itu. Jeongmal mianhaeyo…_

'Hyukkie… kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti ini?' batin Donghae miris.

Ia benar-benar menyesal telah melakukan kebodohan yang begitu besar pada namja yang sangat dicintai olehnya itu.

_Maaf… hanya sweater ini yang bisa kuberikan padamu di hari ulang tahunmu ini… Sweater itu bukan rajutanku sendiri… Kau tahu sendiri kan, kalau aku tidak pandai merajut… Tapi kuharap kau menyukainya…_

'Ne Hyukkie… Apapun yang kau berikan padaku, aku pasti akan menerimanya dengan senang hati' batin Donghae lagi.

_Happy Birthday nae Fishy… Jeongmal Saranghaeyo… Bogoshippo…_

_Lee Eunhyuk_

Donghae memejamkan matanya erat-erat sambil mendekap surat yang ditulis oleh Eunhyuk tersebut di atas dadanya.

"Hyukkie… Nado saranghaeyo nae chagiya… Nado bogoshippo… Jeongmal mianhae…" ujarnya lirih.

Terlihat setetes air bening jatuh dari sudut matanya.

Ya… dia menangis… Menangisi seluruh kebodohan yang telah ia lakukan… Menangisi namjachingu-nya yang entah sekarang tengah berada dimana… Menumpahkan semua rasa sakit di hatinya lewat air mata yang semakin membanjiri kedua pipi putihnya.

"Hyukkie…" gumamnya pelan sebelum ia terlelap dalam tidurnya.

-000-

"Yeoboseyo… Hyukkie"

"Yeoboseyo… Sungmin hyung?"

Sungmin kini tengah menelepon Eunhyuk di ruang tengah dorm.

"Ne… Ini aku… Kau sudah tidur eum?"

"Belum hyung… Aku tidak bisa tidur… Kepalaku terasa berat sekali" ucap Eunhyuk pelan. "Mianhae karena aku mengingkari janjiku untuk menginap disana bersama hyung dan yang lainnya" ucap Eunhyuk lirih.

"Gwenchana Hyukkie… Jangan meminta maaf seperti itu" ucap Sungmin dengan wajah khawatir. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah baikan? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu"

"Iya hyung… Teukkie hyung sangat baik padaku. Dia merawatku dengan baik. Jangan khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja" ucap Eunhyuk se-riang mungkin.

"Hyukkie… Lain kali jangan sembunyikan apapun lagi padaku ne? Bukankah kita ini bersaudara? Yah… meskipun bukan saudara kandung sih" ucap Sungmin berusaha mencairkan suasana agak canggung yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Hehehe… Mianhae hyung… Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu dan yang lainnya khawatir denganku" ucap Hyukkie sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Hmm… Kau pasti banyak menangis… Suaramu sampai serak seperti itu" tebak Sungmin.

"Hmm… Ne…" sahut Hyukkie pelan.

"Hyukkie, kau masih disana?" tanya Sungmin setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam.

"Ne hyung… Wae?"

"Kantong biru itu sudah kuserahkan pada Hae dan Hankyung hyung sudah melakukan sesuatu padanya"

"Mwo? Hankyung hyung?" Eunhyuk terkaget mendengarnya. "Hae tidak diapa-apakan oleh Hankyung hyung kan? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" panik Eunhyuk.

Yah… Sosok Hankyung dimata Eunhyuk adalah sosok yang begitu tegas. Jadi wajar saja kalau Eunhyuk begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Donghae yang menurutnya bisa saja dipukuli oleh leader grup Super junior tersebut.

"Hyukkie… Kau ini benar-benar namja yang baik hati… Sudah dibegitukan, masiiiiihhh saja kau mengkhawatirkan Hae sampai seperti ini" gurau Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tenang saja… Dia tidak apa-apa… Hanya diomeli saja" jawab Sungmin.

"Tapi… Tadi kulihat wajahnya terlihat sangat murung… Mungkin Hankyung hyung memarahinya terlalu keras… Yah… Mungkin dia sangat menyesali perbuatannya yang kelewat bodoh tersebut" lanjut Sungmin lagi.

"Ahh… Jeongmal?... Baiklah… Kalau begitu aku akan kesana be—"

"Tidak!"

"He-Heechul hyung?"

Ya… Heechul tidak sengaja mendengar suara Sungmin di ruang tengah. Ia lalu menguping pembicaraan Sungmin. Dan setelah memastikan siapa yang Sungmin telepon, ia memutuskan untuk merebut ponsel Sungmin tersebut dari si empunya.

"Ne… Ini aku" jawab Heechul. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Demammu sudah turun? Jangan terlalu banyak menangis ne? Nanti kesehatanmu bisa semakin menurun. Lalu—"

"Hyung…" panggil Eunhyuk pelan. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tenang saja… Jangan khawatirkan aku" ucap Eunhyuk.

"Tapi kau—"

"Hyung…" mohon Eunhyuk.

"Ne… Ne… Baiklah" ucap Heechul pada akhirnya. "Oh iya! Kau sudah tahu semuanya dari Sungmin kan?" tanya Heechul sambil melirik Sungmin yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Ne hyung… Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya dan aku berniat akan datang kesana besok pa—"

"Jangan!"

"Eh? Wae?" tanya Eunhyuk tak mengerti.

"Hyukkie, aku sangat tahu sifatmu" Heechul mengawali apa yang ingin dikatakannya pada Eunhyuk. "Lebih baik saat ini kau mematikan ponselmu dan tetaplah tinggal di rumah Teukkie hyung untuk sementara waktu"

"Eh? Wae hyung? Kenapa aku harus melakukan semua itu?"

"Kita harus memberi Donghae pelajaran"

"Eh?" kaget Eunhyuk. "Tapi hyung… Dia—"

"Tidak ada kata tapi Eunhyukkie chagi. Dia sudah benar-benar keterlaluan padamu. Apalagi kau sedang sakit begini" ucap Heechul penuh penekanan.

"Tapi hyung… Aku sudah memaafkannya. Aku—"

"Pokoknya kau harus mendengarkan kata-kata hyung-mu ini" ucap Heechul final. "Dan kalau kau ingin menghubungi kami dan ingin bertemu dengan kami, kau pinjam saja ponsel atau telepon rumah Teukkie hyung. Nanti aku akan membicarakannya dengan Teukkie hyung. Kau tenang saja… Jangan sungkan pada Teukkie hyung" lanjut Heechul lagi.

"Huuufffttthhh…. Baiklah hyung" Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya panjang. "Aku akan ikut rencanamu. Tapi…"

"Tapi apa Hyukkie?" Heechul mengerutkan alisnya.

"Jangan terlalu kejam menghukumnya hyung… Kasihan dia… Aku tidak tega melihatnya" pinta Eunhyuk.

"Ck… Kau ini… Jangan terlalu baik padanya. Nanti sikap manja, suka seenaknya dan kekanakan miliknya tidak hilang-hilang" cibir Heechul.

"Hyung…" mohon Eunhyuk lagi.

"Ne… Arraseo…" ucap Heechul pada akhirnya.

"Jeongmal gomawo hyungie"

"Nde… Cheonma chagi. Tidurlah…"

"Nde hyung… Jaljayo…"

"Nado jaljayo…" balas Heechul sebelum mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Eunhyuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeooonngg… ^0^**

**Mianhae baru update sekarang *bow***

**Buat yang kesel banget sama Hae…**

**Nih!**

**Sesuai janji, kali ini saya akan menyiksa Hae *smirk***

**Adil kan?**

**Hehehe… :p**

**Oke… Ini balasan untuk yang mereview di chap sebelumnya ^^**

**Guest** : hehehe… enggak kok. itu cuma pelarian sementara aja. nih! saya udah bikin Hae menderita :p

**Lee Eun In** : hehehe… ne… ini udah lanjut ^^

**shizu indah** : eh? benarkah? ne… ini udah lanjut. semoga suka ya :)

**reaRelf** : iya chingu… chullie dendam kesumat(?) tuh sama Hae :p iya… chullie dapet kabar dari teukkie ^^

**kyukyu** : hehe… ne… ini udah saya siksa :p

**anchofishy** : iya chingu… kalo nanti diceritain langsung takutnya semuanya malah jadi emosi *lirik bang siwon* #plakk XD

**lee minji elf** : ne… ini udah lanjut. semoga suka yah ^^

**nurul. ** : disini yang member suju cuma hankyung, donghae, siwon, ryeowook, kyuhyun, zhoumi sama henry aja (super junior M formasi lama) kangin, leeteuk sama eunhyuk kerja di SM, tapi bukan menjadi artis. untuk pekerjaan mereka, silahkan membayangkannya sendiri :p

**guest** : ah… mianhae kalo mengecewakan kamu. iya… saya sadar kok. mungkin efek UAS yah? Soalnya saya ngelanjutinnya waktu saya masih UAS :p mianhae *bow* gomawo atas kritikannya ^^

**meyy-chaan** : ah… iya… selamat datang di dunia fict gaje bin aneh saya ini :p sakit hyukkie ga parah kok. cuma demam biasa aja. hehe… masih pendek ya? mianhae… karena memang harus saya cut disana ^^

**Fitri jewel hyukkie** : ne chingu… ini udah saya buat menyesal. semoga suka ^^

**Lee Eun Jae** : hehe… iya… gomawo ^^ ini udah lanjut… semoga suka ya :)

**mingi** : hehe… iya… ini udah lanjut. semoga suka ^^

**sweetyhaehyuk** : hehe… di pepes aja chingu… lebih enak #plakk :p

**AnggiHaeHyukELF**: hehe… mian belum bisa buat haehyuk moment. masih belum baikan sih… *senggol hae* :p ini udah lanjut. semoga suka ^^

**yhe** : yap! chullie tau dari teukkie yang nelpon dia ^^ ini udah lanjut ya… semoga suka :-)

**Ayalisse960730** : annyeong chully ^^ ga papa kok kalo kamu baru review sekarang ^^ terkadang saya juga seperti kamu. dapet feel baca dulu baru bisa review ^^ untuk nge-fav-nya silakan ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih buat readers yang sudah mereview ^^**

**Terima kasih juga buat yang udah nge-fav dan nge-follow fict ini ^^**

**Gimana?**

**Masih ada yang mau lanjut?**

**Review pleaaasseee…! ^0^**

**^^ GamshaHAE ^^**

**-Mei Hyun-**


	7. Chapter 7

**~ JEALOUS? ~**

**.**

**By Mei Hyun15**

**.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Main Pair : HaeHyuk**

**Disclaimer :**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Tapi fict ini milik saya dan murni hasil imajinasi saja.**

**Rate : T**

**Warn : BL, gaje, typo(s), abal, aneh dsb**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading all ~ ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

Tok, tok, tok

Seorang namja dengan wajah setengah frustasi berusaha keras untuk mengetuk pintu dihadapannya lagi dan lagi.

"Aish… apa yang sebenarnya dilakukannya di dalam sana?" desahnya frustasi. "Aish… YA! Donghae hyung! Cepat keluar sekarang juga!" jerit namja tersebut. Kali ini tangannya tidak mengetuk pintu itu lagi, melainkan menggedornya keras-keras.

Yah… rupanya kesabaran namja ini sudah habis karena sejak 10 menit yang lalu tangannya tidak berhenti mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar hyung-nya itu dan tentu saja sambil memanggil-manggil nama sang hyung.

"Aish… Kyuhyunnie… Kau ini berisik sekali!" suara seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan menggedor pintu namja tersebut.

"Diamlah kau Wookie hyung! Lihatlah hyung kesayanganmu ini? Sejak 10 menit yang lalu aku sudah berdiri disini sambil mengetuk pintu ini berulangkali dan memanggil namanya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak keluar dari dalam sini" sahut Kyuhyun kesal.

"Jangankan keluar? Menjawab panggilanku saja tidak" dengus Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook hanya mendesah mendengarnya. "Baiklah Kyu, biar aku saja" ucap Ryeowook kemudian menggeser tubuh sang magnae.

"Hyung… Donghae hyung… Kau dengar aku?" ucap Ryeowook sambil mengetuk pintu kamar itu. "Kalau kau mendengarku, tolong jawab aku hyung" pinta Ryeowook.

Tak berapa lama setelah itu, terdengar bunyi kunci yang diputar dan tak lama kemudian sang pemilik kamar menyembulkan kepalanya keluar.

"Wookie…" ucapnya pelan.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya terlihat mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Yah… rupanya magnae ini emosi melihat wajah tanpa dosa hyung-nya itu.

"YA! Hyung! Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Aku yang sudah berdiri disini selama 10 menit sambil mengetuk pintu ini berulangkali dan memanggil-manggil namamu kau abaikan begitu saja, sedangkan Wookie hyung yang baru sekali mengetuk pintu sudah kau ladeni" bentak Kyuhyun pada Donghae.

"Sudahlah Kyu" Ryeowook berusaha meredakan emosi Kyuhyun dengan mengelus-elus lembut bahu namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Tapi hyung… Dia—"

"Kyu" suara seseorang menginterupsi ucapan yang akan Kyuhyun lontarkan.

"Minnie hyung" ucap Kyuhyun saat mendapati sosok yang memanggilnya tersebut.

"Kemarilah" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum. "Kajja kita sarapan. Aku dan Wookie sudah memasakkan nasi goreng kimchi untuk sarapan kita hari ini" ucap Sungmin lagi.

"Hhhh" desah Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia menatap Donghae dengan pandangan sengit. "Awas kau hyung" ancamnya sebelum ia berjalan meninggalkan Ryeowook dan Donghae.

"Kyu… Jangan begitu padanya" ucap Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun sudah ada dihadapannya.

"Biar saja! Dia itu benar-benar manusia yang menyebalkan! Sudah menyakiti perasaan Hyukkie hyung, sekarang dia begini padaku. Ck…" decak Kyuhyun sebal.

"Sudah, sudah. Lebih baik kita ke ruang makan sekarang" ajak Sungmin sambil menuntun Kyuhyun.

-000-

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa hyung?" tanya Ryeowook hati-hati saat melihat wajah kusut hyung kesayangannya itu.

Mereka berdua kini sedang duduk berhadapan di pinggiran tempat tidur yang ada di kamar Donghae.

"Gwenchana Wookie-ya" ucap Donghae sambil berusaha mengulas senyumnya.

"Kau bohong padaku hyung… Aku tahu itu. Matamu tidak bisa berbohong hyung" ucap Ryeowook sambil menatap mata Donghae dalam-dalam. "Maukah kau berbagi denganku?" ucap Ryeowook lagi.

"Hhh..." desah Donghae. "Hyukkie…" gumamnya pelan.

Ryeowook yang mendengarnya hanya bisa diam mematung. Yah… dia sudah tahu semuanya dari cerita hyung imutnya, Sungmin.

"Ada apa dengannya hyung?" tanya Ryeowook, berusaha untuk menanggapi Donghae.

"Sudah 3 hari ini aku tak melihatnya. Aku sudah mencoba untuk mencarinya. Ke apartemennya, ke tempat Heechul hyung, aku bahkan menghabiskan waktu senggangku di SM Building supaya bisa bertemu dengannya. Tapi sampai saat ini aku masih belum bertemu dengannya lagi semenjak kejadian malam itu" ucap Donghae dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Kupikir kemarin aku bisa bertemu dengannya karena kemarin adalah hari dimana ia biasanya ada di SM Building seharian penuh. Tapi nyatanya kemarin dia tidak datang kesana. Manajer hyung bilang dia sedang ada urusan lain dan meminta pekerjaannya untuk dititipkan pada Leeteuk hyung saja" sambung Donghae lagi.

"Haahh… Padahal kemarin aku sudah mengundur jadwal syutingku supaya aku bisa bertemu dengannya untuk meminta maaf" ucap Donghae sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Hyung…" panggil Ryeowook lirih.

"Aku ini benar-benar namja yang bodoh ya? Kupikir dengan melakukan semua itu padanya, dia akan bahagia. Tapi ternyata itu justru membuatnya merasa sangat sakit. Aku bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan beban yang ditanggungnya selama ini, selama dia menjadi kekasihku"

"Selama ini aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri. Tidak pernah sekalipun aku memikirkan dirinya. Kupikir hanya diriku yang sakit, tapi setelah diomeli Hakyung hyung tempo hari, aku sadar kalau ternyata dia jauh lebih merasakan sakit itu kalau dibandingkan dengan diriku sendiri"

"Selalu tersenyum walaupun dalam hati merasakan sakit dan perih yang teramat sangat. Berusaha ceria meskipun begitu merindukanku. Setia menanti telepon dan email dariku. Memandang kagum padaku yang lebih sering ditontonnya lewat televisi ketimbang bertemu langsung dengannya. Berusaha membuang pikiran-pikiran negatifnya tentangku meskipun dengan sangat jelasnya aku melakukan adegan kissing di dramaku yang ditontonnya" ucap Donghae lirih.

"Selalu berusaha untuk terlihat baik-baik saja meskipun dalam hati ia begitu iri melihat kalian yang bisa bermesraan dengan pasangan masing-masing. Bahkan ia sempat berpikiran tidak pantas berada disampingku yang merupakan artis besar ini" ucap Donghae sambil mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Ryeowook yang duduk di hadapannya. "Aku begitu jahat bukan?" lanjut Donghae lagi.

Ryeowook tersentak kaget melihat wajah Donghae saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Mata sendu yang biasanya memancarkan cahaya kebahagiaan itu kini terlihat redup dan tampak memerah karena menahan tangis. Wajah tampan yang biasanya mempesona itu kini terlihat muram dan tampak tidak bersemangat. Penuh akan gurat kesedihan, kekhawatiran dan penyesalan juga terlihat agak pucat. Menyedihkan sekali bukan?

"Hyung…" panggil Ryeowook.

"Kemarin saat aku bertemu dengan Leeteuk hyung, dia bilang kalau 3 hari yang lalu Hyukkie jatuh di taman yang ada di belakang hall tempat party kemarin diadakan karena demamnya yang terlalu tinggi. Padahal malam itu aku bertemu dengannya disana. Tapi kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya? Bahkan dengan jahatnya aku meminta putus dengannya. Bukankah aku sangat jahat Wookie ya?"

Tes

Kini air mata yang sudah Donghae tahan sejak tadi itu menetes begitu saja membasahi pipi putihnya yang terlihat sedikit tirus itu.

"Hyung" Ryeowook dengan sigap memeluk tubuh hyung-nya itu.

"Aku begitu menyesal Wookie… Aku menyesal telah membuatnya begitu sakit" ucap Donghae lirih. Air matanya semakin membanjiri pipinya.

"Aku sudah berusaha untuk menghubunginya. Tapi ponselnya selalu tidak aktif. Apa dia membenciku?" lirih Donghae lagi.

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya mendengar lirihan Donghae yang terdengar begitu pilu baginya itu.

'Bagaimana ini? Apa ini sudah waktunya untuk memberitahukan Donghae hyung tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?' batin Ryeowook bingung dalam hati.

"Lalu kenapa hyung memutuskan Eunhyukkie hyung? Apa karena cemburu tak beralasan Donghae hyung itu?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Bukan begitu Wookie" ucap Donghae sambil mengusap air matanya dan menatap wajah Ryeowook. "Kalau tentang noona-nya Hyukkie itu, aku sama sekali tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Tapi kalau Hyukkie dengan Jieun…"

"Kenapa hyung?" tanya Ryeowook yang tak sabar Donghae melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kupikir dulu Hyukkie terpaksa menerima cintaku agar dia bisa lepas dari perasaan suka yang selama 3 tahun lebih ini hanya mengikatnya pada satu nama yaitu Jieun. Jadi kupikir waktu itu Jieun sudah bisa menerima Hyukkie dan kupikir tak lama lagi hubunganku dengan Hyukkie akan berakhir. Jadi setelah memikirkannhya matang-matang dan setelah aku bisa mempersiapkan diriku kuputuskan biar aku saja yang memutuskannya sebelum ia yang memutuskanku terlebih dulu" ucap Donghae penuh penyesalan.

"Astaga hyung… Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Tak pernahkah kau melihat dan merasakan ketulusan dari Hyukkie hyung padamu? Aku saja yang memperhatikan kalian berdua langsung tahu betapa besar rasa cinta Hyukkie hyung untukmu hanya dengan melihat pancaran matanya saat ia menatap wajahmu hyung" ucap Ryeowook tak percaya dengan jawaban yang Donghae lontarkan tadi.

"Makanya Wookie… Aku ini benar-benar namja yang jahat… Aku benar-benar bodoh…" gurau Donghae sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Sejenak mereka berdua terdiam. Donghae tampak sibuk dengan segala pikiran yang menari-nari di dalam otaknya, sementara Ryeowook terlihat gusar memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk hyung-nya yang kini terlihat sangat menyedihkan itu.

"Ya sudah… Sekarang hyung mandi dulu… Aku akan menunggu hyung di ruang makan. Nanti kita sarapan sama-sama ya?" ucap Ryeowook sambil mengelus bahu hyung-nya itu.

"Ne" angguk Donghae pelan sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya itu.

-000-

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Heechul yang sedang mengolesi rotinya dengan selai coklat pada Ryeowook yang baru saja duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di ruang makan sekaligus dapur itu.

"Hmm… Lebih buruk dari yang kemarin hyung… Haahh… Ini sudah hari ketiga sejak kejadian itu. Kurasa ini sudah waktunya kita berhenti mengerjainya hyung" ucap Ryeowook sambil menuangkan susu di gelasnya dan meneguknya hingga tandas tak bersisa.

"Tidak! Belum cukup" tolak Heechul sambil memakan rotinya dan memilih duduk di hadapan Ryeowook.

"Tapi hyung… aku kasihan melihat Hae hyung seperti ini. Dia kelihatan sangat lemas dan tidak bersemangat sama sekali. Wajahnya tampak kusut dan pucat. Lingkaran hitam dimatanya pun semakin kentara terlihat. Pipinya juga semakin tirus karena nafsu makannya yang turun drastis. Aku takut kalau nanti dia sakit hyung" ucap Ryeowook prihatin akan keadaan Donghae.

"Sudahlah… Biarkan saja dulu dia begitu. Dia tidak akan langsung sakit hanya karena masalah ini. Aku tahu betul bagaimana anak itu karena aku sudah mengenalnya sejak lama" ucap Heechul tak peduli sambil mengunyah roti yang memenuhi mulutnya.

"Aish… Kau ini benar-benar kejam hyung" desah Ryeowook miris.

"Benarkah? Hmm… Kupikir sikap Donghae pada Hyukkie jauh lebih kejam bila dibandingkan dengan hukumanku ini" ucap Heechul sambil menuangkan susu pada gelasnnya dan meneguknya dengan cepat hingga susu di dalam gelas tersebut habis.

"Aish… Hyung…" ucap Ryeowook pelan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

-000-

"Teukie hyung, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Eunhyuk yang baru saja membukakan pintu rumah untuk Leeteuk.

"Ne" ucap Leeteuk sambil tersenyum. "Mianhae karena aku harus lembur kemarin dan baru bisa pulang sekarang" ucap Leeteuk meminta maaf.

"Gwenchana hyung" angguk Eunhyuk. "Kajja kita sarapan. Aku baru saja menyiapkan sarapan karena kupikir hyung akan segera pulang. Dan ternyata tebakanku benar" ucap Eunhyuk gembira.

"Hmm… Kau ini" ucap Leeteuk sambil mengacak pelan rambut Eunhyuk. "Kajja" ajak Leeteuk.

"Umm… Apa tadi Kangin hyung yang mengantarmu hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ne… Tapi dia tidak mampir. Katanya dia punya urusan lain jadi dia cepat-cepat pergi" ucap Leeteuk.

"Hmm" sahut Eunhyuk pelan sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Yah… jujur saja, 3 hari dia berada di rumah hyung yang sudah dianggapnya seperti hyung-nya sendiri itu membuatnya sangat merindukan sosok Donghae yang amat sangat dicintainya. Ia begitu iri melihat pasangan Leeteuk dan Kangin yang selalu dilihatnya mesra setiap hari selama ia tinggal di rumah tersebut.

"Hyukkie, kenapa kau melamun?" tanya Leeteuk yang melihat Eunhyuk hanya diam mematung sambil menatap kosong ke arah piringnya yang berisi sandwich buatannya sendiri itu.

"A-ah… tidak apa-apa hyung" ucap Eunhyuk sambil berusaha mengulas senyumnya.

"Kau memikirkan Donghae lagi?" tebak Leeteuk.

"Ne hyung… Aku merindukannya" ucap Eunhyuk pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kemarin seharian dia menunggumu di SM Building"

"Eh?" sentak Eunhyuk kaget.

"Nde… Dia bahkan sempat bertanya-tanya mengenai dirimu padaku" ucap Leeteuk sambil meminum susunya.

"Lalu kau bilang apa padanya hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk tak sabar.

"Aku hanya bilang kalau 3 hari yang lalu kau jatuh di taman belakang hall tempat party kemarin diadakan karena demammu yang sangat tinggi. Itu saja"

"Lalu bagaimana reaksinya?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"Dia… Hmm… Mungkin dia sangat menyesal atas perbuatannya itu Hyukkie. Saat aku mengatakannya, kepalanya langsung menunduk dan dia mengucapkan terima kasih padaku sebelum dia pergi" jelas Leeteuk.

"Kulihat wajahnya sangat muram, lesu dan tidak bersemangat sama sekali dan terlihat agak pucat. Pipinya juga terlihat lebih tirus bila dibandingkan dengan tempo hari saat aku bertemu dengannya di lobby sesaat sebelum party kemarin diadakan" jelas Leeteuk lagi.

"Astaga hyung… Separah itu kah kondisinya?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan wajah cemasnya.

Leeteuk hanya mengangguk meng-iya-kan.

"Hyung, kalau begitu setelah sarapan ini aku akan ke dorm Super Junior untuk menemuinya" ucap Eunhyuk kemudian.

"Eh?" sentak Leeteuk kaget. "Tapi Hyukkie—"

"Jebal hyung… Tolong ijinkan aku. Aku begitu mengkhawatirkannya" mohon Eunhyuk pada Leeteuk.

"Tapi Hyukkie, Chullie—"

"Nanti aku akan meminta ijin pada Chullie hyung. Tolong ijinkan ya hyung?" pinta Eunhyuk.

Setelah berpikir sejenak, akhirnya Leeteuk menganggukkan kepalanya. Yah… dia tidak tega melihat Eunhyuk yang begitu memohon pada dirinya.

-000-

Seorang yeoja tampak berdiri di depan pintu dorm Super Junior. Tangannya merapikan poninya sebentar sebelum ia menekan tombol bel yang berada disamping pintu dorm tersebut.

Teett, Teeeettt

Heechul yang ingin menghabiskan waktunya di ruang tengah dorm tersebut sambil menunggu kekasihnya pulang kemudian mengurungkan niatnya.

Kakinya yang hampir berbelok arah ke ruang tengah terpaksa dilangkahkannya lurus ke depan, ke arah pintu depan dorm tersebut.

"Ck… Siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini?" decaknya sebal sebelum ia membuka pintu tersebut.

"Mwo?" kagetnya saat ia melihat sesosok yeoja yang sedang tersenyum… err… sok manis menurutnya padanya.

"Apa maumu? Kenapa bertamu sepagi ini kemari?" bentak Heechul pada yeoja tersebut.

"Oppa… Kau ini galak sekali" ucap yeoja itu dengan nada manis yang dibuat-buat menurut Heechul. "Aku kesini karena aku mau menengok Donghae oppa. Kudengar dari beberapa staf SM katanya dia sakit"

"Siapa yang mengatakan hal seperti itu? Dia tidak sakit kok. Dia baik-baik saja" ucap Heechul sambil menatap yeoja tersebut tajam.

"Oh! Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu" ucap yeoja tersebut sambil mengelus dadanya. "Tapi aku tetap ingin melihat keadaannya. Bisakah oppa membiarkanku masuk ke dalam sana?" pinta yeoja tersebut.

"Apa? Kau mau masuk ke dalam? Tidak bisa!" tolak Heechul.

"Hei oppa… Kau ini hanya tamu di dorm ini. Kenapa kau melarang-larangku untuk masuk ke dalam? Bahkan bila dilihat dari status pekerjaan, aku jauh lebih berhak untuk masuk ke dalam bila dibandingkan denganmu" ucap yeoja tersebut sambil menatap Heechul dengan tatapan menyindir.

'Ck… Dasar wanita bermuka dua! Awas saja kau!' decak Heechul dalam hati. Lalu dengan berat hati dia menggeser tubuhnya. Membiarkan tubuh yeoja itu masuk melewati dirinya dan pintu itu tentunya.

"Donghae oppa…" teriak yeoja tersebut. "Donghae oppa" teriaknya lagi.

"YA! Kau ini berisik sekali! Ini masih terlalu pagi tahu! Bagaimana kalau penghuni apartemen sebelah datang dan marah-marah pada kami karena keributan yang kau buat?" bentak Heechul pada yeoja tersebut.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sungmin yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar Kyuhyun. "Jessica-ssi?" tanyanya dengan dahi mengernyit saat melihat sesosok yeoja di ruangan tersebut.

"Ah! Annyeong Sungmin oppa" ucap Jesssica sambil membungkukkan badannya sekilas.

Heechul hanya bisa mendengus kesal sambil memutar bola matanya malas saat melihat tingkah sok manis yeoja tersebut. "Ck…" decaknya.

"Kau kenapa oppa?" tanya Jessica.

"Tidak… Aku tidak apa-apa… Sudahlah… Jangan sok perhatian padaku seperti itu. Silahkan lakukan apa yang kau mau. Aku muak melihatmu" ucap Heechul sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sungmin dan Jessica di ruangan tersebut.

"Huu…" gumam Jessica sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Jessica-ssi, mau apa kau datang kemari pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Sungmin sambil menatap heran pada Jessica.

"Aku mau bertemu dengan Donghae oppa" ucap Jessica cepat.

"Donghae? Untuk apa?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Eoh? Kau tidak tahu oppa? Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi yeojachingu-nya. Ah! Tidak! Mungkin aku akan langsung bertunangan dengannya bahkan sampai menikah" kikik Jessica.

'Ada apa dengan yeoja ini? Kenapa sampai mengkhayalkan sesuatu yang mungkin tidak akan pernah terjadi seperti ini?' batin Sungmin dalam hati.

"Oppa… Donghae oppa dimana?" tanya Jessica pada Sungmin.

"Eng… Donghae… Mungkin dia sedang berada di dalam kamarnya. Kamarnya ada di—"

"Gomawoyo oppa. Aku menyayangimu" ucap Jessica cepat sambil memeluk tubuh Sungmin sekilas.

"Eh? Jess—" ucap Sungmin tertahan saat melihat Jessica melangkahkan kakinya begitu saja meninggalkan dirinya. "Ah… Ya sudahlah" ucap Sungmin masa bodoh.

"Ada apa chagi?" tanya Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kamarnya.

"Ani Kyu… Itu tadi Jessica—"

"Mwo? Mau apa yeoja itu datang kemari sepagi ini?" kaget Kyuhyun sambil menahan amarahnya.

"Katanya dia ingin bertemu dengan Donghae. Bahkan dia sampai berkhayal yang tidak-tidak tadi" ucap Sungmin..

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Yah… tadi dia bilang kalau dia adalah calon yeojachingu, calon tunangan bahkan calon istri Donghae. Aish… kenapa dia bisa berpikiran seperti itu?" ucap Sungmin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Haahh… Biarkan saja yeoja gila itu" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu sambil menciumi kepalanya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Nde…" ucap Sungmin sambil memejamkan matanya.

-000-

"Ah… Segarnya…" ucap Donghae yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkapnya yang terlihat sangat rapi. "Ah! Apa aku ganti saja ya? Mungkin ini saatnya aku memakai sweater hadiah dari Eunhyukkie—YA! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" bentak Donghae pada Jessica yang sudah berdiri di depannya sambil memasang senyuman manisnya.

"Annyeong oppa" ucapnya sok manis.

"Ck… Apa yang kau lakukan disini sepagi ini? Mengapa masuk ke dalam kamarku sembarangan seperti ini?" decak Donghae sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Huh? Tentu saja aku kemari untuk menemuimu oppa. Bukankah aku berhak untuk itu? Sebentar lagi aku kan akan menjadi yeojachingu-mu?" sahut Jessica penuh percaya diri.

Donghae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya dengan pikiran dan khayalan aneh yeoja yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Ck… Jangan berkhayal di pagi hari Jess" sahut Donghae sambil beranjak ke lemari pakaiannya untuk mengeluarkan kotak yang berisi sweater hadiah dari Eunhyuk untuknya.

"Oppa, apa itu?' tanya Jessica yag heran menatap kotak tersebut.

"Bukan urusanmu" sahut Donghae sambil mengeluarkan sweater tersebut dari dalam kotaknya dan membentangkannya di atas kasurnya.

"Sweater? Dari siapa?" tanya Jessica lagi.

"Eunhyukkie" sahut Donghae singkat sambil mengambil sweater itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

"Pantas saja seperti itu" ucap Jessica.

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Jessica yang berada di belakangnya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Donghae sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Yah… Pantas saja sweaternya seperti itu. Ternyata yang memberikannya namja itu ya? Ckckck… sweater-nya benar-benar jelek dan tidak berkelas sama sekali" kikik Jessica sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Yah… dia sedang berlagak anggun rupanya.

Donghae yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Oppa… oppa yakin mau mengganti pakaian oppa dengan sweater jelek itu?" ucap Jessica sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Donghae yang kini tengah menatapnya tajam. "Jangan oppa" ucap Jessica sambil mengambil sweater itu dari tangan Donghae dan melemparkannya ke atas tempat tidur Donghae.

"Oppa pakai ini saja" ucap Jessica sambil mengambil suatu bungkusan dari dalam tas yang dibawanya. "Ini kemeja mahal yang khusus aku belikan untuk oppa. Aku yakin sekali, oppa pasti akan terlihat jauh lebih tampan jika mengenakan kemeja dariku ini" ucap Jessica sambil menyerahkan bungkusan itu pada Donghae.

Donghae menatap tidak suka pada Jessica lalu melirik bungkusan yang ada ditangannya itu sekilas.

"Berikan sweater dari Hyukkie itu padaku. Aku ingin memakainya" ucapnya pada Jessica sambil menatap Jessica sengit.

"Tapi oppa—"

"Kubilang berikan sweater Hyukkie yang kau lempar tadi! Cepat kemarikan sweater itu! Aku tidak mau memakai kemeja darimu ini!" bentak Donghae keras pada Jessica.

"A-a- baiklah oppa" ucap Jessica gelagapan.

"Sini!" ucap Donghae marah sambil merebut sweater itu kasar dari tangan Jessica dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya itu.

"Ck… Sial!" umpat Jessica sambil membalikkan badannya lalu keluar dari kamar Donghae tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeooonngg… Saya balik lagi ^0^**

**Mianhae baru bisa update sekarang *bow* karena kemarin kemarin masih ada tugas sekolah yang harus segera saya selesaikan dan saya harus ikut tes perbaikan karena ada 2 nilai UAS saya yang nilainya dibawah nilai ketuntasan belajar :(**

**Buat yang masih kesel banget sama Hae…**

**Nih! Saya nyiksa Hae lagi disini :p**

**Buat yang minta Jessica ikut disiksa juga… Tuh! Saya udah siksa dia lewat anak-anak SJ. Hehehe… :p**

**Oh iya! Buat yang masih penasaran sama status Hyukkie disini, bisa baca balesan review ya ^^ Semoga penjelasannya bisa sedikit membantu readers membayangkan Hyukkie disini ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Oke… Ini balasan untuk yang mereview di chap sebelumnya ^^**

**nurul. ** : hahaha… ne… udah saya siksa disini. semoga suka yah :p

**AnggiHaeHyukELF** : nih! chap ini udah saya panjangin lagi lhoo... semoga suka yah ^^

**Fitri jewel hyukkie** : hahaha… ne… udah saya siksa lagi nih. semoga suka ^^

**anchofishy** : hehehe… iya… udah tuh *tunjuk cerita di atas* ^^

**lee minji** **elf** : ne… ini udah lanjut lagi. semoga suka :)

**Hyukkie'sJewels** : baiklah… saya akan jelaskan sedikit supaya kamu ada bayangan tentang Hyukkie ^^ jadi begini, disini itu Hyukkie memang orang biasa yang kerja di SM. dia bukan artis. Hyukkie di dunia nyata berbakat nyiptain lagu dan nyiptain part rap kan? nah… anggap aja Hyukkie yang ada disini bekerja sebagai songwriter dan nyiptain bagian rap untuk lagu-lagu penyanyi-penyanyi di SM ^^

**AyalisseHan0730** : wah… kamu bandel juga ya? masih UAS malah buka ffn… tapi saya juga terkadang kayak gitu kok. hehehe :p yep! Ini udah lanjut. semoga suka yah ^^

**Elza Orizhuka** : terima kasih ^^ ne… setelah ini mungkin saya baru bisa memperbanyak HaeHyuk moment-nya ^^ ini udah lanjut ya… semoga suka ^^

**Lee Eun Jae** : hahaha… yap! udah saya siksa dia disini sampe ngenes kayak gitu *lirik cerita di atas* :p ini udah lanjut ya… semoga suka ^^

** .com** : hahaha… iya ^^ ini udah lanjut. semoga suka ^^

**sweetyhaehyuk** : wah… semangat banget mau nyiksa hae XD nih! udah saya siksa ^^ pepesnya mau yang pedes, gurih, ga terlalu asin ga pake asem kecut #plakk :p

**ShillaSarangKyu** : hehehe… iya… ^^

**myfishychovy **: ne… ini udah lanjut. semoga suka yah

** .9**: hahaha… ne ^^

**shizu indah **: nih! sesuai permintaan kamu, saya udah siksa Jessica disini XD semoga suka ya ^^

**Lee Eun In **: hahaha… ne… udah ^^ semoga suka ya :-)

**lee maria **: ne… ini udah lanjut ^^ semoga suka :)

**Saranghaehyukkie** : hah? masa? wah… mian yah sampe bikin kamu nangis iya… saya bakal balas dendam :p ini udah lanjut. semoga suka yah ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih buat readers yang sudah mereview ^^**

**Terima kasih juga buat yang udah nge-fav dan nge-follow fict ini ^^**

**Oh iya! Buat yang masih UAS, belajar yang tekun ya? Supaya nilainya mencukupi standar nilai ketuntasan belajar, jangan seperti saya yang pabbo ini yang mesti ikut tes perbaikan karena nilainya kurang :(**

**Buka ffn boleh, tapi ingat jangan kelamaan dan malah buat kamu jadi malas belajar :)**

**Buat yang UASnya sudah selesai, semoga nilai-nilainya sesuai dengan apa yang kamu harapkan ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Gimana?**

**Masih ada yang mau lanjut?**

**Review pleaaasseee…! ^0^**

**^^ GamshaHAE ^^**

**.**

**-Mei Hyun-**


	8. Chapter 8

**~ JEALOUS? ~**

**.**

**By Mei Hyun15**

**.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Main Pair : HaeHyuk**

**Disclaimer :**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Tapi fict ini milik saya dan murni hasil imajinasi saja.**

**Rate : T**

**Warn : BL, gaje, typo(s), abal, aneh dsb**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading all ~ ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

**.**

**.**

Drrrttt, drrrtt

Ponsel milik Heechul bergetar, menandakan adanya panggilan masuk.

"Yeoboseyo"

"…"

"Ah! Teukie hyung! Nde… Ada apa hyung? Kenapa meneleponku sepagi ini?" tanya Heechul ramah.

"…"

"Mwo?" Heechul terlonjak kaget. "Tapi hyung—"

"…"

"Aish… Baiklah kalau begitu" ucap Heechul lemas sebelum mengakhiri pembicaraannya di telepon.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ng… Teukie hyung memberitahuku kalau Hyukkie akan segera datang kemari" ucap Heechul. "Eotthokkae?"

"Mwo?" kaget Ryeowook. "Tapi yeoja itu kan—Aish…" desah Ryeowook.

"Itulah masalahnya Ryeowookie… Bagaimana ini? Yeoja itu benar-benar merepotkan!" ujar Heechul yang tampak kebingungan.

Ya… Jessica memang yeoja yang susah diusir dari tempat dimana ia bisa menemukan sosok Lee Donghae yang begitu dipujanya itu. Dan hal itulah yang membuat Heechul dan Ryeowook panik setengah mati saat ini.

"Kalau sampai Eunhyukkie menemukan Jessica dan Donghae sedang bersama, masalah ini pasti akan semakin runyam" gumam Heechul sambil berjalan mondar mandir di depan Ryeowook.

"Haahh… Kau sih hyung… Padahal aku sudah memintamu untuk menghentikan rencana ini sejak kemarin. Tapi ucapanku malah kau abaikan begitu saja" sahut Ryeowook sambil menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Heechul tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Ryeowook tajam. "YA! Jangan menyalahkanku saja! Siwon dan Kyuhyun juga begitu mendukung rencana ini. Kau juga tahu sendiri kan, seberapa kesalnya Siwon dan Kyuhyun pada si ikan amis itu?" ucap Heechul agak keras.

"Hyung…" gumam Ryeowook pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Yah… dia memang takut dengan Heechul yang sedang dalam keadaan bad mood seperti ini.

"Aish… Eotthokkae?" gumam Heechul lagi.

"Oppa~~! Kajja! Kajja! Kita ke dapur! Katamu Wookie oppa sudah memasakkan sesuatu untukmu. Aku ikut makan bersamamu ya, oppa~ Nanti kau kusuapi" tiba-tiba saja suara cempreng Jessica menyapa gendang telinga kedua namja yang tengah dilanda kebingungan tersebut.

"Ck…" decak Heechul sebal. "Hei! Tak bisakah kau hubungi Zhoumi untuk segera pulang?" tanya Heechul pada Ryeowook.

"Huh? Untuk apa?" tanya Ryeowook dengan wajah bingung.

"Tentu saja untuk mengusir yeoja ini" ucap Heechul sambil melirik Jessica yang sibuk menarik-narik tangan Donghae agar ikut ke dapur bersamanya.

"Selain Hannie-ku, hanya Zhoumi yang bisa melakukannya. Hhh… Sayang sekali jadwal Hannie-ku sangat padat hari ini. Kalau tidak, sudah kusuruh dia pulang dari tadi" tambah Heechul.

"Baiklah" ucap Ryeowook sambil merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo"

"…"

"Hyung… Pulanglah sebentar… Kami sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu sekarang"

"…"

"Mwo? Tapi—"

"…"

Tuutt, tuutt, tuuuttt…

Dan panggilan itu diputus secara sepihak.

"Aish…" desah Ryeowook pelan sambil menatap layar ponselnya.

"Ada apa Wookie?"

"Zhoumi hyung juga sangat sibuk hari ini. Dia tidak bisa meluangkan waktunya sama sekali" desah Ryeowook lemas. "Apa kau tidak bisa mengusirnya sendiri hyung? Kau ini kan galak sekali… Masa mengusir yeoja sepertinya saja tidak bisa?" celetuk Ryeowook dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"YA! Kau berani mengataiku eoh?" ucap Heechul dengan deathglare-nya pada Ryeowook.

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku hyung" ucap Ryeowook takut-takut. "Ta-tapi… Tapi—"

"Arraseo… Ng… Tapi itu sulit bagiku yang bukan artis seperti kalian, Wookie… Dia selalu punya alasan-alasan yang pasti akan menyangkut dunia keartisan dan hanya akan membuat harga diriku terinjak-injak. Ck…" decak Heechul kesal.

"Kalau begitu—"

"Oppa! Bagaimana kalau kita sarapan diluar saja?" suara Jessica yang terdengar cukup keras itu mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"YA! Kau! Bisakah kau tidak membuat keributan di dorm ini?" bentak Heechul kesal.

"Hei… Kau… Orang biasa… Apa hak-mu mengaturku? Kau tahu? Aku ini artis yeoja terpopuler dan kaya. Berani sekali kau membentakku seperti itu. Kau pikir dirimu itu siapa? Bahkan kau tidak lebih hebat dari trainee baru di agensi kami menurutku pfftt~~" Jessica terkikik sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Yah… lagi-lagi berlagak seperti seorang putri bangsawan.

"Ck… Kau—"

"Sudahlah…" Jessica mengabaikan Heechul yang sepertinya ingin balik mengatainya sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Oppa…" ucapnya pada Donghae. "Kajja! Karena oppa tidak mau sarapan disini, lebih baik kita pergi sarapan diluar saja. Lagipula disini juga ada pengganggu" ucap Jessica dengan wajah meremehkannya pada Heechul.

"Ergh... Kau!" geram Heechul sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Hyung…" Ryeowook dengan sigap memegangi kedua tangan Heechul dari belakang. Mengantisipasi hyung-nya agar tidak memukul yeoja yang sedang berdiri dihadapan mereka dengan senyum angkuhnya itu.

"Kajja oppa!" lagi-lagi Jessica menarik tangan Donghae agar mengikuti langkahnya.

"Tapi—Ish! Jess! Lepas!" berontak Donghae.

"Katamu kau lapar. Ayo!" paksa Jessica lagi.

Donghae yang saat ini sedang lemas karena sudah tiga hari ini tidak makan dengan teratur dan tidak makan dengan porsi yang biasanya kini hanya pasrah mengikuti keinginan yeoja itu.

Mereka berdua pergi keluar dari dorm tersebut. Namun setelah sesaat mereka pergi, tiba-tiba…

Teett, teeeettt

Terdengar suara bel yang ditekan dari luar dorm tersebut.

Heechul dan Ryeowook saling berpandangan sebentar, lalu keduanya bergegas menuju pintu depan dorm.

"Menurutmu ini siapa hyung? Apa Hyukkie hyung?" bisik Ryeowook pelan. Mengantisipasi agar tamu yang ada di luar sana tidak mendengar ucapannya.

"Mungkin saja… Tapi aneh Wookie… Kenapa dia berhenti menekan bel-nya? Kalau itu Hyukkie, pasti dia tidak akan berhenti untuk menekan bel itu sampai pintu ini terbuka" sahut Heechul sambil berusaha menerka-nerka.

"Mungkin Kyu dan Sungmin hyung?" Ryeowook mencoba menebak.

"Tidak mungkin Wookie… Mereka sedang ada acara keluarga di rumah Sungmin. Tidak mungkin mereka. Henry dan Yesung-mu juga sedang sibuk kan?" tanya Heechul.

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya.

"Kalau begitu itu memang Hyukkie. Tapi kenapa—Ah! Jangan-jangan Hyukkie melihat—"

Braakk!

Heechul dengan sekuat tenaga membuka pintu itu.

Eunhyuk—yang ternyata merupakan sang tamu—hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu saat melihat kejadian yang sangat tiba-tiba itu.

"Chullie hyung, gwenchana?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah khawatir saat melihat wajah pucat Heechul.

"Hyuk-Hyukkie…" sahut Heechul terbata. "Apa kau tadi melihat sesuatu?" tanya Heechul aneh.

"Sesuatu? Maksud hyung apa?" tanya Eunhyuk tak mengerti.

"Ah! Kajja!" Heechul tiba-tiba menarik tangan Eunhyuk agar berjalan mengikutinya.

"Kita mau kemana hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung.

"Kau ikut saja. Jangan banyak bertanya" sahut Heechul. "Wookie, kau diam di dorm saja ne? Hyung pergi dulu"

"Ne hyung" ucap Ryeowook patuh.

-000-

"Hyung… Lepas hyung" Eunhyuk meronta, meminta tangannya yang dicengkeram kuat oleh Heechul tersebut dilepaskan. "Kita mau kemana hyung? Aku kan datang kemari untuk menemui Hae. Hae pasti—"

"Dengar Hyukkie-ya, kau harus pulang ke rumah Teukie hyung sekarang juga" titah Heechul pada Eunhyuk.

"Tapi hyung—"

"Tidak ada kata tapi Hyukkie. Pokoknya kau harus pergi sekarang juga!" tolak Heechul.

"Tapi kenapa hyung? Kau masih ingin menghukum Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk. "Sudah cukup hyung… Aku tak sanggup lagi seperti ini pada Hae. Dia sudah cukup menderita hyung. Aku tidak tahan lagi melihat keadaannya yang begitu hancur. Dia sudah menyesali perbuatannya, tapi kenapa hyung masih tega menghukumnya seperti ini?" ucap Eunhyuk dengan mata memerah.

Heechul sedikit terenyuh juga melihat wajah memohon Eunhyuk. "Tapi Hyukkie, jangan menemuinya sekarang. Sekarang ini dia—"

"Lepas!"

Deg!

'Bukankah itu suara Hae?' batin Heechul dalam hati. 'Ck… Kupikir mereka sudah pergi. Ternyata…' Heechul menatap Eunhyuk yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah sedihnya.

'Hyukkie tidak boleh melihat mereka. Masalah ini bisa semakin sulit nanti' batin Heechul lagi. "Hyukkie, kajja kita pergi dari sini" tanpa pikir panjang, Heechul menarik tangan Eunhyuk lagi.

"Tapi hyung… Hae—"

"Aku akan mengijinkanmu, tapi tidak sekarang Hyukkie. Kajja!" ucap Heechul sebelum menarik tangan Eunhyuk lagi.

"Tidak hyung, aku harus menemui Hae seka—"

"Hyukkie" suara yang sangat dirindukan Eunhyuk itu tiba-tiba memanggil nama Eunhyuk dengan pelan dan lirih namun tetap bisa didengar.

Deg!

Eunhyuk yang tadinya meronta pada Heechul terlihat begitu terkejut mendengarnya.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya ke arah di belakang tubuhnya. Dan…

Deg!

Lagi-lagi ia terkejut saat melihat bagaimana orang yang sangat dirindukannya itu bersama dengan yeoja yang selama ini digosipkan dengan orang yang sangat dirindukannya tersebut.

"Dong… Hae…" ucapnya terbata.

"Hyukkie… Aku—Ck… Lepaskan Jess!" Donghae berusaha lagi untuk melepaskan cengkraman tangan yeoja itu dari tangan kanannya.

Namun usaha Donghae tetap sia-sia dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang lemas tersebut.

Eunhyuk yang melihatnya tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya. "Kajja Heechul hyung. Kita pergi sekarang" ajak Eunhyuk sambil menarik tangan Heechul.

Heechul yang melihat kejadian tersebut mendadak menjadi bingung, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia hanya menurut saja saat tangannya ditarik paksa oleh Eunhyuk yang kini tengah menahan tangisnya dengan susah payah.

Eunhyuk segera menghentikan taksi yang kebetulan lewat di depan gedung apartemen yang cukup mewah tersebut dan segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam taksi tersebut bersama dengan Heechul.

"Hyukkie! Hyukkie! Tunggu Hyukkie! Tungguuu~~" teriak Donghae saat melihat Eunhyuk menyetop taksi dan masuk ke dalamnya bersama Heechul, sambil tetap berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Jessica.

"Hyukkiiieeee~~" teriaknya sebelum menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tanah.

Ya… Eunhyuk pergi dengan taksi tersebut sesaat setelah ia masuk ke dalam taksi tersebut bersama dengan Heechul, hyung tersayangnya.

"Oppa, gwenchanayo?" tanya Jessica yang akhirnya ikut berlutut untuk menyejajarkan tingginya dengan Donghae.

"Semuanya gara-gara kau! Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan!" teriak Donghae pada Jessica.

Ia tidak peduli jika ia masih berada di halaman gedung apartemen. Ia juga tidak peduli dengan pandangan aneh orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya. Pikirannya terlalu kalut untuk memikirkan hal-hal semacam itu. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi selain memikirkan tentang Hyukkie-nya dan kemarahannya pada yeoja yang ada dihadapannya saat ini

"Kau pikir aku suka dengan tingkahmu ini? Kau pikir hyungdeul-ku, Wookie dan Kyuhyun nyaman dengan keberadaanmu? Kau salah Jess… Mereka hanya berpura-pura nyaman dengan keberadaanmu karena mereka professional dan tidak ingin menyakiti hatimu dan orang lain yang menyukaimu. Yang sesungguhnya, tidak ada seorang pun yang mau berada di dekatmu. Kami begitu MUAK denganmu!" teriak Donghae sambil menepis tangan Jessica yang memegangi tubuhnya dengan kasar.

Jessica membelalakkan matanya kaget. "Apa? Jadi… Kau…"

"Apa? Kau tidak terima dengan ucapanku ini heh?" ucap Donghae dengan senyum meremehkannya. "Ini kenyataan nona Jung. Kami benar-benar muak denganmu! Apalagi kau dengan seenaknya mengaku pada publik kalau kau itu pernah berpacaran dengan kami semasa trainee dulu. Cih… tinggi sekali khayalanmu itu" ucap Donghae sambil menatap Jessica dengan pandangan jijik.

"Yeoja macam apa kau ini? Padahal kau ini seorang artis tenar. Tapi kenapa kelakuanmu seperti yeoja murahan tak berpendidikan? Apalagi keluargamu itu termasuk keluarga terpandang. Tak malu kah dirimu dengan keadaanmu yang seperti itu? Adikmu bahkan jauh lebih baik bila dibandingkan dengan dirimu. Apa kau tak malu eoh?" cibir Donghae lagi.

Jessica menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat saat mendengar kalimat-kalimat cibiran yang Donghae ucapkan. Ia benar-benar tidak terima dengan segala macam hinaan yang Donghae lontarkan untuk dirinya tersebut.

"Kau tahu? Dibalik semua kebaikan Sungmin hyung-ku, dia benar-benar membenci dirimu. Huh! Berani sekali kau mengaku-ngaku kalau Kyuhyun begitu menyukaimu saat dia masih trainee dulu dan sempat menjalin hubungan denganmu" dengus Donghae.

"Hei… cobalah untuk berpikiran pintar sedikit nona Jung. Kyuhyun trainee ketika dia masih SMA dan menjalin hubungan dengan teman yeoja yang sekelas dengannya sampai dia lulus. Lalu 3 bulan kemudian dia bergabung dengan kami, Super Junior dan tak lama kemudian menjalin hubungan dengan Sungmin hyung. Bagaimana mungkin di waktu peralihan yang sesempit itu Kyuhyun pernah menjalin hubungan denganmu? Apalagi Kyuhyun itu bukan tipe orang yang gampang jatuh cinta seperti itu. Dimana otakmu nona Jung yang terhormat?"

Lagi-lagi Donghae menyindir Jessica dengan kata-kata pedasnya tersebut.

"Cukup!" teriak Jessica cukup keras.

"Apanya yang cukup nona Jung?" ledek Donghae. "Kau pikir itu semua sudah cukup? Tidak… Bahkan masih banyak kebodohan-kebodohanmu yang lainnya yang belum aku katakan" ucap Donghae dengan seringai mengejeknya. "Kau bahkan—"

"Cukup kataku! Cukup!" teriak Jessica lagi sambil menutupi kedua telinganya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Yah… Rupanya dia sudah tak sanggup lagi mendengar semua kata-kata hinaan yang terus-terusan Donghae lontarkan padanya.

"Hiks… Kalau kau memang sebegitu tidak sukanya denganku… hiks… Tolong jangan mengataiku sekejam itu… hiks…" dan yeoja tersebut mulai menangis dengan posisi tangan tetap menutupi kedua telinganya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat.

"Tidak suka? Kau salah nona Jung… Aku bukan tidak suka denganmu… Tapi aku BENCI! BEN-CI!" ucap Donghae menekankan pada kata benci.

"Hiks… hiks…" Jessica bangkit dari posisinya dan berlari meninggalkan Donghae menuju mobilnya dengan wajah yang benar-benar basah.

"Hhh…" sesaat Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Namun pikirannya kembali kacau saat mengingat seseorang yang begitu penting baginya.

"Hyukkie…" gumamnya lirih.

-000-

Teett, teeeetttt

Terdengar suara bel yang ditekan dari luar dorm yang sepi tersebut.

Ryeowook—penghuni satu-satunya dorm tersebut saat ini—segera melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu depan dorm tersebut untuk membukakan pintu orang yang menekan bel tersebut.

Namun ketika Ryeowook membukakan pintu tersebut, tiba-tiba…

Bruukk!

"Donghae hyung!" panik Ryeowook saat melihat tubuh Donghae yang jatuh tersungkur beberapa detik setelah ia membuka pintu dorm tersebut.

"Hyung! Ireona hyung! Hyung!" ucap Ryeowook sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Donghae. "Hyung… Buka matamu hyung!" ucap Ryeowook lagi sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh hyung-nya itu.

"Woo…kie… Lemas… sekali…" ucap Donghae lemah dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Hyung…" ucap Ryeowook sambil memeluk tubuh Donghae erat-erat.

"Errgghh… Berat sekali" geram Ryeowook sambil berusaha menegakkan tubuh hyung-nya tersebut.

"Kita ke kamar ne hyung?" tanya Ryeowook sambil memperhatikan raut wajah Donghae yang terlihat semakin pucat saja itu.

Donghae hanya menganggukkan wajahnya dengan sangat pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook.

-000-

Setelah mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya, dengan susah payah,, akhirnya Ryeowook berhasil membawa tubuh Donghae masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan membaringkan tubuh lemas hyung-nya itu di atas kasurnya.

"Haahh… Sepertinya berat badanmu banyak berkurang hyung… Aku jadi berhasil membawamu masuk ke dalam kamarmu ini" gumam Ryeowook yang memang bertubuh mungil itu sambil mengusap peluh yang membanjiri dahinya.

"Hyung… Kau belum makan kan? Kubuatkan bubur saja ne? Mau kan?" tawar Ryeowook sambil menyelimuti tubuh hyung-nya tersebut dengan selimut sebatas dadanya.

"Tapi Wookie… Aku—"

"Tidak ada penolakan hyung. Lihatlah! Tubuhmu sudah lemas begini. Bagaimana jadinya kalau kau terus-terusan tidak mau makan seperti ini? Nanti kau bisa sakit hyung" omel Ryeowook sambil merapikan poni Donghae yang sedikit menutupi matanya.

"Tapi Wookie… Aku benar-benar tidak ingin makan" ucap Donghae lagi dengan mata yang masih terpejam. "Aish… Kenapa jadi pusing begini?" gumamnya lagi.

"Tuh… Kepalamu pusing kan hyung? Sudahlah… Aku tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya kau harus makan setelah aku selesai memasakkan bubur untukmu" ucap Ryeowook sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dalam kamar tersebut.

"Hyukkie…" lagi-lagi Donghae menggumamkan nama itu lirih.

-000-

"Hyukkie-ya… Gwenchana?" Heechul menatap wajah basah Eunhyuk dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Ne hyung… gwencahana" ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengusap pipinya yang telah basah oleh air matanya tersebut dan berusaha untuk mengulas senyuman di wajahnya.

Heechul yang melihatnya jadi merasa sangat bersalah pada Eunhyuk. 'Seharusnya aku mendengarkan kata-kata Wookie dan Minnie kemarin' batin Heechul menyesal.

"Kajja kita turun hyung… Sudah sampai" ajak Eunhyuk saat taksi yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sederhana yang tampak asri dengan berbagai macam tanaman di halamannya.

"Jadi, ini rumah Teukkie hyung?" tanya Heechul.

Ya… Selama ini Heechul memang mengenal Leeteuk dan mereka berteman dengan sangat baik dan sangat akrab. Tapi belum pernah sekalipun ia menyambangi rumah namja manis berlesung pipit tersebut.

"Ne" angguk Eunhyuk. "Kajja kita masuk hyung. Sepertinya Teukkie hyung ada di dalam rumah. Dia baru saja pulang subuh tadi" ucap Eunhyuk pada Heechul.

Heechul hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu ia mengikuti langkah Eunhyuk dari belakang dan masuk ke dalam halaman rumah sederhana tersebut.

"Teukkie hyung" panggil Eunhyuk pada Leeteuk yang rupanya baru saja mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan seseorang melalui ponselnya.

"Ah! Eunhyukkie! Kau tidak jadi pergi ke dorm Super Junior eoh?" tanya Leeteuk dengan wajah bingung.

"Ah… Bukan begitu hyung… Hanya saja tadi…" Eunhyuk tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapannya saat ia ingat dengan kejadian yang membuatnya harus kembali lagi ke rumah hyung yang sudah dianggapnya seperti hyung-nya sendiri itu.

Leeteuk hanya memandang Eunhyuk dengan tatapan bingung. "Chullie… Bisakah kau jelaskan padaku kenapa tiba-tiba Hyukkie kembali lagi kemari? Apa telah terjadi sesuatu disana?" tanya Leeteuk sambil menatap Heechul yang berdiri di belakang Eunhyuk.

"Itu—"

Drrtt,drrrtt, drrrrttt

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Leeteuk bergetar.

"Ah! Chakkaman! Aku angkat telepon ini sebentar" ucap Leeteuk sebelum membalikkan badannya dan melangkah agak menjauhi Eunhyuk dan Heechul untuk menerima telepon tersebut.

"Hyukkie…" gumam Heechul sambil mengelus lembut kedua bahu Eunhyuk untuk menenangkan Eunhyuk yang terlihat agak kacau tersebut.

"Chullie-ah! Kajja! Kita harus pergi sekarang" ucap Leeteuk yang baru saja mengakhiri pembicaraannya di telepon.

"Maksudmu hyung?" tanya Heechul tak mengerti.

"Kita kekurangan kru di SM saat ini. Kau bisa membantu disana kan? Karena Eunhyuk harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, jadi dia tidak kuajak. Eotte? Kau bisa kan?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Ne. Aku bisa hyung" ucap Heechul mmenyanggupi permintaan Leeteuk. "Hyukkie, kau tak apa kan kalau kami tinggal sendiri?" tanya Heechul yang agak khawatir dengan keadaan Eunhyuk saat ini.

"Ne hyung… Gwencahana. Pergilah"' ucap Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum.

Heechul membalas senyum Eunhyuk dengan senyum mirisnya. Yah… dia tahu kalau Eunhyuk sedang memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum saat ini.

"Ya sudah… Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ne?" ucap Leeteuk dan Heechul berbarengan sambil mengelus kepala Eunhyuk secara bergantian.

"Ne hyung" angguk Eunhyuk sambil melambaikan tangannya pada kedua hyung-nya yang sudah melangkah meninggalkannya sendiri itu.

Namun setelah tubuh kedua hyung-nya itu tak terlihat lagi, ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Huufftthhh…" ia menghela nafasnya panjang sesaat sebelum ia masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut.

-000-

"Haahh… mendung…" desah Ryeowook saat ia menatap langit dari balkon kamar Donghae.

Dia baru saja selesai menyuapi Donghae bubur buatannya dan kini ia berinisiatif untuk mengunci pintu balkon tersebut rapat-rapat supaya hyung-nya tersebut tidak masuk angin gara-gara angin yang berhembus cukup kencang saat ini.

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan hyung" gumam Ryeowook sambil menutup gorden kamar Donghae dan menghidupkan lampu kamar tersebut.

Donghae yang diajak bicara oleh Ryeowook tidak merespon satu pun ucapan Ryeowook tersebut. Otaknya masih sibuk memikirkan belahan jiwanya yang kini entah sedang berada dimana.

Ryeowook yang melihat Donghae tengah melamun hanya menggeleng pelan melihatnya. Yah… Sudah 3 hari belakangan ini ia terbiasa melihat hyung tersayangnya itu seperti itu.

"Ryeowookkie…" panggil Donghae pelan.

"Ne hyung?" sahut Ryeowook.

"Kau pasti tahu Hyukkie sekarang berada dimana" gumam Donghae sambil mendongakkan kepalanya agar bisa menatap wajah dongsaeng-nya tersebut. "Jebal Wookie-ya… Tolong katakan padaku dimana Hyukkie sekarang… Aku harus segera menjelaskan sesuatu padanya" mohon Donghae pada Ryeowook.

"Eng… Tapi hyung—"

"Jebal Wookie… Tolong aku…" mohon Donghae lagi dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Ryeowook yang kasihan melihatnya kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Lalu ia berjalan mendekat ke arah ranjang Donghae dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang tersebut.

"Baiklah… Aku akan mengatakannya padamu hyung. Tapi hyung minum susu ini dulu ne?" ucap Ryeowook sambil menyodorkan segelas susu pada Donghae.

Ya… tadi Ryeowook membuatkan semangkuk bubur dan segelas susu untuk Donghae. Tapi Donghae menolak meminum susu tersebut tadi dengan alasan sudah sangat kenyang.

"Tapi Wookie-ya aku sudah ke—"

"Minum atau aku tidak akan mengatakannya sama sekali pada hyung?" ancam Ryeowook dengan tangan yang masih menyodorkan segelas susu tersebut. "Lagipula susu ini baik untuk kesehatanmu. Apalagi tubuhmu ini sedang lemas seperti ini hyung" tambah Ryeowook, berusaha untuk membujuk Donghae.

"Baiklah" ucap Donghae setuju sambil mengambil gelas tersebut dari tangan Ryeowook dan meminum susu tersebut hingga tandas. "Cepat katakan padaku" ucap Donghae sambil mengelap bibirnya yang basah karena susu tersebut.

"Ng… Hyukkie hyung ada di rumah Teukkie hyung" jawab Ryeowook.

"Mwo? Rumah Teukkie hyung?" tanya Donghae memastikan.

"Ne hyung… Selama 3 hari belakangan ini dia tinggal disana. Dan kemarin saat Hyukkie hyung sakit, Teukkie hyung-lah yang merawatnya" jelas Ryeowook.

"Apa kau tahu alamat rumah Teukkie hyung?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Ne… tunggu sebentar" Ryeowook merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Kemudian ia menekan-nekan tombol pada ponsel tersebut.

"Di sini hyung" Ryeowook menyodorkan ponselnya pada Donghae.

Donghae mengambil ponsel tersebut dari tangan Ryeowook dan membaca tulisan yang tertera di layar ponsel Ryeowook tersebut dengan seksama. Lalu ia berusaha untuk bangun dari posisi duduknya yang bersandar pada stand tempat tidurnya tersebut.

Ryeowook yang terkejut dengan aksi Donghae yang tiba-tiba tersebut segera mencegah tubuh hyung-nya itu agar tidak turun dari ranjang tersebut.

"Hyung! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Lepaskan aku Wookie-ya! Aku harus segera menjemput Hyukkie. Aku ingin ke rumah Teukkie hyung sekarang" Donghae berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari kungkungan Ryeowook.

"Tapi hyung… Tubuhmu masih lemas. Nanti saja ne? Kalau tubuhmu sudah kuat" bujuk Ryeowook.

"Shireo Wookie-ya. Aku mau sekarang. Pokoknya aku harus pergi sekarang juga" Donghae tetap bersikukuh ingin menjemput Eunhyuk.

"Tapi hyung—"

"Wookie-ya… Jebal… Lagipula tubuhku sudah lebih kuat dari yang tadi. Kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku. Aku akan baik-baik saja" mohon Donghae.

Ryeowook yang tidak tega melihatnya akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya juga. Ia lalu membantu Donghae berdiri dan mengambilkan Donghae sebuah mantel tebal.

"Kau harus memakainya hyung. Udara di luar pasti sedang dingin karena angin saat ini berhembus cukup kencang" ucap Ryeowook sambil membantu Donghae memakai mantel tersebut.

"Ah! Kau juga harus memakai syal ini hyung" Ryeowook kemudian melingkarkan sebuah syal yang cukup panjang di leher Donghae.

"Wookie… Aku hanya akan pergi sebentar untuk menjemput Hyukkie. Kenapa harus memakai pakaian seperti ini?" protes Donghae sambil memperhatikan penampilannya di depan cermin.

"Hyung… Dengan keadaan tubuhmu yang seperti ini, angin yang cukup kencang saat ini bisa membuatmu sakit. Lagipula dengan hyung memakai mantel tebal dan syal ini, aku jadi tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan kondisi tubuh hyung karena mantel dan syal ini melindungi hyung dari dinginnya angin saat ini" ucap Ryeowook panjang lebar.

Donghae tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Ryeowook pelan. "Jeongmal gomawo Ryeowookkie… Kau memang dongsaeng-ku yang terbaik. Aku menyayangimu" ucap Donghae sambil mengecup pipi Ryeowook sekilas.

"Hyung…" cicit Ryeowook yang malu dengan perlakuan hyung-nya tersebut.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu hyung berangkat dulu ne? Doakan supaya hyung berhasil berbaikan dengannya"

"Ne hyung… hati-hati" ucap Ryeowook sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Donghae

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeooonngg… ^0^**

**Yeeyy! **

**Akhirnya bisa buat chap yang lebih panjang saudara saudara #plakk :p**

**Mianhae baru bisa update sekarang *bow* karena di minggu ini entah kenapa mood mengetik saya hilang dan terus keasyikan nonton video SMTOWN dan MAMA yang berhasil saya download *curcol***

**Hohoho… Rupanya di chap kemarin masih ada yang belum puas dengan penyiksaan Hae XD**

**Nih! Saya udah nyiksa dia lagi disini sampai ngenes kayak gitu *nunjuk cerita di atas***

**Buat yang minta Jessica ikutan disiksa juga… **

**Tuh! Saya udah siksa dia lagi :p**

**.**

**.**

**Oke… Ini balasan untuk yang mereview di chap sebelumnya ^^**

**Anchofishy** : hehehe… maaf ya? hyukkie saya buat liat sica. tapi ini bener-bener penyiksaan yang terakhir untuk hyukkie kok ^^

**meyy-chaan**: hehehe… yups! udah saya siksa sekejam kejamnya tuh *nunjukcerita di atas* :p ini udah lanjut ya? semoga suka ^^

**Lee Eun Jae **: hehehe… tuh! sesuai permintaan kamu, saya udah nyiksa dia lagi disini :p semoga suka ya ^^

**Fitri jewel hyukkie **: ne… ini udah lanjut. semoga suka ^^

**nurul. **: wah… ternyata kamu sama kejamnya dengan Eun Jae #plakk :p udah saya siksa lagi tuh *nunjuk cerita di atas* semoga suka ya ^^

**Guest** : ne… saya juga berpikir begiitu, karena saya sendiri tidak suka dengan cerita yang seperti itu. saya tidak berencana untuk melanjutkan fict ini dengan cerita yang bertele-tele dan saya rasa saya akan menamatkan fict ini di chapter selanjutnya :)

**sweetyhaehyuk** : hehe… mianhae *bow* semoga suka ya ^^

**Lee Eun In** : ne… ini sudah lanjut. semoga suka ^^

**myfishychovy** : iya… hehe… mian yah… tapi ini penderitaan hyukkie yang terakhir kok. janji… hehe *peace* ^^

**reaRelf** : iya… hae emang udah nyesel banget tuh sampe segitunya *nunjuk cerita di atas* loh… heechul kan emang the king of evil #plakk :p

**angli-haehyuk** : wah… terima kasih sudah membaca fict saya yang gaje bin aneh ini ^^ ini udah lanjut. semoga suka yah ^^

**AnggiHaeHyukELF** : yah… memang hyuk pada akhirnya ngeliat hae sama sica :( mianhae *bow* ini udah lanjut yah… semoga suka ^^ ThanKYU ^^

**shizu indah** : eh? benar kah? ini udah lanjut yah. semoga suka ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih buat readers yang sudah mereview ^^**

**Terima kasih juga buat readers yang sudah nge-fav dan nge-follow fict ini ^^**

**Oh iya! Rencananya saya akan menamatkan fict ini di chapter selanjutnya dan teman saya yang mengikuti fict ini mengusulkan untuk menaikkan rate fict ini ke rate M karena dia dengan ikhlasnya ingin membuatkan adegan yang pasti reader sudah tahu sendiri untuk HaeHyuk di fict ini**

***maklum… dia Polarise akut -_-***

**Dan saya rencananya akan mempublish-nya di hari Jumat atau hari Sabtu besok**

**Jadi bagaimana readers?**

**Setujukah dengan rencana teman saya itu?**

**Review pleaaasseee…! ^0^**

**^^ GamshaHAE ^^**

**.**

**-Mei Hyun-**


	9. Chapter 9

**~ JEALOUS? ~**

**.**

**By Mei Hyun15**

**.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Main Pair : HaeHyuk**

**Disclaimer :**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Tapi fict ini milik saya dan murni hasil imajinasi saja.**

**Rate : T**

**Warn : BL, gaje, typo(s), abal, aneh dsb**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading ~ ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

**.**

**.**

"Haahh… Mendung… Anginnya juga kencang sekali" gumam Eunhyuk yang berdiri di samping jendela kamar yang terletak di lantai dua rumah tersebut

Ya.. selama 3 hari belakangan ini ia memakai kamar itu di rumah Leeteuk.

Ia mengelus kedua bahunya sesaat sebelum ia menutup jendela itu.

"Ah… Mungkin aku bisa membuat segelas susu untuk menghangatkan tubuhku" gumamnya. "Pasti akan terasa lebih enak jika mengerjakan ini sambil meminum segelas susu hangat" gumamnya lagi sambil melirik beberapa partitur lagu di atas meja.

Ia tersenyum sesaat sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur sambil mendendangkan sebuah lagu.

Yah… Sepertinya perasaan Eunhyuk sudah membaik saat ini. Moodnya begitu bagus karena berkali-kali ia tersenyum sendiri saat melakukan hal-hal kecil yang disukainya.

Namun saat ia hampir sampai di depan kamarnya dengan segelas susu hangat yang berhasil dibuatnya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel yang ditekan dari luar rumah tersebut oleh seseorang.

"Nugu?" gumam Eunhyuk sambil mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa Teukkie hyung dan Chullie hyung ya? Tapi mereka kan baru saja pergi sekitar 30 menit yang lalu. Masa pekerjaan mereka selesai secepat itu?" gumamnya lagi sambil meletakkan gelas susunya di atas meja yang berada tak jauh dari pintu kamarnya dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu utama rumah tersebut.

Ting Tong

Suara bel itu terdengar lagi.

"Ne… Tunggu sebentar" sahut Eunhyuk yang hampir mendekati pintu.

Cklek!

"Nugu—Lee Donghae?" Eunhyuk terpaku melihat sosok yang begitu dikenalnya itu berdiri di depan pintu rumah tersebut sambil menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

"Hyukkie…" panggil Donghae lirih sambil mendongakkan wajahnya perlahan untuk menatap wajah orang yang sangat dirindukannya tersebut.

Eunhyuk yang tersadar dari lamunannya dengan sigap segera mendorong pintu tersebut agar menutup kembali.

Donghae yang terkejut segera menahan pintu tersebut agar Eunhyuk tidak bisa menutup pintu tersebut rapat-rapat.

"Andwe Hyukkie! Jebal… Jangan seperti ini… Tolong biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya padamu" ucap Donghae lirih sambil menahan pintu yang ingin ditutup oleh Eunhyuk dengan sekuat tenaga tersebut.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi Donghae-ssi. Kita sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa lagi" ucap Eunhyuk sambil terus berusaha untuk menutup pintu tersebut.

"Jebal Hyukkie… Tolong berikan aku kesempatan" mohon Donghae lagi.

"Tidak! Pergilah! Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi!" teriak Eunhyuk.

"Tapi Hyukkie—"

"Kubilang pergi! Jangan pernah datang lagi dan jangan pernah mencariku lagi. Aku membencimu! Jangan pernah menampakkan wajahmu di depanku lagi! Aku benar-benar membencimu!" teriak Eunhyuk keras sambil mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menutup pintu tersebut dan…

Braaakkk!

Pintu tersebut tertutup dengan sangat keras.

"Hyukkie… Kumohon Hyukkie… Jebal… Buka pintunya" Donghae berusaha menggedor-gedor pintu tersebut dari luar.

"Hyukkie!" teriak Donghae lagi.

Eunhyuk yang mendengar teriakan Donghae tersebut membalikkan badannya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya yang kini terasa sangat lemas itu pada daun pintu tersebut. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat menahan tangis dan perlahan merosot jatuh ke lantai.

"Hiks… Jangan datang lagi… hiks…" isaknya lirih sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya yang tertekuk di depan dadanya.

"Hyukkie! Aku akan tetap berdiri disini sampai kau mau membukakan pintu ini untukku! Kau harus mendengarkanku Hyukkie!" teriak Donghae lagi.

"Terserah kau saja! Aku tidak peduli!" teriak Eunhyuk sambil menghapus air mata di wajahnya dan bangkit menuju ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai 2. Pikirannya kembali kacau sekarang. Bahkan susu yang dibuatnya tadi tidak diingatnya sama sekali.

Bruukk!

Eunhyuk menghempaskan badannya begitu saja di atas kasur empuk yang sudah dipakainya selama 3 hari belakangan ini.

"Hiks… Kenapa?... Kenapa disaat aku sudah bisa merelakanmu dan berusaha untuk melupakanmu… hiks… kau datang lagi ke hadapanku?" gumamnya lirih sambil menenggelamkan wajah basahnya di atas bantal.

Eunhyuk terus menerus menangis hingga ia kelelahan dan jatuh tertidur.

-000-

"Eenghh…" Eunhyuk melenguh pelan sambil mengucek kedua matanya. Dia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya yang cukup lama tersebut.

"Ah! Hujan!" sentaknya saat matanya tak sengaja melihat ke arah jendela yang ada di kamar tersebut.

"Ah… Gelap… Lebih baik aku menutup gorden jendela dan menyalakan lampunya" Eunhyuk beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati jendela untuk menutup gordennya.

Namun sebelum ia menutup gordennya, ia terpaku sejenak saat matanya tak sengaja melihat sosok yang tadi membuatnya menangis kembali itu masih setia berdiri di depan pintu rumah tersebut dengan wajah yang tertunduk dalam dan dengan tubuh yang menggigil kedinginan.

"Hae…" lirih Eunhyuk setelah ia menarik kain gorden tersebut agar menutupi jendela.

"Sepertinya aku harus—Ah! Tidak! Aku harus bisa melupakan perasaanku padanya" Eunhyuk berusaha menepis rasa iba dan khawatirnya pada Donghae saat ini. "Kau harus bisa Hyukkie… Fighting!" ucapnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Drrtt, drrrtt

Tiba-tiba ponsel di saku celananya bergetar.

Eunhyuk segera mengambil ponselnya tersebut dan membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk.

_From Teukkie hyung_

_Hyukkie-ya… Sepertinya hyung harus lembur lagi. Kau tak apa kan kalau kutinggal sendiri lagi? Kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi hyung ne? Makanlah makanan yang hyung punya di rumah. Kau habiskan juga tidak apa-apa karena rencananya besok hyung akan berbelanja bersama Kanginnie ^^_

Eunhyuk tersenyum menbaca pesan dari orang yang sudah dianggapnya seperti kakaknya sendiri itu. Lalu ia mengetikkan balasan untuk pesan tersebut.

"Haahh… Lebih baik sekarang aku mengerjakan tugasku yang tertunda kukerjakan tadi dan—Ah! Astaga! Aku lupa meminum susunya" ucapnya sambil menepuk dahinya.

Sementara itu Donghae tampak begitu kedinginan. Kedua tangannya memeluk kedua bahunya dengan wajah yang menunduk dalam dan mata yang terpejam. Badannya tampak mengigil hebat, wajahnya pun terlihat semakin pucat dengan bibir yang mulai membiru.

"Hyukkie…" gumamnya lirih sebelum akhirnya ambruk di depan pintu rumah Leeteuk tersebut.

-000-

"Wookie-ya… Kau yakin kalau Donghae hyung pergi ke rumah Leeteuk hyung?" tanya Kibum sambil menatap wajah Ryeowook dalam-dalam.

"Ne hyung… Tadi aku memberitahukan alamat rumah Leeteuk hyung pada Donghae hyung dan Donghae hyung segera berangkat untuk menyusul Hyukkie hyung kesana" ucap Ryeowook sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia begitu takut dengan pandangan tajam Kibum itu padanya.

"Jam berapa?" tanya Kibum lagi.

"Donghae-hyung berangkat kira-kira sekitar jam sebelas tadi hyung" ucap Ryeowook sambil melirik wajah Kibum takut-takut.

"Mwo? Jam sebelas? Ya Wookie! Kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa? Ini sudah sore menjelang malam. Kenapa dia belum datang-datang juga? Apa kau yakin dia kesana?"

"H-hyung… Aku juga tidak tahu hyung… Aku sudah mencoba untuk menghubungi ponsel Donghae hyung, tapi ponsel Donghae hyung tidak aktif" jawab Ryeowook sambil menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

"Ssshhh… Sudahlah Bummie… Jangan memarahi Wookie seperti itu" Siwon berusaha menenangkan emosi Kibum dengan mengelus-elus lembut punggung kekasihnya itu. "Wookie-ya… Tolong maafkan Bummie nde?" ucap Siwon sambil mengelus lembut rambut Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dengan wajah yang masih tertunduk.

"Tapi aku sangat mengkhawatirkan Donghae, Wonnie… Apalagi tadi Wookie bilang tubuh Donghae sangat lemas… Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya. Dia teman akrabku Wonnie…" ucap Kibum sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Siwon.

"Ne… Arraseo… Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita menyusulnya ke rumah Leeteuk hyung? Mungkin saja dia masih betah disana bersama Hyukkie" tawar Siwon sambil membelai lembut kepala Kibum.

"Ne… Kajja!" ucap Kibum sambil menegakkan tubuhnya dan menarik tangan Siwon.

"Aku ikut hyung!" ucap Ryeowook yang juga ikut mendongakkan wajahnya yang tadi tertunduk.

"Ne Wookie… Kajja!"

-000-

Ketiga orang tersebut sudah sampai di depan rumah Leeteuk dan mengamati rumah tersebut dari depan.

"Kau yakin ini rumahnya?" tanya Siwon pada Ryeowook.

"Entahlah hyung… Aku tidak begitu tahu. Tapi rumah ini sesuai dengan alamat rumah Leeteuk hyung yang Heechul hyung pernah berikan padaku" sahut Ryeowook dengan mata masih menatap rumah tersebut lekat-lekat.

"Kenapa sepertinya rumah itu tidak ada penghuninya?" celetuk Kibum.

"Mungkin saja mereka sedang pergi Bummie" sahut Siwon.

"Huh? Pergi? Setahuku tadi Donghae hyung tidak pergi dengan mobilnya. Tadi Donghae hyung pergi naik taksi yang kupesan karena aku khawatir akan kondisinya yang tidak memungkinkan untuk menyetir sendiri" jelas Ryeowook. "Dan setahuku Donghae hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung itu tidak akan pergi jika mereka tidak naik mobil pribadi" tambah Ryeowook lagi.

"Hmm… Kau benar" angguk Siwon.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencoba masuk ke dalam? Mungkin saja mereka sedang menghangatkan tubuh mereka di dalam" usul Kibum, mengingat hujan masih mengguyur dengan deras.

"Kajja!" Siwon segera membuka pintu mobilnya sesaat setelah ia mengambil dua buah payung untuknya dan Kibum.

"Wookie, kau tunggu disini saja nde? Hyung tidak akan lama"

"Ne Kibum hyung" Ryeowook mengangguk patuh.

Siwon dan Kibum kemudian membuka pintu gerbang rumah tersebut dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Mereka mengedarkan pandangan mereka ke seluruh penjuru halaman rumah yang cukup luas tersebut sebelum mereka menemukan sesuatu yang terlihat aneh di depan pintu masuk utama rumah tersebut.

"Wonnie, itu apa? Kenapa terlihat seperti… err… mungkinkah itu—"

"Kajja kita kesana" potong Siwon sambil menarik tangan Kibum.

"Ya Tuhan~~ Lee Donghae!" jerit Kibum saat melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalnya itu tergeletak begitu saja di depan pintu masuk rumah tersebut.

Ia segera berlari menghampiri tubuh Donghae yang terbaring lemah tak berdaya tersebut. Tak dihiraukannya payungnya yang terjatuh begitu saja hingga membuat bajunya basah kuyup karena hujan yang turun makin deras.

"Donghae!" Siwon ikut berlari ke arah tubuh Donghae, masih dengan payung di tangannya yang melindungi tubuhnya dari hujan.

"Donghae-ya, ireona! Ireona!" Kibum meletakkan kepala Donghae di atas pahanya dan menepuk-nepuk pipi Donghae agar namja tersebut bangun.

"Donghae-ya! Ireona! Ppali!" kali ini Kibum menepuk-nepuk pipi Donghae sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh namja tersebut agak keras agar namja tersebut segera sadar dan membuka matanya.

Namun usaha Kibum tersebut sia-sia. Donghae sama sekali tidak merespon semua yang Kibum lakukan pada tubuhnya.

"Bummie, bawa ini" Siwon menyerahkan payung yang dibawanya pada Kibum. "Aku akan menggendongnya" ucapnya sebelum mengangkat tubuh Donghae.

"Astaga… Sepertinya berat badan anak ini berkurang banyak" komentar Siwon saat dengan mudahnya ia mengangkat tubuh Donghae. "Kajja Bummie. Kita harus segera kembali ke dorm" ajak Siwon pada Kibum.

"Tapi… Hyukkie—"

"Sudahlah… Kita masih bisa menemuinya besok. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah Donghae. Lihat! Badannya sudah dingin begini. Bibirnya juga sudah membiru. Pasti dia sangat kedinginan" ucap Siwon sambil memperhatikan wajah pucat Donghae tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Nde. Kajja" sahut Kibum menurut lalu mengikuti langkah Siwon keluar dari halaman rumah tersebut dan masuk ke dalam mobil Siwon.

Sementara itu di dalam rumah tersebut Eunhyuk tengah tersenyum menatap hasil pekerjaannya.

"Haahh… akhirnya selesai juga" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menatap partitur lagu yang ia pegang. "Aku yakin, lagu yang ini pasti diterima" sahutnya senang sambil meneguk susunya yang tersisa sepertiga gelas.

Kemudian ia berjalan menuju jendela. Disibakkannya gorden yang menutupi jendela tersebut.

"Tuh kan… Namja itu pasti tidak akan menepatinya sampai akhir. Buktinya sekarang dia sudah tidak berdiri disana lagi" ucap Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum getir. "Haahh… Aku akan berusaha melupakanmu… ikan nemo-ku yang tampan" ucapnya sambil menutup gorden jendela itu lagi.

-000-

"Astaga hyung! Suhu badannya tinggi sekali!" kaget Ryeowook yang baru saja mengukur suhu tubuh Donghae.

"Aish… Padahal aku sudah memberikan obat penurun panas yang biasanya sejak kemarin. Kenapa panasnya tidak turun-turun juga? Malah semakin bertambah… Aish…" desah Heechul dengan wajah bingung.

Ya… Ini adalah hari kedua sejak Donghae ditemukan pingsan di depan pintu rumah Leeteuk dan sampai saat ini namja itu masih terbaring lemah dengan wajah yang semakin memucat.

"Kita bawa ke rumah sakit saja hyung. Kalau dibiarkan begini terus, aku khawatir dengan keadaannya yang akan semakin parah" usul Zhoumi.

"Ne hyung… Mimi hyung benar… Kita bawa Donghae hyung ke rumah sakit saja. Apalagi Donghae hyung selalu saja menolak memakan sesuatu" Henry membenarkan perkataan Zhoumi, namjachingunya.

"Nde… Baiklah kalau begi—"

"Hyung… a…ku… tidak mau…" sahut Donghae lemah dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Tidak ada penolakan Lee Donghae! Kalau kau terus begini, kapan sembuhnya?" ucap Heechul sambil menegakkan tubuh lemah Donghae agar lebih mudah menggendongnya.

"Tapi hyung…"

"Tidak! Kita akan tetap ke rumah sakit! Se-ka-rang!" ucap Heechul final sambil menggendong tubuh Donghae.

-000-

"Hhh… Kenapa keadaannya malah semakin bertambah buruk seperti ini?" desah Heechul sambil menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Dia bahkan terus-terusan mengigaukan nama Hyukkie hyung" Henry yang duduk disamping Heechul ikut-ikutan mendesah bingung.

"Apa Hyukkie pernah menghubungimu lagi sejak itu? Sejak Donghae ditemukan pingsan di depan pintu rumah Leeteuk hyung 4 hari yang lalu?" tanya Heechul pada Henry.

Henry menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hyukkie hyung juga tidak menelepon Sungmin hyung, Kibum hyung atau Ryeowook hyung. Entahlah hyung… Padahal setiap hari kami mencoba untuk menghubunginya. Tapi 4 hari belakangan ini sepertinya ponselnya tidak aktif"

"Haahh… Leeteuk hyung juga… Apalagi sekarang dia jarang berada di SM. Hyukkie juga sama" ucap Heechul sambil mengecek sesuatu di ponselnya. "Apa mereka sedang ada pekerjaan di luar kota ya?" gurau Heechul.

"Molla hyung…" sahut Henry sambil menggendikkan kedua bahunya.

"Hyukkie… Hhh… Jebal Hyukkie…"

"Haahhh…" desah Henry dan Heechul berbarengan saat mendengar igauan lirih Donghae yang sudah 2 hari belakangan ini terus terusan mereka dengar.

Heechul bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah ranjang dimana tubuh Donghae terbaring lemah.

"Donghae-ya… Mianhae… Maafkan hyung ne? Gara-gara hyung, hubunganmu dengan Hyukkie jadi bertambah rumit seperti ini" ucap Heechul sambil mengusap sayang rambut Donghae yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Hyung janji padamu, hyung pasti akan membawa Hyukkie kemari dan menyatukan kalian berdua kembali" ucap Heechul sambil mengecup kening Donghae dengan lembut, penuh kasih sayang.

"Makanya, kau harus cepat bangun dan sehat kembali supaya kau dan Hyukkie bisa segera berbaikan dan bisa pergi berkencan lagi" ucap Heechul yang kali ini mengusap pipi Donghae yang semakin tirus itu dengan lembut.

Ya… Heechul memang sangat menyayangi Donghae karena mereka sudah mengenal satu sama lain sejak lama dan Heechul sudah menganggap Donghae seperti dongsaeng-nya sendiri.

"Henry-ah… Bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah Leeteuk hyung saja? Mungkin saja Leeteuk hyung dan Hyukkie sedang libur dan mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka di rumah" ajak Heechul pada Henry.

"Tapi Donghae hyung?"

"Aku akan menelepon Sungmin supaya dia menjaga Hae disini selama kita pergi" ucap Heechul sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan-nekan tombol ponsel tersebut.

"Ne hyung… Kajja" ucap Henry setuju.

-000-

"Apa kau yakin hyung?" tanya Henry dengan wajah ragu ketika Heechul hendak menekan bel disamping pintu rumah tersebut. "Bagaimana kalau Hyukkie hyung benar-benar… eng… seperti yang kita bayangkan sebelumnya?"

"Tak apa Henry-ah… Kita harus mencobanya. Kasihan Donghae di rumah sakit sana" ucap Heechul sambil memaksakan senyumannya.

Henry memandang sedih Heechul sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Ting tong, ting tong

Heechul menekan bel tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, pintu rumah tersebut terbuka.

"Chullie?" tanya sang pemilik rumah, Leeteuk.

"Hyung… Annyeong" sahut Henry dan Heechul berbarengan sambil membungkukkan badan mereka sekilas.

"Ah! Kajja masuk" ajak Leeteuk sambil membuka pintu rumahnya lebih lebar dan sedikit menggeser tubuhnya agar tubuh kedua orang dihadapannya itu bisa masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Gomawo hyung" ucap Heechul mewakili sebelum melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut.

"Apa telah terjadi sesuatu yang serius hingga kalian berdua datang kemari?" tanya Leeteuk setelah melihat raut pucat di wajah Heechul yang tidak pernah dilihatnya kecuali jika Heechul memiliki masalah yang sangat serius.

"Ne…" Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya. "Oh iya, sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya padamu hyung. Kenapa beberapa hari ini ponselmu tidak aktif jika kuhubungi? Ponsel Hyukkie juga" tanya Heechul.

"Oh… Mianhae… Ponselku memang rusak 4 hari yang lalu karena basah gara-gara Kangin yang kurang kerjaan mengajakku hujan-hujanan" jawab Leeteuk sambil tersenyum canggung karena malu menceritakan perihal tentang dirinya dengan Kangin, namjachingu-nya.

"Kalau Hyukkie hyung?" tanya Henry.

"Mianhae Henry-ah… Kalau Hyukkie aku tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya ponselnya baik-baik saja. Kemarin malam aku melihatnya asyik mengobrol dengan noona-nya lewat telepon" jawab Leeteuk apa adanya.

"Hhh… Jadi memang benar ada apa-apa lagi dengan mereka" desah Heechul sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu Chullie-ah?" tanya Leeteuk tak mengerti.

"Begini hyung… 4 hari yang lalu Donghae pamit pada Wookie untuk menjemput Hyukkie disini. Tapi setelah beberapa jam, dia tidak juga kembali ke dorm, padahal kondisi tubuhnya sangat lemas saat itu" Heechul memulai ceritanya.

"Kemudian Siwon dan Kibummie berinisiatif untuk datang kemari, memastikan apakah Donghae baik-baik saja karena Bummie sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Donghae saat itu" sambungnya.

"Tapi ketika mereka baru saja memasuki halaman rumah ini, mereka melihat tubuh Donghae sudah tergeletak lemah di depan pintu rumah ini dan mereka segera membawanya kembali ke dorm karena bibir Hae sudah membiru"

"Lalu… Bagaimana keadaan Hae sekarang? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Leeteuk dengan wajah cemas.

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sejak saat itu kondisi tubuh Donghae semakin memburuk. Dia menolak semua makanan yang kutawarkan. Dia bahkan hanya bisa menghabikan setengah gelas susu sebagai sumber energinya karena mual katanya" ucap Heechul sambil menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Dan 2 hari belakangan ini Donghae hyung tidak sadarkan diri karena demamnya yang tinggi dan terus-terusan mengigaukan nama Hyukkie hyung" sambung Henry.

"Astaga…" sentak Leeteuk kaget, tak percaya.

"Itulah kenapa sekarang aku dan Henry berada disini hyung… Kami ingin bertemu dengan Hyukkie karena kupikir Hyukkie pasti punya alasan mengapa dia me-non-aktifkan ponselnya selama 4 hari belakangan ini" ucap Heechul sambil mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat ekspresi di wajah Leeteuk. "Padahal waktu itu kan dia sudah memaafkan Hae dan ingin bertemu dengannya"

"Ne…" Leeteuk menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tunggulah sebentar. Biar kupanggilkan. Sepertinya dia ada di dalam kamarnya" ucap Leeteuk sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tangga, naik menuju kamar Eunhyuk di lantai 2.

Tak lama kemudian, Leeteuk turun bersama Eunhyuk yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Annyeong Chullie hyung, Henry-ah" sapa Eunhyuk.

"Nde… Annyeong" sapa Heechul dan Henry berbarengan.

"Ada apa mencariku?" tanya Eunhyuk pada keduanya.

Heechul mengernyit tak suka. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya pada Eunhyuk.

"Kupikir kita sudah—"

"Sudah apa? Sudah tidak perlu berhubungan lagi? Begitu?" ucap Heechul tak suka. "Ada apa denganmu 4 hari belakangan ini? Kenapa ponselmu selalu tidak aktif jika kami mencoba untuk menghubungimu?" tanya Heechul sambil menatap tajam Eunhyuk yang duduk berseberangan dengannya.

"Yah… Kukira walaupun aku tidak mengatakannya padamu, kau sudah tahu sendiri jawabanku hyung" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Mwo?" kaget Henry.

"Ck… YA! Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Padahal kau tahu sendiri kalau Donghae tidak pernah menyukai yeoja itu. Kenapa jalan pikiranmu berubah menjadi sedangkal ini Lee Eunhyuk? KENAPA?" bentak Heechul keras sambil mencengkram kerah baju yang Eunhyuk kenakan.

"Chullie-ah… Jaga emosimu!" Leeteuk berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkraman tangan Heechul di kerah baju Eunhyuk dan segera mengelus-elus punggung Heechul agar Heechul bisa lebih tenang.

Sementara itu Henry dengan sigap memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk yang mulai bergetar karena menahan tangisnya sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya dengan lembut agar Eunhyuk bisa merasa lebih nyaman.

"JAWAB AKU LEE EUNHYUK!" bentak Heechul lagi.

"Hiks… hiks…" hanya isakan yang keluar dari mulut Eunhyuk. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dengan wajah yang masih menunduk dan dengan mata yang terpejam erat. Yah… Dia memang takut jika dibentak sekeras itu oleh siapapun.

"Apa kau tahu hasil dari perbuatanmu itu?" ucap Heechul melunak. "Apa kau tak kasihan pada Hae?" ucap Heechul semakin lirih. "Padahal kau sendiri yang memintanya padaku. Dan saat aku sudah mempersilahkanmu, bahkan menyuruhmu untuk datang pada Hae, kau malah tidak mau dan menolaknya" ucap Heechul dengan suara yang terdengar semakin parau.

Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya sontak mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Heechul. "A-apa… yang telah terjadi… padanya?" tanya Eunhyuk perlahan.

"Dia sakit Hyukkie… Dan dia sangat membutuhkanmu saat ini… Hyung mohon, ikutlah dengan kami sekarang" ucap Heechul dengan suara lirihnya. Matanya pun sudah memerah menahan tangis. Ia benar-benar menyayangi Donghae. Ia benar-benar tidak tega dan tidak kuat melihat keadaan Donghae yang sangat buruk itu.

"Tapi hyung—"

"Jebal Hyukkie… Hyung mohon padamu…" ucap Heechul sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam agar Eunhyuk mau menuruti keinginannya.

Eunhyuk yang tidak tega melihatnya pun akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ne hyung… Aku akan ikut dengan kalian" ucapnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huwaa~~ Mianhae… Jeongmal mianhae readers *bow* karena ternyata saya tidak bisa menyelesaikan fict ini di chap ini :(**

**Pikiran saya terbagi dua karena besok saya harus mengikuti tur yang akan memakan waktu kira-kira seminggu lebih, jadi chap 10-nya akan saya publish minggu depan dan saya janji, chap depan adalah ending dari fict ini ^^  
Dan sesuai dengan review di chap kemarin, rate fict ini akan saya naikkan dari T ke M untuk chap selanjutnya :p**

**Dan untuk yang sudah mereview di chap sebelumnya, maaf saya tidak bisa membalas review kalian di chap ini, berhubung waktu mengetik saya sangat sempit #plakk**

**Tapi saya sudah baca semua review-nya kok. Hehe :p  
**

**Terima kasih ya~~ ^^  
**

**.**

**.**

**So, see you next week lovely readers~~ ^^**

**Bye! ^0^**

**.**

**.**

**Review pleaaasseee…! ^0^**

**^^ GamshaHAE ^^**

**.**

**-Mei Hyun-**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N : Karena ada yang mau dan sepertinya banyak yang tidak keberatan, maka saya naikkan rate fict ini dari T ke M, sesuai dengan usulan dan rencana teman saya :)**

**Semoga tidak mengecewakan readers semua :D**

**Enjoy reading~ ^^**

**.**

**.**

**~ JEALOUS? ~**

**.**

**By Mei Hyun15**

**.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Main Pair : HaeHyuk**

**Disclaimer :**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Tapi fict ini milik saya dan murni hasil imajinasi saja.**

**Rate : M**

**Warn : BL, gaje, typo(s), abal, aneh dsb**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10**

**.**

**.**

Cklek!

Eunhyuk membuka pintu ruang rawat itu dengan sangat perlahan. Takut mengganggu orang yang terbaring lemah di dalam sana.

"_Waktu itu tubuhnya sangat lemas Hyukkie… Dia ingin melepaskan tangan yeoja itu dari lengannya dan mengejarmu, tapi dia tidak bisa melawan kekutan yeoja itu karena tubuhnya benar-benar lemas tak bertenaga"_

"_Dia memaksa pergi dengan kondisi tubuh yang benar-benar lemas seperti itu, hyung"_

"_Dia menunggumu di depan rumah Teukkie hyung hingga dia ambruk dan aku terpaksa membawanya pulang karena bibirnya sudah membiru"_

"_Demamnya sangat tinggi dan kondisinya semakin memburuk. Dia selalu menolak makanan yang kutawarkan dan hanya bisa menghabiskan setengah gelas susu setiap harinya sebagai sumber energinya"_

"_Dia terus menerus mengigaukan namamu hyung"_

Tes!

Air mata Eunhyuk mengalir tak terbendung begitu saja saat melihat betapa buruknya kondisi orang yang sangat disayanginya itu saat ini.

Telinganya terus menerus mendengungkan semua ucapan hyungdeul dan saengdeulnya mengenai keadaan Donghae dari 4 hari yang lalu hingga sekarang.

"Hae-ya…" Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ranjang yang ada diruangan tersebut, dimana tubuh orang yang sangat dicintainya itu tergolek lemah dengan infus yang menancap di tangan kanannya.

"Hiks… Hae…" Eunhyuk tak kuasa menahan isakannya. Dipeluknya tubuh lemah itu dengan erat.

Eunhyuk menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Donghae dan menangis sejadi-jadinya disana hingga bahu Donghae basah oleh air mata Eunhyuk.

"Mianhae Hae… Jeongmal mianhae…" ucap Eunhyuk di tengah tengah isakannya.

Tiba-tiba jari-jari di tangan kiri Donghae bergerak-gerak. Eunhyuk yang merasakannya mendongak kaget dan menatap wajah Donghae lekat-lekat. Berharap agar mata itu segera terbuka.

"Hyukkie… Jebal… Jangan… Membenciku…"

Sayang sekali… Donghae hanya mengigau tanpa membuka matanya.

"Hiks… hiks…" Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya menenggelamkan kepalanya lagi di ceruk leher Donghae dan menangis dengan isakan yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Tidak Hae… Aku tidak membencimu… Aku berbohong padamu Hae… Aku mencintaimu… Sangat…" bisik Eunhyuk lirih di telinga Donghae.

"Kau harus segera bangun chagi… Aku akan menunggumu disini" ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengecup kening Donghae cukup lama lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang ada disamping ranjang tempat Donghae terbaring tersebut sambil memegang tangan Donghae.

-000-

"Eengh…" lenguh Donghae yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap perlahan, membiasakan dengan bias cahaya yang tertangkap matanya. Namun tak lama kemudian ia mengernyitkan dahinya.

'_Dimana ini?'_ batinnya bingung.

Ditolehkannya kepalanya ke samping dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati wajah pucat Eunhyuk berada di sebelahnya.

"Hyukkie…" gumamnya lirih.

Donghae kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang tertancap infus itu dengan perlahan ke wajah Eunhyuk dan mengelus pipi namja itu dengan lembut.

"Hyukkie… " gumamnya lagi memanggil nama sang namja manis yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Enghh…" tak lama kemudian Eunhyuk melenguh pelan dan mulai membuka matanya secara perlahan.

Refleks, Donghae segera menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Eunhyuk karena takut kalau Eunhyuk malah akan semakin membencinya nanti, yang hanya akan memperburuk hubungannya dengan namja manis itu.

Eunhyuk mengucek matanya sebentar dan membelalakkan matanya lebar saat melihat sosok yang terbaring di hadapannya itu sudah membuka matanya.

"Ha-Hae…" panggilnya terbata.

Donghae memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak berani menatap wajah Eunhyuk. "Jeongmal mianhae Hyukkie… Tadi itu aku tidak bermaksud untuk—"

Brukk!

Eunhyuk langsung memeluk tubuh Donghae erat-erat. Isakan pun mulai keluar dari bibirnya.

"Hyuk-Hyukkie…" tubuh Donghae menegang sesaat setelah Eunhyuk memeluknya begitu erat.

"Mianhae Hae… Jeongmal mianhae telah membuatmu sampai seperti ini… hiks… Yang aku katakan waktu itu bohong… hiks… Aku masih mencintaimu… hiks… Sangat…" isak Eunhyuk menjadi-jadi.

"Sssttt… Hyukkie…" Donghae bingung harus melakukan apa. Tubuhnya terlalu lemas saat ini. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengelus punggung namja manis itu dengan lembut.

"Kumohon maafkan aku Hae… hiks… Jeongmal mianhae…" ucap Eunhyuk putus-putus di tengah-tengah isakannya.

"Sssttt… Uljima chagi… Kenapa minta maaf padaku? Bukankah yang seharusnya meminta maaf itu aku? Akulah yang bersalah padamu" ucap Donghae sambil terus menerus membelai lembut punggung Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Tidak Hae… Akulah yang bersalah… Aku—"

Cup!

Donghae mendorong pelan kedua bahu Eunhyuk dan mengecup sekilas bibir Eunhyuk agar namja itu berhenti berbicara.

"Sudahlah… Bagaimana kalau kita melupakan masalah ini? Anggap saja masalah ini tidak pernah terjadi" ucap Donghae sambil menatap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kita mulai semuanya dari awal lagi nde?" ucap Donghae sambil mengecup kedua mata Eunhyuk agar namja itu berhenti menangis.

Eunhyuk memeluk tubuh Donghae lagi dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas dada bidang Donghae sambil mengangguk pelan.

-000-

"Yaakk! Hae-ya! Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan!" teriak Eunhyuk yang berlari mengejar Donghae dengan wajah yang belepotan tart.

"Hahahaha… Tapi kau manis kalau kau seperti itu chagi" gelak Donghae sambil terus berlari, menghindari kejaran Eunhyuk.

"YA! Tapi kan yang berulang tahun itu dirimu Hae, bukan aku!" protes Eunhyuk sambil menghentikan langkahnya dan menggembungkan pipinya.

Cup!

Donghae mengecup sekilas bibir kissable itu sambil terkekeh pelan.

Yeah… Kini mereka berdua sedang berada di apartemen Eunhyuk untuk merayakan kesembuhan Donghae yang baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit setelah ia dirawat hampir 5 hari disana sekaligus merayakan ulang tahun Donghae yang tertunda.

"Ish! Kau ini menyebalkan sekali!" decak Eunhyuk sambil membuang wajahnya ke samping.

"Hei, hei… Jangan ngambek begitu dong chagi… Kalau nanti manis di wajahmu ini hilang bagaimana?" goda Donghae pada Eunhyuk sambil menoel noel pelan dagu namjachingu-nya itu.

"Ish! Dasar tukang gombal!" decak Eunhyuk lagi.

"Hhhh…" Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. "Baiklah… Aku minta maaf… Jeongmal mianhae nae princess" ucap Donghae sambil memegang kedua bahu Eunhyuk dan sedikit mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua.

"Ish! Aku bukan yeoja Hae" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

"Tapi bagi seorang Lee Donghae, Lee Eunhyuk adalah seorang princess berwajah manis" ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum lembut pada Eunhyuk.

Bluusshh

Kedua pipi Eunhyuk merona seketika ketika Donghae memperlakukannya dengan begitu lembut.

"Hae~~" rengeknya manja sambil memukul pelan dada bidang Donghae.

Lagi-lagi Donghae terkekeh melihat tingkah imut kekasihnya itu.

"Jadi, mana kado untukku?" ucap Donghae sambil menadahkan tangannya pada Eunhyuk.

"Huh? Kado? Bukankah aku sudah memberikannya padamu lewat Sungminnie hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan wajah polosnya.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan kado yang itu… Tapi kado atas kepulanganku dari rumah sakit… Kado untuk kesembuhanku mana Hyukkie~~?" ucap Donghae manja.

Eunhyuk terlihat berpikir. Namun tak lama kemudian, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi… err… entahlah… Sulit untuk mendeskripsikannya.

"Hae… Aku tidak menyiapkan kado untukmu… Eotte?" ucapnya dengan wajah sedih.

"Oh… Jadi begitu" ucap Donghae dengan wajah kecewanya. "Kupikir kau sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk—"

"Tapi aku masih bisa memberikanmu sesuatu" sahut Eunhyuk cepat.

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya, tak mengerti. "Maksudmu?" tanya Donghae sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku…" sahut Eunhyuk pelan.

"Hah?" tanya Donghae tak mengerti.

"Aku" sahut Eunhyuk lebih keras.

"Eoh? Maksudmu?" tanya Donghae lagi .

"Yak! Pabboya Lee Donghae! Kadonya adalah diriku sendiri! Aku!" teriak Eunhyuk sambil menahan rasa malunya. "Eotte?" lanjutnya lirih.

"Mwo? Hyukkie chagi, kau serius?" Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Nde…" Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dengan wajah yang memerah karena menahan malu.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Donghae memastikan sambil membelai lembut kedua pipi Eunhyuk.

"Eung" angguk Eunhyuk lagi sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang semakin memerah. "Aku yakin"

"Jeongmal gomawo Hyukkie-ya" ucap Donghae sambil memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk dan mengecup kepala Eunhyuk cukup lama.

.

"Eeenngghh… Haee… Gelii…" rengek Eunhyuk yang menggeliat resah saat Donghae menjilati kedua pipinya bahkan seluruh wajahnya yang belepotan tart.

Mereka berdua kini sudah terbaring di atas kasur nyaman milik Eunhyuk yang terdapat di dalam kamar yang ada di apartemennya dengan posisi Donghae yang menindih tubuh kurus Eunhyuk.

"Eumh… Tapi ini harus dibersihkan… chagi…" ucap Donghae disela-sela kegiatan membersihkan tart di pipi kekasihnya itu.

"Tapi Hae—Ahhh…"

Donghae kini menjilati leher Eunhyuk. Berusaha untuk mengecap rasa manis yang terdapat pada leher kekasihnya tersebut sambil sesekali menggigit dan menghisapnya dengan kuat hingga menimbulkan bercak merah keunguan di leher putih tersebut.

"Ha—aaahhh… Haee…" Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengerang sambil meremas pundak Donghae. Eunhyuk kemudian merasakan Donghae menginvasi bibirnya dengan lumatan-lumatan kasar dan juga hisapan-hisapan kuat. Donghae mencium bibir merah menggoda milik Eunhyuk tersebut dengan sangat beringas hingga membuat bibir kissable itu terlihat sangat memerah dan membengkak.

"Eurmmphh.. Haeehhhh…"desah Eunhyuk di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Tangan kanan Donghae yang sedari tadi ada di sisi kepala Eunhyuk pun mulai turun ke arah pinggang Eunhyuk. Dengan gerakan perlahan ia menyingkap pelan bagian bawah kemeja Eunhyuk hingga dada dan dapat merasakan kulit halus Eunhyuk bersentuhan dengan jari-jarinya.

"Ahhh… Haeeehhh… Geliii~~" rengek Eunhyuk lagi saat jemari Donghae mengelus-elus perut ber-ABS samar miliknya.

"Hhh… Hyukkie…"

Karena tak tahan mendengar desahan Eunhyuk yang terus menerus menyapa gendang telinganya, akhirnya Donghae merobek kemeja Eunhyuk dengan sekali tarik. Kancingnya terlepas dan berceceran entah ke mana. Donghae mengangkat sedikit tubuh Eunhyuk dan langsung menarik kemeja itu hingga akhirnya kemeja itu terlepas dari tubuh Eunhyuk.

"Haehhh… akkhh…" Donghae yang tak tahan lagi melihat kedua nipple Eunhyuk yang mulai menegang itu akhirnya segera meraup salah satu dari kedua nipple tersebut.

Eunhyuk merintih saat nipple kanannya langsung di hisap dan digigit-gigit pelan oleh Donghae. Nipple kirinya pun tak disia-siakan. Dengan tangan kanannya, Donghae memilin dan memanjakan nipple kiri Eunhyuk tersebut sambil sesekali mencubit-cubitnya pelan.

"Aahhh…ssshhh… ouuhh…" Eunhyuk menggelinjang nikmat. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat panas.

Tangan kiri Donghae tak tinggal diam. Ia meremas 'sesuatu' yang sudah sangat tegang di antara kedua paha Eunhyuk.

"Ahh… Haeehh…" Eunhyuk serasa tersengat listrik kala Donghae meremas-remas juniornya yang masih terbungkus celana.

Donghae menurunkan celana Eunhyuk perlahan-lahan. Ia melihat milik Eunhyuk yang jauh lebih kecil dari miliknya sudah menegang di bawah sana.

"Wow Hyukkie… Sepertinya ada yang meminta untuk dimanjakan…" goda Donghae pada Eunhyuk.

Donghae tersenyum saat melihat Eunhyuk memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah sempurna karena menahan malu sekaligus menahan nafsu yang mulai bergejolak akibat rangsangan-rangsangan yang Donghae berikan pada tubuhnya.

"Hehehe… Kau sangat manis Hyukkie saat wajahmu memerah seperti ini" goda Donghae lagi sambil mengelus pipi kiri Eunhyuk dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ish! Just do it, Donghae-ah! Don't tease me" kata Eunhyuk malu-malu sambil memukul pelan lengan Donghae.

Donghae terkekeh pelan "As your wish, my princess…" sahutnya sebelum memasukan milik Eunhyuk yang tak seberapa itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Gyaaaah!Aaakkhh..."Eunhyuk menggelinjang saat merasakan lidah basah Donghae mulai melingkupi kulit luar juniornya.

Donghae melirik wajah Eunhyuk dan tersenyum saat mendapati kekasihnya itu memejamkan matanya erat-erat sambil mendesah, terlihat begitu menikmati apa yang ia lakukan.

"Aahhh… Haeeehhh… ouuhh…" desah Eunhyuk sambil meremas lembut rambut Donghae yang tengah mengerjai miliknya.

"Bagaimana Hyukkie?... Eumh… Kau… Emh… Menyukainya?" tanya Donghae disela-sela kegiatannya mengulum junior Eunhyuk.

"Ndehh… Haeehh… A-Akuuhh… Me-Menyukainya—Aaakkhh! Fasshhter Haehh… Fasshhter…" Donghae tiba-tiba mempercepat kocokannya pada junior Eunhyuk.

"Ha-Haeeehhh.. A-Akuuhh ma-mauuhh…" Donghae memaju mundurkan mulutnya dengan tempo yang lebih cepat. Ia mengerti dengan ucapan kekasihnya itu hingga akhirnya…

"Aaaakkhhhh…"

Croot!

Eunhyuk memuntahkan cairannya kedalam mulut Donghae. Dan dengan senang hati Donghae menelan cairan kental milik kekasihnya itu. Tubuh Eunhyuk tergolek lemas setelah orgasme pertamanya.

Donghae beranjak ke samping tempat tidur, ia melepas pakaian yang dikenakannya. Eunhyuk melihat dada bidang Donghae yang terbentuk sempurna di badannya. Dan saat Donghae telah membuka seluruh pakainnya, sehingga ia sekarang sudah bertelanjang bulat seperti Eunhyuk, wajah Eunhyuk kembali memerah dan ia kembali terangsang. Apalagi melihat junior Donghae yang sangat besar dan menggoda. Junior Eunhyuk yang tadinya sudah lemas kembali menegang.

Donghae yang melihat hal tersebut kembali terkekeh. "Sebegitu sexy-nya kah diriku ini Hyukkie? Sampai sampai hanya dengan melihat tubuhku ini saja kau sudah menegang kembali. Apa kau menginginkan 'adik'ku ini di dalammu?" tanya Donghae frontal

Eunhyuk tak menjawab, melainkan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain karena malu.

Donghae berbaring kembali diatas Eunhyuk. Ia kemudian kembali memangut bibir Eunhyuk dengan ganas. Mereka saling beradu lidah hingga saliva mereka yang telah bercampur tersebut menetes dibawah bibir mereka.

"Hyukkie… Can I?" Donghae bertanya dengan wajah memohonnya. Ia tahu bahwa ini adalah yang pertama untuk Eunhyuk, begitu juga dengan dirinya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk malu-malu. "Nde Hae… Do it" sahut Eunhyuk.

Donghae kemudian membalikan posisi Eunhyuk sehingga sekarang punggung Eunhyuk tepat berada dihadapannya.

"Hyukkie… Aku tidak akan melakukan pelonggaran terlebih dahulu. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi" ucap Donghae sambil menciumi punggung putih Eunhyuk sambil sesekali menggigit dan menghisapnya hingga menimbulkan bercak merah keunguan.

"Enngghh… Ne Haeehh… Lakukan sa-ahh… sajaahh" sahut Eunhyuk susah payah saat tangan Donghae mulai membelai lagi juniornya yang telah menegang kembali tersebut.

"Ini akan sakit Hyukkie. Jadi kumohon… hmm… bertahanlah nde?" ucap Donghae disela-sela kegiatannya mengecupi punggung Eunhyuk.

"Ndehh… Hae—Uukkhhh…" Eunhyuk sedikit memekik ketika Donghae memasukkan juniornya yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil itu ke dalam lubangnya. Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. "Aakkhhh… appo Hae-ya…" ringisnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Uugghh.. Kau sempit sekali Hyukie…" Donghae mendesah pelan saat lubang Eunhyuk yang sangat sempit menggesek juniornya. Perlahan-lahan ia memasukan juniornya, sampai seluruh juniornya tertanam sempurna di dalam lubang Eunhyuk.

"Aakkhh… appo…" Eunhyuk kembali meringis.

Donghae menaikkan sedikit badannya untuk melihat wajah kekasihnya itu. Dilihatnya air mata Eunhyuk menetes kembali.

"Ssstt… Uljima chagi…" ucap Donghae sambil menghapus air mata Eunhyuk tersebut.

Donghae memutuskan untuk membiarkan sebentar juniornya di dalam lubang Eunhyuk agar terbiasa sambil mengocok pelan junior Eunhyuk agar Eunhyuk bisa lebih cepat melupakan rasa sakitnya. Ia benar-benar tidak tega melihat kekasihnya itu mengerang kesakitan.

"Hyukkie… apa kita hentikan saja?" tawar Donghae pada Eunhyuk yang masih memejamkan matanya dengan dahi mengernyit menahan sakit. Sementara tangan Donghae masih bergerak mengocok junior Eunhyuk dibawah sana.

"A-ahhh… ani Haeehh… La-lanjutkan sajaahh… Eummhh… Bergeraklah…" pinta Eunhyuk disela-sela desahannya akibat perlakuan Donghae pada junior miliknya.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Eunhyuk, Donghae mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya menggesek kulit juniornya pada dinding lubang Eunhyuk.

"Akkhhh… Haeeehhh…" Eunhyuk hanya bisa mendesah ketika Donghae berhasil menubruk titik terdalamnya dan juga menggesek-gesek dinding lubangnya.

"Aakkhhh… Hyuk-Hyukkiiieehh… Se-sempit chagiiihh" desah Donghae disela-sela kegiatannya menghujam lubang sempit Eunhyuk dengan junior besarnya hingga menyentuh titik kenikmatan Eunhyuk di dalam sana.

"Akkhh... ahhh… ahhh… wuahh… ahhh..." Eunhyuk terus mendesah ketika Donghae terus-terusan menggenjotnya dengan gerakan yang teratur dan hentakan yang pelan namun tepat mengenai titik kenikmatannya di dalam sana.

"Haaeehhh… fas—fasterhhh… o-ouhh… akkhh…" perut Eunhyuk terasa di kocok dari dalam, membuatnya merasakan sensasi yang sangat asing baginya. Donghae yang mengerti pun segera mempercepat gerak pinggulnya maju mundur. Eunhyuk langsung mendongakan kepalanya ketika ujung junior Donghae menghantam kembali prostatnya.

Mengerti dengan keadaan namjachingu-nya itu, Donghae segera membalikkan tubuh Eunhyuk menjadi telentang, membuat namja manis itu sedikit merintih karena junior Donghae berputar di dalam dinding rectum-nya.

"Shhh… Akkhh… Haaeehhh…" desah Eunhyuk lagi ketika Donghae kembali menggenjot tubuhnya dan menghantam titik kenikmatanya lagi dan lagi. Donghae menaikkan kedua kaki Eunhyuk dan menaruhnya di pundaknya. Sambil terus memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya, ia kembali mengocok junior Eunhyuk yang sudah sangat tegang.

"Akkhh…. Ha-Haaehhhhh.. A-akuhh… ma-mauuhh…" Eunhyuk sudah ingin kembali orgasme. Donghae mempercepat kocokannya pada junior Eunhyuk tanpa menghentikan pergerakan pinggulnya.

"Haeeeeehhhhh…" Eunhyuk melenguh panjang dan akhirnya kembali ejakulasi untuk kedua kalinya di tangan Donghae. Donghae menjilati tangan kanannya yang penuh dengan cairan milik Eunhyuk, sambil tetap menggerakan tubuhnya maju mundur dengan teratur.

"Akkhhh… Hyuukiiehhhh…" Donghae pun akhirnya mendesah panjang dan mengeluarkan cairan kentalnya di dalam tubuh Eunhyuk. Ia langsung mengeluarkan perlahan juniornya dari dalam lubang Eunhyuk, membuat namja manis itu agak mendesis karena rasa perih pada lubangnya.

Donghae menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya rapat, ia merasa sangat lelah. Donghae membelai wajah Eunhyuk dengan penuh cinta. Ia memandang wajah kekasihnya yang sedang menutup matanya itu sambil tersenyum.

"Hae…" panggil Eunhyuk yang membuka matanya lagi.

"Hmm… tidurlah chagi. Kau pasti lelah" ucap Donghae sambil mengecup dahi Eunhyuk dengan lembut, penuh kasih sayang.

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya kembali sambil mengangguk pelan, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat lelah itu di dada bidang Donghae.

"Gomawoyo Hyukkie-ah… Nae princess" Donghae berbisik pelan ditelinga Eunhyuk.

"Ne Hae-ya… Cheonma…" sahut Eunhyuk tanpa membuka kedua matanya sambil menyamankan posisi tidurnya.

Donghae menaikan selimut sampai sebatas dada mereka, kemudian tertidur sambil merangkul pinggang Eunhyuk possessive.

.

"Yak! Dasar pasangan mesum! Darimana saja kalian? Kenapa tidak memberitahu kami?" Heechul berkacak pinggang di depan pasangan HaeHyuk yang baru saja datang.

Mereka semua—KangTeuk, HanChul, YeWook, KyuMin, HaeHyuk, Sibum dan ZhouRy couple—kini tengah berkumpul di dorm Super Junior.

"Memberitahu apa hyung?" tanya Donghae tak mengerti. "Lagipula, kenapa mengatai kami pasangan mesum?" tanya Donghae heran.

"Tentu saja memberitahu tentang kesembuhanmu yang sudah boleh pulang dari rumah sakit. Memangnya apa lagi?" ucap Heechul sarkatis pada Donghae.

"Lagipula kalian memang pantas mendapat julukan seperti itu. Tuh buktinya!" ucap Heechul lagi sambil menuding leher Eunhyuk yang terdapat beberapa bercak merah keunguan.

"A-ahh…" Refleks, Eunhyuk memegang lehernya sambil menundukkan wajahnya malu. "I-itu hyung… eumm…"

"Hyung! Jangan membuatnya merasa tak enak begitu" bentak Donghae kesal pada Heechul. "Chagi… Kau tunggu di kamarku saja ne? Jangan hiraukan ucapan Heechul hyung" ucap Donghae pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan dan hendak berbalik menuju kamar Donghae, namun…

"Ckckck… Hyung, hyung… Kau ini benar-benar…" Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau ini baru saja sembuh dan baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit. Tapi tak kusangka kalau kau ternyata bisa—"

"Ya! Jangan menggoda lagi. Hyukkie jadi—"

"Syukurlah sudah kembali seperti semula" desah Kibum lega sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Semuanya menoleh ke arah Kibum, namun Kibum tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali. Ia terus berjalan ke arah pasangan HaeHyuk yang juga menatapnya heran bercampur bingung.

"Aku senang melihat kalian seperti ini lagi" diraihnya tangan kanan Donghae dan tangan kiri Eunhyuk. "Tetaplah seperti ini" ucap Kibum sambil menyatukan tangan keduanya. "Jangan bertengkar seperti kemarin lagi. Aku sedih melihat kalian seperti itu" ucap Kibum lirih.

"Kibummie…" Donghae dan Eunhyuk memeluk tubuh Kibum secara bersamaan.

"Mianhae Bummie… Gomawo" ucap Donghae tulus sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Kibum dan membelai lembut kepala Kibum.

"Nde Bummie… Mianhae" ucap Eunhyuk yang masih memeluk tubuh Kibum dengan erat.

"Nde hyungie… Jangan di ulangi lagi nde? Aku tidak tega melihat kalian saling menyakiti seperti itu" ucap Kibum sambil membalas pelukan Eunhyuk.

"Nde… Kami berjanji" sahut Eunhyuk sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Eunhyukkie" tepukan halus di bahu Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk terpaksa melepaskan pelukannya dengan Kibum.

"Heechul hyung" ucap Eunhyuk saat mendapati siapa yang telah menepuk bahunya.

"Maafkan hyung nde? Gara-gara hyung… semuanya jadi—"

"Sssttt… Tidak hyung… Jangan meminta maaf… Kau tidak bersalah" Eunhyuk segera memeluk hyung-nya tersebut sebelum Heechul menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Tapi Hyukkie… Hyung—"

"Sudahlah hyung… Semuanya sudah berakhir. Bukankah aku dan Donghae sekarang telah bersatu kembali? Iya kan Hae?" ucap Eunhyuk meminta persetujuan namjachingu-nya itu sambil mengelus lembut punggung Heechul.

"Nde hyung… Hyukkie benar" sahut Donghae sambil tersenyum melihat Heechul dan Eunhyuk yang masih berpelukan.

"Nde Hyukkie… Hae… Jeongmal gomawo" ucap Heechul sambil membalas pelukan Eunhyuk dan mengelus punggung Eunhyuk.

"Ne hyungie… Cheonma…" sahut Eunhyuk dan Donghae berbarengan.

"Nah! Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita merayakan kembali perayaan yang sempat tertunda?" seru Hankyung.

"Nde! Aku setuju!" angguk Sungmin.

"Nde! Kita rayakan kembali hari ulang tahun Donghae yang tertunda dan perayaan atas keluarnya Donghae dari rumah sakit. Eotte?" sambung Zhoumi.

"Setuju!" sahut mereka semua kompak.

.

"Hae… Apa yang kau rasakan? Mana yang sakit? Badanmu lemas lagi eoh?" tanya Eunhyuk khawatir saat melihat Donghae hanya diam melamun sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Eunhyuk.

Donghae hanya diam sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Hae… Katakan padaku. Kau ini kenapa? Jangan membuatku khawatir seperti i—"

"Sssttt… Diamlah Hyukkie… Biarkan seperti ini dulu" ucap Donghae sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk kemudian diam. Ia memutuskan untuk menatap awan yang ber-arak di langit sembari menunggu Donghae berbicara lagi padanya.

"Hyukkie… Bolehkah aku tidur di atas pahamu?" tanya Donghae pada Eunhyuk tanpa merubah posisinya.

"Nde Hae… Tentu saja boleh" Eunhyuk mempersilahkan Donghae.

Tangan Eunhyuk mengelus lembut kepala Donghae yang berada di atas pahanya. Donghae kelihatan menikmatinya dengan mata yang terpejam erat.

"Kau kenapa lagi? Apa kepalamu sakit lagi?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak… Hanya merindukan masa-masa seperti ini" sahut Donghae.

Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil saat mengingat sesuatu yang Donghae maksud. "Sudah lama sekali kita tidak seperti ini ya Hae?" ujar Eunhyuk saat mengingat moment-moment awal hubungan mereka. "Aku pun merindukan masa-masa itu" sambung Eunhyuk lagi.

"Nde… Mianhae kalau aku tidak bisa sering-sering seperti itu lagi… Karena sekarang aku—"

"Sssttt.. Sudahlah.. Aku mengerti. Aku juga tidak mempermasalahkannya. Yang penting kita bisa menjaga hubungan ini baik-baik. Itu saja sudah cukup bagiku" ucap Eunhyuk dengan tangan yang masih setia membelai kepala Donghae.

"Hyukkie" Donghae bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Nde Hae, wae?" tanya Eunhyuk tak mengerti dengan sikap Donghae yang tiba-tiba tersebut.

Donghae menangkup kedua pipi putih Eunhyuk dengan kedua tangannya sambil mengusap pipi yang terlihat semakin berisi itu.

"Kau benar-benar malaikat yang Tuhan kirimkan untukku. Aku benar-benar beruntung bisa memilikimu Hyukkie-ah" ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum tulus pada Eunhyuk.

"Jeongmal gomawo atas semua yang telah kau berikan untukku. Cintamu, kasih sayangmu, senyummu, perhatianmu, kesabaranmu dan semuanya. Jeongmal gomawo" Donghae mengecup dahi Eunhyuk cukup lama dan Eunhyuk terlihat begitu menikmatinya.

"Jeongmal mianhae atas semua kesalahan yang pernah kuperbuat padamu. Aku benar-benar meminta maaf padamu. Aku—"

"Ssstt… Hae… Sudahlah… Aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak dulu. Jadi kau—" Donghae segera merengkuh tubuh Eunhyuk agar Eunhyuk tidak melanjutkan lagi ucapannya.

Sungguh… Demi apapun… Perasaannya akan kembali kacau dan perasaan merasa sangat bersalahnya akan kembali muncul saat ia mengingat betapa jahatnya ia yang telah membuat kekasih manisnya itu menderita.

"Jeongmal gomawo Hyukkie… Saranghae… Jeongmal saranghae… yeongwonhi" ucap Donghae lirih sambil memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk erat-erat.

"Nde… Nado Hae… Jeongmal saranghae… yeongwonhi…" balas Eunhyuk sambil memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum.

Donghae kemudian melepaskan pelukannya pada Eunhyuk dan mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua.

"Euummpphhh…" Donghae melumat bibir Eunhyuk dengan lembut, tanpa nafsu sedikit pun. Berusaha menyampaikan perasaan kasih sayangnya yang tulus pada orang yang sangat dicintainya tersebut.

"Eummpphh" desah Eunhyuk disela-sela ciuman mereka.

Cukup lama mereka mereka berciuman seperti itu hingga suara deheman seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Eummpphh… Ha-Haeehh… Su-sudaahh…" Eunhyuk merengek meminta Donghae berhenti menciumnya.

Eunhyuk berusaha mendorong dada Donghae agar Donghae segera menghentikan aksinya itu, namun Donghae sama sekali tidak bergeming dan tetap menikmati bibir kissable Eunhyuk yang sudah terlihat memerah dan mengkilat karena saliva tersebut.

"Yak! Ikan Amis! Berhenti berbuat mesum di tempat umum!" teriak Heechul kesal.

Ya… Heechul-lah yang mengganggu moment manis HaeHyuk couple ini. Ia terpaksa menginterupsi kegiatan pasangan ini karena jadwal Donghae dan Super Junior.

"Emmpphh… Sudah Haeehh…" Eunhyuk masih berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari kungkungan Donghae.

Heechul yang muak melihatnya langsung saja melayangkan pukulannya tepat mengenai kepala dongsaeng tersayangnya tersebut.

PLAK!

"Aww! Appo!" ringis Donghae yang seketika melepaskan pagutannya pada bibir Eunhyuk. Sementara itu, Eunhyuk mengelap bibirnya yang benar-benar basah dengan wajah yang memerah padam karena menahan malu.

"Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Semuanya sudah menunggumu di ruang rias, tapi kau malah asyik berduaan disini dan melakukan hal-hal nista di tempat umum seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau paparazzi menemukan kalian dengan pose seperti itu dan memotret kalian?" bentak Heechul kesal pada Donghae yang masih mengelus-elus kepalanya.

Donghae hanya menyunggingkan cengirannya. "Gampang hyung… Bilang saja kalau kami memang memiliki hubungan yang spesial dan akan segera menikah suatu hari nanti. Iya kan Hyukkie chagi?" sahut Donghae asal sambil mengecup sekilas pipi Eunhyuk yang sudah memerah sempurna.

"Hae~~" rengek Eunhyuk manja dengan wajah tertunduk dan memerah sempurna karena malu.

"Tidak usah malu seperti itu Hyukkie chagi"

Chu~~

Lagi-lagi Donghae melumat bibir Eunhyuk.

"Ya! berhenti berbuat mesum di depanku!" teriak Heechul kesal.

Donghae menghentikan aksinya dan berlari meninggalkan Heechul dan Eunhyuk.

"Sampai bertemu nanti nae princess, Chullie hyung" ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Eunhyuk hanya tersipu malu mendengarnya, sedangkan Heechul hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Donghae.

.

.

.

_Cinta itu benar-benar aneh. Terkadang bisa membuat kita bahagia, namun terkadang juga bisa membuat kita sedih. Namun cinta itu benar-benar mengikat. Walau bagaimana pun kita terpisah, kita tetap akan bisa bersatu kembali. Dan yang paling penting adalah aku tidak akan pernah melakukan kesalahan itu lagi dan tidak akan pernah mau melepaskanmu lagi._

_Saranghae… Jeongmal saranghae… Yeongwonhi…_

-HaeHyuk-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap terpanjang dari semua chap! ^0^**

**Fiuuuhhh….. *elap keringet***

**Finally… END saudara saudara ^^**

**Yeeyy!**

***jingkrak jingkrak***

***tebar kembang 7 rupa* #plakk**

**Hehe :p**

**Mian yah kalau endingnya kurang memuaskan, karena ide saya udah mentok segitu pas ngerjain ending ini, ditambah lagi dengan mengedit bagian NC HaeHyuk hasil karya teman saya -_-**

**Huwaaahhh… *mimisan* *tepar***

**Mianhae kalau bagian NCnya kurang hot**

**Yah… saya memang tidak berbakat dalam hal seperti itu *pundung***

**Tapi… Semoga suka dengan chap ini ya readers ^0^**

**Buat HaeHyuk moment-nya, mianhae kalau adegannya kurang manis *bow***

**Ide saya bener-bener mentok gara-gara kecapekan habis ikut tur seminggu penuh T.T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BIG HUG and KISS for lovely readers that already leave a review, fav and follow this story ^^ **

**aninda c. octa**, **kyukyu**, **anchofishy**, **nurul. **, **Aiyu Kie**, **Arit291**, **leehyunseok99**, **Lee Eun In**, **sweetyhaehyuk**, **myfishychovy**, **HaeHyukLove**, **dreanie**, **Fitri jewel hyukkie**, **EviLisa2101**, **yhe**, **Lee Eun Jae**, **AnggiHaeHyukELF**, **NatasyaPolarise ELFishy**, **Kamiyama Kaoru**, **saranghaehyukkie**, **Jung En-Yeon**, **Scarlet jewELFishy**, **lee minji elf**, **reaRelf**, **mingi**, **shizu indah**, **meyy-chaan**, **Ayalisse960730**, **Hyukkie'sJewels**, **AyalisseHan0730**, **Elza Orizhuka**, ** Hana imelyahoo com**, **ShillaSarangKyu**, **umi julianti 9**, **lee maria**, **angli-haehyuk**, **Asha lightyagamikun**, **Haehyuk addict**, **Heefin**, **Lesylie 'AliChelsea' Byun**, **bluehyomi**, **loupeu**, **tweety airy**, **KarooMinnie**, **Path of Light**,**XxStarLitxX**, **HyukmilikHae**, **SJ8483**, **Ve**, **gdtop**, **Kim Ri Yong**, **zoldyk**, and **Guests**

**Also thanks for SILENT READERS that read this story ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**For last…**

**Leave a review pleaaassseee…! ^0^**

**^^ GamshaHAE ^^**

**.**

**-Mei Hyun-**


End file.
